Vida de Padres
by MenitaLuna97
Summary: Como se la arreglaron Remus y Tonks para cuidar al pequeño Teddy ¡OJO! Aquí no muere nadie porque no me gusta matar personajes :D
1. Chapter 1

La vida de enamorada correspondida es muy hermosa, tierna, romántica y todo lo que quieran decir; amar a una persona profundamente sin importar sus defectos, físico o posición social y monetaria; y que te sientas correspondida, eso que los muggles llaman mariposas en el estómago, pues la verdad yo sentía fénix en mi estómago cuando veo a ese hombre... pero mi caso era muy distinto, yo no era correspondida, más bien si pero lo nuestro no podía suceder por algo que son los prejuicios, aquellos estúpidos prejuicios que las personas siempre tienen por la condición de una persona, cosas estúpidas que la sociedad o mejor dicho suciedad se ha dedicado a crear.

Pues el hombre que yo amo tiene una terrible enfermedad: el ser licántropo u hombre lobo que viene siendo lo mismo, pues bien, por desgracia también ha tenido serios prejuicios hacia el mismo, se creía inferior a los demás, hubo tiempos oscuros, pero terminaron hace muchísimos años, todavía era una niña cuando eso sucedió, pero personas como Remus John Lupin no olvidan tan fácilmente, a pesar de que era un adolescente o ya un adulto cuando terminaron los malos tiempos, pero el constante rechazo de algunas personas, lo hicieron que se sintiera como alguien que no valía nada, a sus amigos James, Sirius y Lily les costó mucho trabajo convencerlo de que no era así, era un ser humano como todos los demás y yo Nymphadora Tonks debo de admitir que convencer a un hombre como él no es fácil.

Años después aparecí yo o mejor dicho volví a aparecer en su vida, porque cuando tenía aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años, posiblemente más pequeña, nos visitaba junto con Sirius que es mi tío y sus dos amigos James y Lily; ya saben reuniones familiares, prefiero que sea por reuniones familiares a que sea porque un mago tenebroso nos quiere matar a todos, aún lo recuerdo, lo vi, lo volví a ver, mi cabello delator, las burlas de Sirius y de James que a veces se ponen insoportables, no sé cómo Lily puede soportarlos, pero me ha dicho que ya está acostumbrada y así como ellos dos se comportaban tan infantiles, ella dice que con ella hicieron lo mismo solo que ahí eran Sirius y Remus, no la dejaron en paz en todo su séptimo año de Hogwarts, me enamoré, me hice su amiga, reí con él, lloré con él, tropecé con él, lloré por él, en fin tantas cosas sucedieron desde que lo volví a ver; por si no lo he dicho yo soy trece años más chica que él, pero por eso existe la frase "la edad no importa", es un dicho bien usado por los muggles.

Pero con el tiempo fue aceptando, por favor si yo sabía que había algo más entre los dos que una amistad, creo que lo sentía desde que era una niña. Nos casamos fue una ceremonia muy hermosa: palabras motivadoras, estrellas doradas, baile, besos, muchos "te amo", en fin cosas que las chicas soñamos (no todas) pero yo soñaba con el día de mi boda con la persona que más amara en el mundo, como no teníamos que ocultarnos de algo o de alguien, invitamos a demasiadas personas, como a los amigos de Harry Potter, aquel chico que con una cicatriz en forma de rayo destruyó a un malvado mago, sus padres estuvieron a punto de morir, principalmente Lily que protegió a Harry, por suerte no pudo, solo la dejó inconsciente, en coma podría decirse, pero dejó protegido al pequeño... me estoy saliendo de la historia, sus amigos Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y a los padres y hermanos de Weasley, ups incluyendo a Charlie (ex novio de Hogwarts) pero solo terminamos con amigos y Charlie es feliz con los dragones. Lo malo es que nos casamos con el desacuerdo de mis padres, conocían la condición de Remus, trataron de oponerse, pero terminaron aceptando que yo era feliz con él y respetaron mi decisión, por suerte la relación entre los tres mejoró con el tiempo.

En fin después de la boda pues ya saben es la noche de bodas, en donde por fin dos personas pueden amarse con total libertad y tantas cosas de parejas y mucho pero mucho amor... ya lo saben no entraré en detalles, pero fueron los días más felices de toda mi vida, James y Lily fueron los padrinos de boda, Sirius fingió un berrinche de niño chiquito cuando se enteró que ellos serían los padrinos y no él "Pero si yo fui el que los juntó a los dos" "por mí se conocieron ustedes dos" "nunca desperdiciaban la oportunidad para besuquearse en mi casa y hacer no sé qué cosas más"

Pero la cuestión es que Sirius... me sigo preguntando por qué no lo elegimos de padrino, pero le prometí (sin que Remus oyera) que sería el padrino del primer hijo que tuviéramos ¿quieren conocer su respuesta? "Pues sobrina en esta noche quiero que se inspiren muy bien porque quiero tener a mi sobrino y ahijado para "malcriarlo"

El problema es que no sé si se pueda porque Remus me dijo que preferiría un matrimonio sin hijos, por sus tontos miedos de que puedan heredar su problema, sé que puede tener razón y no es un juego, pero si mi hijo tuviera ese problema yo lo amaría, yo no culpo a Remus para nada de que tenga esa enfermedad, le he dicho hasta el cansancio que por eso existe la poción matalobos, pero ya reflexionará algún día. Con el paso de los días, si después de la noche de bodas me di cuenta de algo que hizo que mi cabello cambiara de muchos colores, del rosa al azul pero después al gris... Estaba embarazada

Este es el primer capítulo... espero les gusté

ACLARACIÓN: Voldemort murió cuando se interpuso Lily en su camino para asesinar a Harry, por lo tanto la segunda Orden del Fénix no existió, solo la primera, la verdad no me gusta cuando los personajes mueren... pero en fin es mi versión de la historia, en donde me imagino un libro en el que no muere ningún personaje ficticio

GRACIAS POR LEER


	2. Chapter 2

Todas o muchas chicas sueñan con formar su familia y vivir feliz para el resto de sus vidas con la persona que más aman en el mundo... bueno yo no lo niego también soñé con eso desde que era niña, pero no sin antes superarme como bruja y ser una de las mejores aurores que hay y gracias a mi mentor Ojo Loco Moody lo logré, pero formar una familia, pues si la verdad si lo he pensado; ahora es mi oportunidad, pero al momento de casarme, mi esposo dijo que preferiría no tener hijos, por si acaso su pequeño problema peludo se heredaba, antes de casarme iba a San Mungo (sin que Remus se enterara), me decían hasta el maldito cansancio que la licantropía no se heredaba a menos que fuera mordido o que fuera concebido en plena luna llena, ¿pero quién en su sano juicio lo haría en luna llena?; para empezar, James y Sirius se van con Remus en la luna llena a no sé dónde Merlines para sus transformaciones; segundo lugar yo no tengo esa enfermedad y pues hacerlo en luna llena no lo considero muy romántico contando que él no está en sus cabales...(bueno tampoco después de luna llena... pensamiento malévolo) y podría morderme o atacarme... incluso matarme, lo de morder prefiero para después de la luna llena, es mejor en humano... ¡Nymphadora que cosas dices por amor a Merlín!

Como dije anteriormente, hay un 80% de probabilidades que esté embarazada y eso lo digo por una prueba muggle que me realicé, según Lily no son muy seguras; pero no le creo mucho, con Harry le funcionó, nueve años después con Clary (hermana menor de Harry, ya hablaremos de ella en otro momento) igual le funcionó, pero también en dos ocasiones le resultó positivo y en San Mungo la desmintieron; pero mi caso fue como Harry y Clary; fue positivo todo y tenía aproximadamente cuatro semanas, el mismo tiempo en que nos casamos, por lo tanto la noche de bodas tuvo su efecto tal como Sirius quería, ya a su tiempo será el padrino. Ahora como es 100% confirmado, tengo muchas emociones encontradas, 50% felicidad, alegría, emoción pero mi otro 50% me daba miedo, preocupación y nervios en lo que pasaría; le prometí a Remus que yo me cuidaba, pero en realidad le mentí ¡Genial! Primera mentira en vida de casados, pero al menos no fue por infidelidad, no será tan grave

-Tonks ¿cómo te fue?- Lily decidió acompañarme a San Mungo-¿qué te dijeron?

-La verdad Lils- le dije- pues todo fue... positivo

-Tonks ¡Que alegría!- me abrazó con fuerza- aunque no lo creas es una excelente noticia

-Si lo sé, en otros casos... el mio no- le dije, me comencé a entristecer- no sé cómo reaccionará Remus cuando se entere, Lily le mentí, desde que nos casamos dejé de cuidarme

-Bueno si tú no lo hacías ¿porque no lo hizo él?- creo que eso le molestó un poco

-¿Quieres la verdad?- pregunté- fue porque jamás se lo permití, le dije que así... pues no me gustaba- me puse roja, estúpido cabello- le dije que mejor yo misma me cuidaba

-Será mejor que hables con él ahora mismo-me dijo- le toca trabajar hoy ¿cierto?

-Sí, posiblemente esté en el ministerio- le dije- pero mejor hablaré con él en casa

Todos, quiero decir, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y yo somos aurores, pero Remus tiene doble trabajo, ser auror y profesor en Hogwarts, pero como los chicos están de vacaciones él está en la oficina de aurores a veces igual tener el papel de profesor para los nuevos aspirantes a aurores. Sé muy bien que los malos tiempos no existen, pero no hay dudas de que pueden surgir más magos y brujas tenebrosos o los aún conocidos, pero olvidados mortifagos como lo eran mi "querida" tía Bellatrix

Miro el reloj de la casa cada minuto esperando a que sean las 7:00 pm que es cuando Remus llega, siempre tan puntual, miro del reloj a la chimenea por donde siempre llega, se escucha un ruido y aparece por la chimenea envuelto en muchas cenizas... ¡perfecto! Con lo bien que se me da la limpieza

-Hola Dora- me saludó Remus, buena noticia, aún faltan tres semanas para la luna llena- ¿porque no fuiste al ministerio? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Y porque tu cabello cambia tanto de color?

-Hola amor- le dije- no pude por una situación, me he sentido un poco mal pero ya fui a San Mungo y sé que tengo y no tengo idea de lo de mi cabello

-Por lo visto tienes algo que decirme- me dijo seriamente sentándose junto a mí-¿qué ocurrió en San Mungo?, estás muy nerviosa

-Ay Remus que ideas tienes- tiene razón estaba casi temblado- es... esquestoyembarazada

-Espera, espera- me dijo- tranquila no te entendí ni una sola palabra... ¿mejor?- asentí- muy bien ahora dime que pasa ¿qué tienes?

-Lo... lo que te quería decir es que estoy... estoy- respira Nymphadora lo hecho… hecho está- embarazada

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera, me hizo sentir mal, bastante mal diría yo, intenté desviar su mirada pero no pude, no lo vi molesto, pero en cambio me lanzó una triste mirada

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- me preguntó, ¡Que tensión!- ¿desde cuándo...?

-Desde hace cuatro semanas- le dije- justo el tiempo de... casados- justo lo que temí, se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia una ventana pasándose una mano por su cabello

-Creí... creí que te cuidabas- me dijo sin mirarme- sé que fue en parte mi culpa por no hacer lo mismo, ¿porque no me lo dijiste en un principio? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a tener un hijo?

-Porque me acabo de enterar- ahora me estaba molestando- y en segunda yo no lo hice sola, sin más te recuerdo que también será TU hijo o hija- hice énfasis en lo último- y ya te dije que así no me gusta, pero tú también aceptaste no lo olvides, dijiste que no era lo mismo que si lo ha...

-Ya entendí- me interrumpió- se perfectamente lo que dije esa vez, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, no quiero arriesgarme

-¿Que harás ahora?- un poco más y grito- ¿me vas a dejar?... ¡Mírame a los ojos Lupin!, te irás como un cobarde

-NO, no dejaré que me llames así- por fin me miró- pero como quieres que reaccione si ese bebé heredó mi enfermedad, ¿crees que me querrá por eso? dime... ¿crees que me va a querer sabiendo que por mi culpa tiene una enfermedad que lo transforma en algo que no es?, normalmente los de mi condición jamás pueden procrear

Esto fue el límite- ¿qué estás insinuando? ¿Que este hijo no es tuyo?- estaba más que molesta- ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?- no me respondió, eso me dolió aún más que si me hubiese respondido y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir- creo que... tu silencio demuestra todo, piensas que me metí con alguien ¿eso es lo que piensas?

-Tonks yo... no dije eso- me dijo- pero...

-¿Pero? ¿pero qué?- esto fue todo- perfecto, no pienso tolerar más esta situación, lo mejor será que me aleje de tu vida, como tú lo intentaste muchas veces- subí a la habitación corriendo y con un movimiento de varita y un "bauleo" comencé a empacar mis cosas, no quería estar más tiempo, creo que eso fue peor que si me hubiese engañado con otra persona... rechazar a su propio hijo es lo peor que puede hacer una persona; en menos de cinco minutos mis cosas estaban en un baúl. Bajé las escaleras sin mirarlo, típico en él, no trataría de detenerme, pero no estaba solo, había alguien más ahí... Sirius

-Sobrina querida- la típica voz cantarina de Sirius se acercó a mí- ¿a dónde vas?

-Muy lejos de aquí tío, nos iremos lejos de él como lo quiere

-¿Nos?- dijo Sirius, creo que no captó el mensaje- tú y Remus

-No Sirius- le dije fastidiada- mi bebé y yo

-¿Tu bebé y...?- ¡vaya hasta que captó!- no me digas que estás... ¡SERÉ TÍO!- gritó, creo que el "me voy de aquí" no lo captó nuevamente y me abrazó como loco traumatizado- felicidades... tengo que... tengo que gritárselo a alguien- salió de la casa como loco a no sé dónde mientras lo escuchaba gritar "Soy tío" "seré tío"... al menos a alguien le alegraba la noticia, pero de todas maneras prefiero irme lejos

-Tonks por favor- escuché a Lupin hablar- no te vayas

-No Remus, ya es bastante tarde- le dije- lo que acaba de pasar y lo que piensas fue más que suficiente- Lo miré por "última vez" a los ojos... sus ojos una de las principales cosas que me enamoraron, pero creo que ya no es lo mismo... desvié mi mirada, salí a la calle a pesar de escuchar que decía mi nombre, di media vuelta y desaparecí

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Habré hecho algo estúpido?, no lo sé, salirme de casa, pero que querían que yo hiciera, creo que esto explotaría en cualquier momento, la pregunta es: ¿a dónde diablos se supone que debo ir?; a la casa de mis padres ¡Ni loca!, me matarían a mi primero por irme de casa, estar embarazada y después matarían a Remus por embarazarme y decir o suponer que no quería o era suyo ese hijo; así que mejor descarto esa idea, mi segunda opción era mi antiguo departamento en Londres, tiene aproximadamente tres años que no vivo ahí, pero igual puede servirme, pero lo más lógico sería que Remus me busque, aunque la verdad lo dudo, pero por si las dudas mejor... mejor iré a vivir a mi departamento, ya no soy tan torpe como antes y creo que puedo vivir bien, bueno eso supongo... Otro problema me atraviesa, el trabajo en el ministerio y la posible idea de tener que encontrármelo en el trabajo, pero ahora que lo recuerdo nuestros turnos nunca coincidían y pues no creo que sea tanto problema, el problema es James, a él siempre me lo encuentro y solo espero que no sea muy persuasivo conmigo inventando excusas estúpidas para su amigo... eso ya no funciona conmigo.**

 **Estoy en una calle muggle de Londres, la verdad no se ni como llegué hasta acá, estoy pensando en regresar, pero a mi departamento, no a la casa**

 **-¿Nym? ¿Eres tú?- escuché una voz que no oía en mucho tiempo- Nymphadora Tonks**

 **-¿Christy?- me di vuelta rápidamente- ¿Christina Swan?**

 **-Claro ¿quién más amiga?- dijo con tono irónico- ay Nym ven acá con un abrazo mi** **arco iris**

 **-Qué alegría verte, ya son años que no te veo- le dije- ¿qué tal tu vida?**

 **-Mejor dicho que tal con tú vida amiga- me dijo- ¿y ese baúl? ¿Irás de viaje a algún lado?**

 **-Es una larga historia- suspiré- vamos a algún lugar para contarte**

 **Nos dirigimos a lo que creo era su casa porque, bueno tenía las características, era grande, con un pequeño jardín afuera, con muchos colores en todo tipo de flores, parece un bonito lugar para vivir**

 **-Ven pasa- me dijo Chris- ay Nymphadora si tú no eres tan tímida**

 **-Gracias Chris- le digo sonriendo- y no me llames** **Nymphadora**

 **-Sigues igual amiga- me dijo riendo- vamos ¿quieres un poco de jugo, agua, té, café... chocolate…?**

 **-Lo que sea menos chocolate por favor- lo que menos quiero era recordar a cierta persona adicta al chocolate**

 **-bueno entonces será un poco de jugo de calabaza- me dijo- espera aquí- y salió de la pequeña sala**

 **Chocolate, como si tuviera tantas ganas de recordar. Hay una cosa que no he dicho, ella es Christina Swan, una antigua amiga de Hogwarts, íbamos juntas, solo que en distintas casas, yo era Hufflepuff y ella Ravenclaw, cursó para auror al igual que yo, solo que fue transferida al ministerio de Italia y no le he visto en seis años aproximadamente**

 **-¿Y que ha sido de tu vida amiga mía?- apareció Chris con dos vasos de jugo**

 **-Pues, me casé Chris y aquí me tienes- le dije tomando un poco de jugo- trabajo en el departamento de aurores y... estoy embarazada actualmente, nada interesante de ahí en fuera**

 **-¡Nada interesante Nym! ¿Estás loca? Que noticias tan geniales- casi gritó- no puedo creerlo ¿y quién es el afortunado hombre que te robo el corazón o mejor dicho tú a él?**

 **Por unos momentos sonreí, me hacía sentir bien el hablar con ella, por un lado para recordar años de Hogwarts, por otro para tener a mi amiga para contarle todo lo ocurrido, le hablé de Remus, cuando nos casamos, los problemas que llevó a eso; si mi cabello era en un principio rosa chicle, conforme le iba platicando mi cabello cambió a un color gris y mis lágrimas salían**

 **-Ay Nymphi no puedo creerlo- me abrazó- pero ¿porque te fuiste de casa?**

 **-Para que no estorbáramos mi bebé y yo- inconscientemente puse una mano sobre mi vientre que aún estaba plano- y no quiero que se arruine su vida**

 **-¿Él te lo dijo?- me preguntó- ¿tú esposo te dijo eso?**

 **-N...no, jamás diría eso- le dije- pero lo sé por el modo en que se puso cuando se enteró**

 **-Él es... un hombre lobo verdad- no me lo dijo a modo de duda, sino como afirmación**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté impresionada**

 **-Estás casada con Remus Lupin ¿cierto?- me dijo- es un gran auror y muchos conocemos su padecimiento**

 **-Pues sí, puede que a ustedes no les importe ni siquiera a mí- le dije triste- pero a él le importa mucho lo que sucede... le expliqué hasta el cansancio que su condición no afecta en nada, eso lo dijeron en San Mungo pero creo él es de oír para creer**

 **-Y ¿ahora a dónde irás?- pregunta Chris- porque conociendo a tus padres son capaces de matar a tu esposo**

 **-Si lo sé- le dije con un cansado suspiro- iré a mi antiguo departamento, cerca del centro de Londres**

 **-¿Y porque mejor no te vienes a vivir conmigo?- yo negué con la cabeza- ¡Ay por favor Nymphy!- ay esos ojos de borrego ya los he visto antes**

 **-Pero no quiero molestarte amiga- le digo finalmente- mejor te digo regreso a mi departamento**

 **-¿Y si él te va a buscar?- me dice- ¿qué tal si ahora mismo está afuera de tu departamento gritando "Nymphadora te amo vuelve conmigo, fui un idiota"?- lo dijo dramatizando demasiado... por momentos me recordó a Sirius**

 **-Mejor ni me hago ilusiones amiga- dejé de sonreír- no creo que me busque ni ahora... ni nunca**

 **-¿Ves? No quiero que estés solita y mucho menos embarazada por favor acepta venir a vivir conmigo, tú trabajas, yo continuo trabajando, en unos meses dejarás de trabajar para dedicarte a tu embarazo y finalmente con un bebito bonito en tus brazos**

 **-Está bien acepto vivir contigo... pero con una condición- le dije- que tú seas la madrina de mi bebé**

 **-Pues condición aceptada- me dijo con una sonrisa que si un hombre estuviera cerca se babea de la impresión, pues ella es parte veela- bueno veo que tienes tus cosas aquí así que te instalarás en la casa ahora mismo... ven Tonks vamos sígueme- me guio hasta una pequeña habitación pero bien amueblada con una ventana que da hacia la calle y el jardín de su casa. La habitación con un ligero color verde que me inspira un poco de tranquilidad- bueno dejo que te instales y descanses un poco**

 **-Muchas gracias Chris- le dije sinceramente- te lo agradezco amiga en verdad**

 **-No agradezcas por eso somos las amigas- hizo una pausa- sé que tú harías lo mismo por mi**

 **-Claro que si ya lo sabes- le dije- no olvido lo que te hizo ese chico de Gryffindor y aún no olvido lo que yo le hice**

 **-Sí creo que teñirle el cabello y dejarlo en ropa interior frente a todo el gran comedor fue algo épico- las dos reímos abiertamente como en nuestros viejos tiempos- somos terribles amiga**

 **-Si ya le he supuesto varias veces- le dije y Chris salió del cuarto**

 **Me recosté en la cama unos momentos aún con una sonrisa en mi cara recordando junto con mi amiga Chris nuestros felices años en Hogwarts, cuando los castigos en Hogwarts eran de lo más divertidos, hacer enojar a Peeves o hacerlo que hiciera algunas travesuras, hacer maldades a los Slytherins o burlarse del cabello de Snape, cuando un simple rompimiento de pareja se olvida en poco tiempo o incluso se llega a convertir en una experiencia, extraño esos tiempos, quisiera regresar a mis felices años en Hogwarts... pero ahora tengo otra realidad, no es tan mala solo si no hubiera esos prejuicios. Me dirigí a mi baúl y comencé a sacar mi ropa y acomodarla en el armario que había en el cuarto, preferí hacerlo de forma muggle porque con magia soy capaz de quemar la ropa o la casa completa. Cuando metía mi ropa no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, pero ahora tenía la cabeza fría y veía mejor lo que había puesto en el baúl: como una fotografía de mi boda con Remus**

 ***Flashback**

 **El día de la boda que era el más esperado por mí y por los Weasley, Potter, Sirius, Hermione y también Remus, recuerdo que cuando me propuso matrimonio estaba un poco asustado, él mismo lo admitió "tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder, pero te amo y quiero casarme contigo", cuando me dijo fue el momento más feliz de mi vida y sin pensarlo dos milésimas de segundos acepté. Nos casaríamos en el jardín de la casa de los Weasley, los padrinos eran James y Lily; James y Sirius no había quien los soportara diciendo "no que no Lunático" o "Otro Merodeador que se nos casa", o que tal "Nos ha cambiado por una mujer" fingiendo lágrimas falsas, Lily, Ginny, Hermione, Molly y yo rodamos los ojos pero no parábamos de reír por las incoherencias que decían ese par lo que provocaban que Remus se pusiera más nervioso un día antes de la boda**

 **Al día siguiente llegué a casa de los Weasley muy temprano (raramente a mi) pero como era el día de mi boda no podía llegar tarde aunque fuera típico de toda mujer, pero si mi madre no me hubiese hablado tan dulcemente me habría levantado más tarde "Nymphadora ya levántate antes de que el novio se arrepienta por tu tardanza", cuando escuché eso me paré en un salto, solo me vestí ya que me había convencido Molly de que me bañara y vistiera allá mismo. Me aparecí en la Madriguera, mi madre y padre llegarían más tarde, Ginny ya me esperaba para llevarme al cuarto de baño y darme un baño y ponerme mi vestido. Tenía muchas cosas en mente como la ceremonia, las palabras de James y Sirius "no te preocupes que si se le ocurre salir huyendo no tiene idea de que le pasará o le lanzaremos maleficios de inmovilidad, por eso nos sentaremos hasta adelante así lo alcanzamos con los hechizos", recordando las palabras de mis padres "que Lupin ni te haga sufrir o yo me encargo de que se arrepienta" o que tal "por el ex apellido Black, Lupin no intentará algo como un plan de escape", todos hablaban como si me hubiese embarazado y por eso nos casábamos. Mi vestido era sencillo pero un poco elegante, con tirantes y algunos detalles como perlas y tipo brillos, para poner y quitar fácilmente, ya saben noche de bodas, claro y ropa interior sexy para la noche... Me vestí y mi madre ya había llegado**

 **-Te ves hermosa Nymphadora- me dijo mi madre casi llorando**

 **-Gracias mamá- le dije y la abrazaba- y claro que me veo más hermosa que mi horrendo nombre mamá**

 **-¿Ya estás lista hija?- dijo mi madre como ignorando mi comentario- debes llevar un velo hija que te cubra el rostro**

 **-Si hija tu madre tiene razón- apareció mi padre por la entrada de la puerta- tu madre lo hizo cuando se casó conmigo, te ves hermosísima hija** **mía**

 **-Gracias papá- dije- pero con lo del velo... no creo que me sirva de mucho- me mordí el labio levemente**

 **-Nymphadora no te muerdas que te acaban de pintar los labios y te estás despintando- dijo mi madre- y ¿qué quieres decir que no necesitas usar el velo?- me miró con una mitad de sonrisita pícara y la otra mitad como de "¿Que Lupin te hizo que? Ya casi era el momento y mi cabello decidí llevarlo un color castaño, el rosa ya sería después, no usar el rosa quiero demostrar por unos minutitos que no soy una niña**

 **-Tonks hija- apareció Molly- ¿ya estás lista?, Remus ya espera**

 **-S...si Molly- dije, mi cabello cambiaba a mil colores por las emociones encontradas**

 **-Hija por favor si continuas cambiando ese cabello me voy a marear- dijo mi padre ofreciéndome su brazo- ¿lista hija?- yo asentí nerviosa, bajamos por las escaleras, temí tropezarme pero por suerte no ocurrió nada. En el jardín había una enorme carpa y pude visualizar a todos los Weasley incluyendo a Charlie que al parecer se tomaba de la mano con una chica rubia; vi a Hermione que era abrazada por Ron, a Harry que no dejaba de mirar a Ginny como embobado, entre otros como a Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ojo Loco, Kingsley y Sirius que era visualizado por varias pelirrojas y casi morí de la risa cuando se tocaba el cabello según él de forma "Sexy y provocativa" y al frente... ahí estaba él con un traje color negro, mi corazón latía a mil por hora por la emoción, mi padre continuaba llevándome del brazo, de reojo mi madre y Molly lloraban en silencio. Llegamos frente a la persona que se nos uniría para siempre; lo vi a los ojos, sus ojos color miel que tantas veces me hacían perderme, se veía como diez años más joven, una hermosa sonrisa me mostraba**

 **-Remus- habló mi padre-por favor quiere y cuida a mi hija- mi padre tomo mi mano se la dio a Remus**

 **-Eso te lo prometo Ted- dijo mirándome, mi padre asintió y se fue a sentar junto a mi madre**

 **-Te ves hermosa- me dijo en vo** **z baja**

 **-Gracias y tú muy guapo- le dije sonriendo**

 **La ceremonia comenzó, los dos estábamos tomados de la mano, el hombre tenía una voz medio chillona, pero aun así fue todo muy hermoso, principalmente los votos en los que obviamente nos juramos amor eterno pase lo que pase. Cuando finalizó la ceremonia de la varita del hombre de enfrente que nos unió para siempre, hizo salir estrellas doradas y nos unimos en un beso de amor**

 ***Fin Flashback**

 **Ahora me pregunto mirando la fotografía en donde los dos sonreíamos tomados de la mano... ¿acaso todo era mentira?**

 _Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Después de mirar la foto sigo acomodando mi ropa y veo que me traje otro recuerdo suyo: una camisa color verde que según me dice es su favorita, aunque yo la detesto ¡Es horrenda! siempre se lo he dicho, pero siempre respondía "Pero a mí me gusta" con expresión de niño pequeño. A pesar del enojo y tristeza no pude evitar sonreír al recordar eso y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. A pesar de todo lo felices que vivimos ¿Cómo pudo terminarse todo eso?, ¿que si todavía lo amo? la verdad es que si, lo amo tanto que lo perdonaría en este mismo momento, pero tenía que ser fuerte Tonks no debes dejarte llevar tanto por los sentimientos como te dejaste llevar antes.**

 **-Nym ¿estás lista?- aparece Chris**

 **-¿Lista para qué?- le pregunto**

 **-Para comer amiga- me dice sonriendo- vamos, te diré que no soy una experta en la cocina pero te aseguro que no quemo la cocina- debo admitir que esa idea me animó un poco**

 **-Si está bien- dije- debo admitir que yo casi siempre quemó la cocina**

 **Bajamos al comedor, yo tenía demasiada hambre, creo que este bebé es el culpable, Chris si sabe cocinar, un rico espagueti y filete fue más que suficiente para que mi bebé quedara tranquilo, creo que ya siento que se mueve, aunque creo que exagero un poco**

 **-Y dime amiga ¿qué tal los antojos?- me dice Chris cuando terminamos de comer**

 **-Pues no, creo que aún no los siento- le respondo- espero y no sea muy exigente este pequeño**

 **-¿Y cómo piensas llamarlo, llamarla... o llamarlos?- me pregunta Chris y yo lo pienso unos minutos**

 **-Si es una niña se llamará Beatrice Annabeth y si es un niño...-suspiro un poco cuando pensé en el nombre perfecto- se llamará como los dos hombres que amo en la vida que son mi padre y... Remus; se llamará Ted Remus Lupin**

 **-Son hermosos- dice Chris- ¿y solo seré yo la madrina?**

 **-No, ¿sabes algo? también pensé en mi tío Sirius Black**

 **-Entiendo- dijo Chris- tendrá dos padrinos, si suena razonable**

 **-¿Y cuándo comienzas a trabajar?- le pregunto cambiando el tema totalmente**

 **-Mañana mismo- me responde- ¿tú cuando trabajas?**

 **-Igual que tú-me responde- y ¿no temes encontrarte con él en el trabajo? Ya sabes diario se encuentran en el trabajo**

 **-No, de hecho jamás coincidimos en el ministerio- respondo- pero no, no creo que lo vea en mucho tiempo**

 **Nos dormimos casi al instante, me alegraba tener la compañía de otra amiga, ya que Lily también lo es, pero prefiero que no sepa dónde estoy, es capaz de decirles a James y él a Sirius y por supuesto a Remus también, eso es lo que menos quiero, pero ¿qué es lo que no quiero? ¿Que sepa dónde estoy y me busque o a que cuando lo vea corra hacia él como si nada pasara, o que tal que en cuanto le pida (si fuera capaz) que volvamos y él me mande muy lejos rechazándome? Dormí con todas esas preguntas en la cabeza, no quería ir a trabajar ¿y si me lo encuentro?... Ya estando en el ministerio con Christina, cerca de ahí están Moody y Kingsley conversando, creo que apenas y si recuerdan a Chris pero aun así la saludan y les informa que entrará a trabajar al ministerio. Caminamos hacia la oficina de aurores y veo a una persona de pie cerca de ahí**

 **-Mira Chris- le digo a mi amiga un poco nerviosa- ¿quién está ahí?**

 **-¿Es Remus, Tonks?- me pregunta**

 **-No es mi tío Sirius- le digo señalándolo con una mirada**

 **-Nymphadora Tonks- dice Sirius de pronto, no sé ni cómo me vio- ¿qué pasó contigo? ¿Dónde has estado?, de tu esposo ya me encargue**

 **-¿Que le hiciste tío?- estoy asustada y enojada- Sirius responde ¿qué le hiciste?**

 **-Sí que te preocupa, tranquila no pasó nada de un golpe en la cara al estilo muggle**

 **-¿Lo golpeaste tío?- le digo- responde, ¿eso hiciste?**

 **-Si Tonks eso hice- dijo rodando los ojos- pero creo que no le bastó, dijo que mejor lo hubiese matado... debiste haber escuchado a James y Lily, incluyendo a Harry, están furiosos con él y por supuesto yo también**

 **-Ya déjalo tío- le digo con tristeza- creo que ya no lo vale**

 **-Ya sobrina tranquila- me abraza- pero no negarás que se lo merece**

 **-Bueno... emm yo los dejo solos un momento- dijo Chris ¡Merlín! Me olvidé de ella**

 **-No Chris ahora nos vamos- le digo- por cierto no los he presentado, tío ella...**

 **-Pues que maleducada sobrina- Sirius interrumpió y sonreía- un placer conocerla soy Sirius Black- hace una reverencia un poco ridícula**

 **-Christina Swan- responde Chris, no sé si estoy loca pero ella se puso de colores, ella extendió su mano y Sirius tomó su mano y se la besó, pensé James y Remus deberían ver eso, creo que se morirían de la risa, creo que ya los escucho** " **el insaciable y alma libre Sirius Black, poniendo esa actitud frente a una mujer"**

 **-Bueno sobrina... hermosa señorita- dijo Sirius en tono ¿seductor?- debo retirarme, nuevamente, un placer conocerla señorita Swan- tomó su mano por una vez más y se la volvió a besar... a mí solamente me revolvió el cabello como cuando tenía 5 años, bueno al menos no estoy pintada para mi tío**

 **-Vamos Chris- le digo a mi amiga- debes conocer tu nuevo lugar de trabajo... posiblemente en algunos meses...- creo que no me escucha ¿pero qué le pasa? Tiene una sonrisa ¿embobada?... ¡Ah creo que ya entendí!...**

 **-Lo siento Tonks ¿decías algo?- dijo Chris tan fuerte y de pronto que hasta me hizo brincar- bueno... yo estaba...**

 **-Sacando baba amiga- le digo burlándome- no sé si estoy loca o tú y mi tío se lanzaron miradas sospechosas**

 **-Ay Nymphadora que cosas se te ocurren a ti- me dice, pero no me engaña, ella parece más que tomate de lo roja que está- mejor dime ¿hay mucho trabajo aquí?**

 **-Humm... la verdad no mucho- le digo- pero por si regresan los malos tiempos, pues aquí estamos**

 **Efectivamente no hay mucho trabajo como uno cree, Sirius y los demás comentaban que en tiempos oscuros jamás salían de la oficina, lamento no haber podido participar porque era tan solo una niña, como lo he dicho muchas veces pueden resurgir magos tenebrosos, ya en dos ocasiones ocurrió, primero Grindelwald y después Tom Riddle.**

 **Co el paso de las semanas, Chris se fue acoplando poco a poco al ministerio, Sirius no se apareció para nada en las últimas seis semanas y por supuesto mi embarazo ya se empezaba a notar, tenía diez semanas, casi once y por supuesto muchos y muchas principalmente esa Hestia Jones (que creo que en un pasado ya muy lejano tuvo algo que ver con Remus) me preguntan "para cuando tu bebé" y yo respondo dentro de siete meses aproximadamente**

 **-Nymphadora habrá junta en la oficina, el ministro Kingsley quiere hablar con todos nosotros- dijo Ojo Loco**

 **-¿Todos?- pregunto- ¿significa que todos los aurores estarán aquí?**

 **-Si Tonks todos- el típico "paciente Alastor Ojo Loco Moody- te esperamos en cinco minutos**

 **¿Ahora qué? ¿Lo volveré a ver después de tantas semanas? ¿Estará bien? ¿Me extrañará? Me hacía mil preguntas en la cabeza entré a la oficina donde sería la junta, ahí estaban James, Lily, Sirius, Kingsley, Ojo Loco, Emmeline Vance, Hestia, otros aurores que solo conocía de vista y... también él estaba, ¿Quién? ¿Cómo quién? ¡Remus!, pero no parecía él, se veía mucho mayor y ahora que lo recuerdo no tenía que ver con la luna llena, puesto que el ciclo pasó hace dos semanas, tenía muchas canas y arrugas, parecía como de casi sesenta años, lo miré con tristeza y me senté al lado de Chris que había llegado, para mi desgracia me senté frente a él, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por dos segundos y en sus ojos había ¿tristeza?, pero no podía debatir por que la junta comenzó**

 **-Si los llamamos a todos los aurores fue porque ahora vigilaremos sospechas de que un antiguo seguidor de Tom Riddle buscará una forma de revivirlo o simplemente intentar ocupar su lugar... Dumbledore dice que no hay que alterarse pero no podemos quedarnos tranquilos- dijo Kingsley**

 **-¿Pero que no se supone que todos están del lado del ministerio?- pregunto e inconscientemente me toco el vientre que empiezo a sentir un movimiento dentro, sonreí una décima de segundo**

 **-¿No lo entiendes verdad sobrina?- dijo Sirius de pronto- muchos simplemente fingieron arrepentimiento, aunque la mitad de los mortifagos ya están muertos, puede que haya algunos... lo que no entiendo es quien lo intenta... pero sea como sea el cuerpo de Voldemort fue destruido y por lo tanto no creo que se pueda hacer algo al respecto para revivirlo**

 **-¿Alguna teoría de quien puede ser Kingsley?- preguntó Remus con voz débil, no se veía muy bien y mi cabello delató esos pensamientos al volverse color gris**

 **-No... Bueno hay varios sospechosos, pero no puedo confirmar nombres aún**

 **-¿Sospechas de los Malfoy?- preguntó Vance**

 **-Puede que sí, pero no hay que dar conclusiones... volverán los antiguos tiempos, solo por si las dudas, que les parecen las guardias... Tonks posiblemente puedas una semana por tu embarazo y...**

 **-Pero Kingsley no puedes decir eso yo estaré...**

 **-No lo harás Nymphadora-dijo de pronto poniéndose de pie, para mi sorpresa Remus**

 **-¿Porque no?- digo de pronto- ¿Ahora te preocupas...?- no debí decir eso frente a todos**

 **-¿Podrían discutir sus asuntos después?- gruñó Ojo Loco. Los dos asentimos y Remus se sentó, las guardias se eligieron al azar y sonreí un poco cuando escuché que Chris y Sirius su primer guardia la tenían juntos y de reojo vi que mi tío le lanzó una mirada que según él, es la más seductora y sexy como tanto decía. Pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando fui elegida junto con Remus para la guardia, decidí no mirarlo, creo que para eso ya habría guardias para hacerlo. No sé cuál fue la intención de Kingsley de ponernos juntos, bueno creo que si lo sé. La reunión terminó y salí lo más deprisa que pude, no sé cuánto tiempo más vaya a soportar todo esto**

 **-¡Tonks!- escuchó su voz pero no quiero verlo ni escucharlo- ¡Nymphadora Lupin!- eso si me detuvo, pero no me giré a verlo y de pronto sentí una suave mano sobre mi hombro derecho y esta vez me giré y lo vi a los ojos, me miraba con una extraña mirada, no era enojo o tristeza, la verdad no sabría decir que tipo de mirada**

 **-¿Podemos hablar por favor?- me dice**

 **-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- le digo mirando hacia otro lado- lo que teníamos que hablar lo dejaste muy claro hace semanas ¿no?**

 **-Por favor Tonks- me dice tomando mis manos, no sabía si soltarme o mantener mis manos entre las suyas- tenemos que hablar**

 **-Está bien- dije por fin- pero aquí no- el asintió y caminamos (con mucha distancia) hacia una oficina vacía, entramos y cerré la puerta- ¿de qué quieres hablar?- caminé un poco para sentarme, pero mi torpeza salió a flote y tropecé pero unas manos me sujetaron por los brazos y cintura que también tocó mi vientre en el cual sentí un movimiento, pero me soltó rápidamente y no caí**

 **-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó, solo asentí sin mirarlo- siéntate por favor**

 **-Solo dime que quieres decirme**

 **-En primer lugar que yo soy el mayor idiota que existe en todo el mundo tanto mágico como muggle- sonreí un poco- y la segunda es... sé que no lo merezco pero quiero pedirte que me perdones...**

 **/_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Contado por Chris**

 **Vigilar un "mortifago" bueno supongo que no debo quejarme mucho, es un trabajo de importancia, pero lo que no me causa mucha gracia es tener que hacerlo (me refiero a la guardia) con el tío de Tonks, Sirius Black que se ve que es un creído, no lo sé pero por su forma de caminar o sonreír me parece un tipo terriblemente arrogante... y por lo que estoy viendo bastante impuntual, teníamos que vernos aquí justamente hace diez minutos, yo soy bastante y exageradamente puntual para mi gusto y el de muchas personas que me conocen. Estoy frente a la casa que presuntamente viven los mortifagos, por supuesto los Malfoy tan arrogantes y odiosos, principalmente su hijo, antiguos mortifagos y posibles responsables si El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado reviviera, pero para mí son paranoias de muchas personas ¡Por Merlín y Morgana! como se les ocurriría ese tipo de cosas, hasta Dumbledore cree que son suposiciones de Kingsley y Moody, pero aquí me tienen en parte es un poco noche, solo estaremos hasta las nueve de la noche y apenas son... ¡No puede ser! las seis de la tarde lo que significa que debo estar con Black casi tres horas... dirán muchos ¿Por qué ese cambio radical? si cuando conociste a Black te pusiste como una boba; pero sin que Tonks lo supiera lo vi otras veces coqueteando con las aurores recién ingresadas y me dio aire de presumido y mujeriego.**

 **-¡Ah! por lo visto ya llegaste- escuché la voz de Black a mis espaldas**

 **-Desde hace diez minutos- le dije molesta- ¿y tú porque tardaste tanto?**

 **-Pues me quedé con James y Remus un rato, sabes que cuando terminemos la "guardia"- dijo esta palabra con comillas imaginarias- Remus y Tonks nos van a relevar**

 **-Tonks olvido mencionarlo- dije- no me dijo que su guardia comenzaría hoy**

 **-Pues Remus no quería decir nada pero James y yo tenemos métodos para convencerlo- dijo Black- así que nos dijo que harían una guardia hoy mismo**

 **-Tonks no lo perdonará tan fácilmente- le digo sin mirarlo a los ojos, siento que me desnuda con la mirada- el haber dudado o dicho que no quería a su hijo no se perdona tan fácil... yo tampoco lo haría en su lugar**

 **-Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo-me dijo con voz ¿Madura?- para nosotros enterarnos de lo que sucedió no fue muy agradable, principalmente para la pelirroja Potter que parecía demonio de agua gritándole a Remus, creo que a James y a mi jamás nos había gritado como a él- hizo un estremecimiento mostrando escalofríos- pero cambiando el tema ¿qué tal está mi sobrina? sé que está viviendo contigo**

 **-Si es verdad, pero por más que finge no puede evitar sentirse mal, se deprime muchas veces, supongo que también su embarazo influye demasiado, pero creo que al lado de su esposo todo sería diferente**

 **-No lo sé- dijo Sirius... ¿Sirius? ¿Desde cuándo digo Sirius y no Black?- si algo conozco de Lupin es que es el hombre más inseguro que conozco, aunque no creo que se haya sentido muy inseguro en plena noche de bodas, sino Tonks no tuviera un pequeño en la panza ¿no crees?**

 **No pude evitar reírme abiertamente, a pesar de su arrogancia y todo, debo admitir que tiene un poco de sentido del humor aunque a veces creo que sea un poco hiriente**

 **-Puede que tengas un poco de razón Black pero aun así, como ya te dije no creo que Tonks se la perdone tan fácil**

 **-Sí que mal- terminó su voz "madura" para comenzar una de creo sexy y ¿coqueta?- y tu ¿qué tal? cuéntame Christina Swan- dijo mi nombre con una voz que derretiría a cualquiera... menos a mí... creo- ¿por qué no te vi nunca en reuniones de aurores o en la boda de mi sobrina?**

 **-Porque yo no vivía aquí Black- dije- yo vivía en Italia antes y por intercambio llegué aquí**

 **-Vaya y desde cuando conoces a Tonkis- dijo Sirius ¿qué diría mi amiga si escuchara a su tío llamarla así?- creo eran amigas desde Hogwarts**

 **-Si así es, solo que íbamos en diferentes casas, ella en Hufflepuff y yo en Ravenclaw, pero sin contar la diferencia de casas nos llevábamos muy bien y por supuesto que actualmente también, soy una pequeña parte veela y ¿qué más quieres saber?**

 **-Sí que tienes un pasado interesante, por eso explica tanta hermosura en ti- me dice- espero y poder seguir conociéndote durante las guardias siguientes**

 **-Pues no estés tan seguro tío- apareció Tonks de pronto, llevaba el cabello gris y se veía muy triste- todo lo dicho fue una falsa alarma por parte de algunos bromistas de Hogsmeade**

 **-No me digas que los gemelos Weasley tuvieron que ver en algo- dijo Sirius**

 **-No, no nada que ver con ellos- dijo Tonks sin sonreír- enserio que esos tipos fueron muy estúpidos al decir algo tan grave, creo que las personas siguen asustadas... Kingsley dijo que ya podían irse**

 **-Y tú Tonks- le digo- ¿pasa algo?**

 **-Bueno como no quiero meterme en conversaciones femeninas yo me retiro... Chris, Tonkis, yo las dejo y nada de merodeo nocturno- dijo mientras se acercaba a Tonks**

 **-¿Cómo me llamaste tío?- dijo Tonks sin expresión alguna**

 **-Na...nada sobrina- dijo Sirius- espero verlos pronto- vi que tocaba el vientre de mi amiga, por alguna razón me enternecí y vi que Tonks le sonrió brevemente y Sirius le daba un beso en la frente y desapareció**

 **-Tonks no me has respondido- le digo mi amiga- ¿sucedió algo en el ministerio verdad?**

 **-Pues... algo así- tenía lágrimas en los ojos- Remus me pidió perdón y que regresara con él**

 **-¿Eso hizo?- le pregunto- entonces ¿porque estás tan triste amiga?**

 **-Porque soy una idiota por eso precisamente- me dijo llorando a lágrima viva**

 **-¿Por qué dices eso Nym?- estoy completamente angustiada**

 **-Porque comenzamos a discutir por idioteces suyas... y mías también**

 **-¿Cómo ocurrió?, mejor cuéntamelo en casa- le digo**

 **-No, prefiero esperar un poco- me dijo- te lo contaré aquí mismo- me quedé extrañada pero respeté su decisión**

 ***Flashback**

 **Contado por Tonks**

 **Remus y yo hablamos en la oficina a solas, me aseguré de poner algún encantamiento para que nadie entrara tal como lo hacía Sirius en Grimmauld Place cuando Remus y yo estábamos a solas...**

 **-Quiero que me perdones y volvamos Tonks- me dijo, pero por alguna razón no lo escuchaba seguro**

 **-¿Es verdad que Sirius te golpeó?- le pregunté**

 **-Sí, la verdad fue mucho menos de lo que merecía en realidad- me dijo en voz baja y sin mirarme- pero una poción que uso después de la luna me quitó la marca del golpe**

 **-Entiendo- le dije, aún preferiría no contestarle- ¿eso fue hace mucho?**

 **-El mismo día en... - ya entendí, solo que esperé a que no dijera nada- en que te fuiste... ¿Dónde estás viviendo?, porque me di cuenta que en tu antiguo departamento ya no vives**

 **No lo podía creer, me fue a buscar, lo miré a los ojos y también hizo lo mismo, odiaba verlo así, pero no puedo olvidar y superar lo que dijo ese día, me hacía sentir terriblemente culpable**

 **-Dora- extrañaba que me dijera así- aún no me has respondido**

 **-¿Que tengo que responderte?- le digo- creí que lo habías dejado claro aquella vez**

 **-¿Que dices Nymphadora?- su voz no se escuchó muy amable ni tranquila- yo jamás te pedí que te fueras, al contrario te dije que no te fueras pero no me escuchaste... te ganó el orgullo Black que tienes en la sangre- En el fondo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que él tenía toda la razón del mundo. Jamás me dijo "vete de la casa Nymphadora" o "ya no te quiero"... esa es la pregunta que debo hacerle**

 **-Remus- no me quedo callada- tú... ¿tú me quieres? ¿Aún me quieres?**

 **-No Tonks, yo no te quiero...- eso me dolió y comencé a llorar abiertamente y vi que se arrodilló ante mí-... yo te amo- me quitó las manos de mi cara- Tonks mírame por favor**

 **-Si en verdad me amas ¿porque eres así ahora?- le digo aun llorando-te descono** **zco totalmente, siento que has cambiado con el tiempo, dejaste de ser el chico de quince años que me regaló un chocolate de visita a casa ¿Que ocurrió contigo?**

 **-Solo ocurrió una cosa- dijo- que soy el mayor idiota que existe, un cobarde, tonto y todos los insultos que quieras decirme- tomó mis manos- pero te pido, aunque no lo merezca que me des otra oportunidad, sé que me has dado tantas que ya no merezco una sola oportunidad tuya, tú me importas Tonks... también nuestro hijo**

 **-¿Cómo sé que no me engañas?, yo no te creo mucho...- le dije... me lleva, usaré una frase de Hagrid ¡No debí decir eso!, se puso de pie y su expresión cambió a una molesta**

 **-¿Crees que no me importan Nymphadora Tonks?- me dijo molesto, diría que casi me grita- ¿eso es lo que tú crees?, Bien piensa lo que tú quieras, yo me arrepiento de lo que dije hace seis semanas, pero si quieres continuar así será tu decisión- si quería hacerlo sufrir o hacerlo llorar no funcionó, la que no deja de llorar soy yo, pero se me ocurre algo, cuando lo estoy pensando bien, escucho la puerta, ¿cómo pueden tocar la puerta si puse numerosos encantamientos?**

 **-Nymphadora, Lupin- escuché a OjoLoco- ¿quieren salir de ahí ahora mismo?, no creas que conozco todos los encantamientos que haces para evitar escuchar tras las puertas**

 **Salimos los dos de la oficina, sin mirarnos siquiera, yo estaba más que furiosa, pero también se mezclaba la tristeza y el dolor por la pequeña discusión, pero miramos a OjoLoco que tenía una extraña expresión en la cara... ¡Que terrorífico!**

 **-Noticias- dijo OjoLoco- todo ha sido un invento de unos estúpidos bromistas de Hogsmeade cerca de cabeza de puerco, inventaron que Voldemort había vuelto y por supuesto desataron terror en todo Hogsmeade por supuesto ya fueron detenidos y serán juzgados por eso... no sé si se los lleven a Azkaban pero no se la librarán tan fácil... por lo tanto le enviaré un patronus a Black y la señorita Swan que regresen**

 **-No Moody- dije de pronto- yo misma iré a buscarlos ¿están en la mansión Malfoy?, nos vemos luego OjoLoco**

 **-Tu no irás a ningún lado- dijo Remus tomándome del brazo- mejor que OjoLoco les envié un patronus**

 **-No Lupin ya te dije que yo misma iré- hice una pausa- si de verdad te importamos, nos buscarás en la mansión Malfoy, sino... me daré cuenta de que no valemos nada para ti... estoy hablando enserio- y sin decir nada más desaparecí**

 ***Fin Flashback**

 **-Y bueno eso fue lo que yo hice- le dije a Chris- ¿crees que fue muy estúpido de mi parte?**

 **-Bueno la verdad... tal vez si te funcionó- dijo Chris-mira... quien está ahí**

 **Di media vuelta hacia donde ella señalaba y ahí estaba Remus... si lo hizo, vino a buscarme**

 **-Hola Christina- saludó Remus- ¿podría hablar con mi esposa?**

 **-Que tal Remus- dijo Chris- bueno... emm yo me retiro, nos vemos amiga- y desapareció**

 **-Siéntate por favor- fue casi la misma voz que como lo pidió en la oficina- hay que hablar seriamente...**

 _Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Me pide que hablemos y dijo seriamente, puede que tenga razón y debamos hablar, que pasa con nuestra difícil situación, puede que Remus tenga mucha razón en decir que tengo el orgullo Black en la cabeza, pero debo decir que él no se queda atrás, pero si me buscó, pudo superar un poco el estúpido orgullo que tiene, si él puede ¿porque yo no?**

 **-Sí, es verdad, necesitamos hablar- en el fondo estaba que saltaba de alegría, pero también quería hacerlo sufrir un poco para que sienta lo que yo sentí una vez, o mejor dicho varias veces- comencemos por el principio ¿no te parece?**

 **Si Dora tienes toda la razón- dijo Remus, ahora sonreía de una manera que quería decirle, "al diablo todo te perdono", pero no tengo que escuchar que me va a decir- pero por favor, no hagas tantos cambios de cabello a menos que quieras dejarme mareado**

 **-Lo siento- mi cabello estaba incontrolable por las emociones, pero a la vez tenía hambre, demasiada hambre diría yo y mi estómago me delató**

 **-Creo que tienen hambre- dijo Remus... esperen ¿dijo tienen?, si eso dijo tienen- vamos a comer algo ¿te gustaría?, ya es tarde pero no dudo que encontremos algún lugar muggle para comer, mejor dicho cenar**

 **Caminamos como lo hacíamos cuando éramos novios, pero no hablamos de nuestra situación, quizá quería dejarlo para después, pero hablamos con total normalidad sobre la falsa alarma y la única guardia que hubo: la de Sirius y Christina**

 **-Tonks, ¿Sirius no trató de coquetear con tu amiga?- me pregunta Remus**

 **-Pues te diré que si, en eso estaba cuando yo llegué, creo que Chris se sentía un poco incómoda con su presencia, ya hablaré con ella más tarde**

 **-No me extraña de Sirius, hace poco dijo que haría lo posible para que cayera a sus pies- dijo- pero lo único que ganó fue un golpe de Lily y un "ni se te ocurra agregarla a tu lista pulgoso"- los dos reímos, igual que en los buenos tiempos- ven entremos a este restaurante muggle- dijo señalando donde había casi todo tipo de comida**

 **-Si me parece perfecto- dije emocionada**

 **-Cuidado con tu cabello por favor**

 **-Es verdad se me olvidó que era un lugar muggle, mejor usaré un color de cabello para que los muggles no me tiren de loca- y cambié mi cabello rosa a uno rubio que hace años volvía loco a Remus**

 **Nos sentamos en una mesa y por lo visto había mi comida favorita espagueti y carne asada, pero por alguna razón no quería comer eso, preferí comer pescado algo nada típico en mi dado que no me gusta, pero ese era mi antojo... ¡Ay no ya comenzamos bebé!**

 **-¿Segura que quieres pescado?- preguntó Remus extrañado- te seré sincero que me extraña de ti, creí que lo detestabas**

 **-Yo igual pero supongo que tú hijo o hija tiene algo que ver- le digo tocando mi vientre- pero espero que no dure mucho el gusto por el pescado- el solo sonrió y me tomó de la mano**

 **-Mejor hablaremos cuando terminemos de comer ¿te parece bien?**

 **-Sí, creo que será mejor- le digo. Comimos tranquilamente, comentando cosas del ministerio y sobre Harry y Ron que pronto entrarán al ministerio, al parecer quieren ser aurores, todo el mundo quiere ser auror; Remus, Ojo Loco y yo nos encargaremos de su educación, cenamos tranquilamente, ni el pescado lo sentí espantoso como cuando mi madre... upss mi madre no sabe nada de mi embarazo, no se lo he dicho y dudo que Remus quiera hacerlo a menos que quiera una misión suicida**

 **-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunta- te ves muy preocupada**

 **-Es... es mi madre- le digo- no sabe nada que estoy embarazada... me va a matar, por no haberle dicho nada**

 **-Bueno después de matarte a ti seguirá conmigo, creo que ya la estoy escuchando, sacará lo Black que tiene al igual que su hija, si tu padre no me mata tu madre lo hará**

 **-¿Y si vamos a hablar con ellos?- le pregunto- no ahora... bueno si tú quieres**

 **-Si mejor iremos pero creo que será mañana, lo mejor será que vayas a descansar, pero antes tú y yo debemos hablar- me dijo y salimos del restaurante, como el clima era excelente nos sentamos en una banca que había cerca de un parque- muy bien Tonks ahora hay que aclarar puntos sobre la situación que estamos viviendo actualmente, hay que recordar que esta situación ya la hemos vivido anteriormente, pero ahora tenemos otra situación... estuve pensando todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera para pensar en que no debo permitir que mi condición no me impida tener mi propia familia y una vida normal como cualquier persona y poder tener a ese pequeño en mis brazos**

 **-Remus- lo abracé mientras lloraba, más bien era por la emoción de que sus palabras se escuchaban lo más sincero que lo había escuchado en toda mi vida, nos mantuvimos así abrazados no sé cuánto tiempo pudo haber sido y después de muchas semanas nos volvimos a besar, aunque no pudimos juntarnos más porque una panza de casi once semanas nos separaba y entonces se me ocurrió algo**

 **-¿Quieres tocarlo?- le digo y me miró de forma extraña-a tú hijo... si tú quieres claro**

 **-Sí, sí quiero hacerlo- yo le di mi mano y llevé la suya a mi vientre, la verdad no se veía mucho, pero por razones obvias había un pequeño adentro, las manos de ambos tocaron mi vientre y así nos mantuvimos algunos minutos, una lágrima de felicidad caía por mi mejilla, miré de reojo a Remus y creo que ocultaba también una lágrima**

 **-Tonks- me dijo de pronto y me abrazó con una mano- gracias**

 **-¿Gracias porque amor?- le pregunto**

 **-Por muchas cosas- me dijo- por aparecer en mi vida, por no rechazarme cuando te enteraste de mi condición, por tenerme suficiente paciencia cuando me comportaba como un imbécil, por estar conmigo siempre aunque yo te haya intentado alejar de mi más de una vez, por amarme tanto o más que yo a ti, por apoyarme en todo momento y...**

 **-Está bien ya entendí- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos- me harás llorar más de lo que ya estoy llorando**

 **-Solo me faltaba decir una cosa- me dijo acariciando mi cabello que era rosa- y también por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo... Te amo Nymphadora Tonks**

 **-Y yo a ti Remus Lupin- y nos besamos una vez más**

 **-Y otra cosa más- me dijo- ¿quisieras perdonar a este lobo idiota?**

 **-Claro que sí, una y otra vez más- debo amarlo demasiado para perdonarlo**

 **-Oh algo más, tú tienes algo mio- dijo fingiendo (y debo decir que es pésimo para mentir) enojo- mi camisa favorita**

 **-¿Cual camisa?- le digo fingiendo inocencia- yo no recuerdo ninguna**

 **-La color verde, se perfectamente que te la llevaste porque la escondías entre tu ropa para que no la usara**

 **-Ah esa- le dije, fingiré una mentira- si usé mi varita y con la palabra "incendio", desapareció**

 **-¿Qué hiciste que?- saltó de pronto- Pero porque lo hiciste, si bien sabes que es mi favorita de todas**

 **-Pues la mía no lo era, ya te dije que no combina con tus ojos y te hace ver... gordo**

 **-Oye eso no es justo- me dijo haciendo un puchero que me enterneció- y no me hace ver... gordo como tú dices**

 **-Claro que no la quemé- le digo riendo- necesitaba algo que me recordara a ti... ya te pareces a Sirius**

 **-Eso jamás- dijo fingiendo ofensa- ¿parecerme a Sirius?, no gracias... y así que guardaste esa camisa**

 **-Si ¿la quieres?- el asintió haciendo ojos de borrego que no pude negarme, yo bufé- está bien, mejor vamos a la casa de Chris, ahí la tengo**

 **Los dos nos aparecimos en la entrada de la casa de Chris, no creo que le moleste que entre Remus, hace un par de semanas dijo que si lograba dar conmigo en su casa, ella no le impediría entrar, misteriosamente todo estaba muy oscuro, escuchamos algunos ruidos en la sala, los dos sacamos las varitas por si era algo de peligro; con un movimiento de varita Remus encendió una lámpara que había en la sala y para nuestra sorpresa vimos...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remus y yo entramos a la casa de Chris y vimos algo que nos dejó más que impactados, ahí estaba Chris si efectivamente, pero no estaba sola, ahí con ella (si es que la podía ver) había una cabellera color negra que la tenía básicamente acostada en un sofá y Sirius ya no tenía su túnica puesta, con suerte aún tenía ropa, parecía que se comían los dos, Remus y yo nos miramos impresionados, no sabíamos que hacer, pero como vi que Sirius ya tenía otras intenciones y por lo visto Chris también, decidimos actuar, no de igual manera que ellos (rayos), no, de otra forma que Sirius siempre nos decía**

 **-Yo no vivo aquí pero sugiero que si van a hacer sus "cosas" usen una habitación ¿no creen?- dijo Remus entre sorprendido y burlón**

 **-Tonks/ Remus- dijeron al mismo tiempo, mirándonos, Chris me gritó a mí y Sirius a Remus, después intercambiaron miradas ahora al revés- Remus/ sobrina**

 **-Amiga/ amigo- dijimos los dos mirándolos e hicimos lo mismo que ellos- Christina/ tío**

 **-¡Black!- dijo Chris "aterrorizada", a mí no me engaña que no se veía así para nada- ¿qué merlines y morganas se supone que haces aquí?**

 **Sirius estaba confundido, pero con una enorme sonrisa- pues creí que tú también...**

 **-YO NO DIJE NADA- gritó Chris, me miró a mi- Tonks yo...**

 **-Mejor me voy- dijo Remus- creo que después vuelvo por mi camisa, creo que tú y Christina tienen que hablar, Sirius ¿te quedarás?**

 **-No- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- yo me iré- dijo Sirius**

 **-Haces bien Black- dijo Chris totalmente roja, no sé si de coraje (de que mi tío la haya besado o porque interrumpimos) o de pena porque los hayamos visto- Vete por favor... adiós Remus, disculpa por lo que viste**

 **-No te preocupes- le dijo aparentando estar tranquilo, cuando en realidad casi se moría de risa al igual que yo- mejor me llevo a "Pulgoso" para que ustedes hablen, vamos Sirius**

 **-Sí, emm... adiós sobrina- me dio un beso en la frente- adiós Christy- dijo despidiéndose con una mano en el aire, por lo que vi tenía ¿miedo? acercarse a Chris**

 **-Adiós Tonks, adiós Chris- me dijo Remus mientras se despedía de nosotros (del bebé y de mí)- los amo- y salió de la casa**

 **-Sirius espera- dije de pronto y mi tío regresó- ¿de dónde conseguiste la dirección de Chris?**

 **-Bendito sea Alastor Ojo Loco Moody- dijo Sirius haciendo una reverencia-** **bye**

 **\- Eres un...- Chris se quedó callada, pero creo que dijo una palabra que es lo suficiente terrible como para pronunciarlo en voz alta- Tonks yo, emm... amiga ¿estás molesta?**

 **-¿Por besar a mi tío?- le dije sarcásticamente- debes estar bromeando**

 **-Ay Nym... es que...- oh Merlín irá a decir lo que creo**

 **-Wow… wow, espera- le dije con una enorme sonrisa- ¿quieres decir que... estás enamorada de mi tío?, amiga ¿eso quieres decir?**

 **-Pero él no me verá de la misma manera- ¡Yes! ya lo admitió- solo me verá como una de sus conquistas, ya lo ha hecho ¿no?**

 **-¿Estás segura amiga?- le digo- porque de la forma en la que te besuqueaba no se veía que eras una conquista suya y claro que tú no hacías nada para impedirlo**

 **-Bue... bueno, es... es inevitable- me dice tartamudeando- es que sabe hacerlo**

 **-Bien ya no entres en detalles, hacer cosas "indebidas" como las llama Sirius no deben hacerlas en la sala y eso nos lo repitió a mí y a Remus durante mucho tiempo**

 **-Ay Tonks ahora que pensarás de mi- me dijo Chris**

 **-Que serás mi futura tía, eso es lo que yo creo- le dije burlándome**

 **-No te rías Tonks- me dijo Chris- ¿y si tiene novia?**

 **-¿Mi tío?- le dije- ¿con novia? no, no lo creo y aunque sea un mujeriego de lo peor siempre respetó a las chicas con las que salía**

 **-Aun así Tonks no lo puedo permitir- dijo Chris- es mucho mayor que yo**

 **-No sé de donde ya había escuchado eso- le dije recordando a cierto ojimiel- ¿eso que tiene que ver? Remus es trece años mayor que yo y no hubo tanto impedimento, excepto por sus prejuicios, pero ustedes no los tienen por favor deberían darse una oportunidad**

 **-Hay que esperar a que pasa con el tiempo- dijo Chris- pero cambiando totalmente el tema ¿qué pasó?**

 **Le conté todo lo que ocurrió en cuanto desapareció de la mansión Malfoy, el restaurante y las disculpas que me pidió tantas veces**

 **-Y ¿volverás con él?- me preguntó Chris emocionada**

 **-No lo sé aún- le respondí- siento feo dejarte sola, me ha ayudado en estas semanas y no se me hace muy justo**

 **-Nada Tonks, tu hijo los necesita juntos, por favor no es muy justo que vivan separados si ya te pidió disculpas**

 **-Si tal vez- le dije pensando- pero creo que esperaré un poco más- sonreí- ¿Y qué tal todo?**

 **-¿Y, que tal todo de qué?- me preguntó Chris disimulando**

 **-¿Cómo qué?- le digo- pues el beso ¿cómo te buscó?**

 **-Ah eso- dijo Chris- no, no quisiera hablar de eso... no aún por favor Tonks**

 **-Bueno está bien no te obligaré- le digo un poco desilusionada- mejor iré a descansar, hasta mañana Chris**

 **-Hasta mañana Tonks- me dijo y yo subí a mi habitación dejando a Chris en la sala**

 **Contado por Chris**

*Flashback

 **Estaba en la casa, pensando aún como le iría a Tonks con Remus ¿habría reconciliación?, si llegará a haber ella se iría de aquí y regresaría con su marido... no la culpo, ambos merecen ser muy felices después de como dice Tonks tantos estúpidos prejuicios; a la vez pensaba en la breve conversación con Sirius en las afueras de la mansión Malfoy y también dijo algo sobre ¿conocernos?, la verdad no lo planeo así, no me gustaría para nada ser una de sus conquistas como lo es en el departamento de aurores o como cuentan que era el más mujeriego de todo Hogwarts junto con James y Remus (bueno ellos dos no tanto)... lo que menos quiero es sufrir por un hombre. Todos esos pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuché la puerta, yo sorpresivamente llevaba mi bata de dormir, era extraño, normalmente no espero visitas en horas nocturnas, tal vez Tonks olvidó sus llaves y no quiere aparecerse dentro de la casa, me dirigí a la puerta de la entrada y para mi sorpresa era:**

 **-Hola Chris- dijo Sirius**

 **-Black- le dije sorprendida- ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? y ¿cómo sabes que vivo aquí?**

 **-Oh es gracias a una gran fuente de consulta que jamás adivinarás**

 **-Alastor Ojo Loco Moody- le dije**

 **-Si es verdad- dijo- y bueno yo venía a... emm... a ver a mi sobrina y pues Remus no ha** **regresado**

 **-Tonks no ha vuelto- le dije mirándolo- y se fue con Remus precisamente**

 **-Ya me imagino lo que harán esos dos- susurró pero lo escuché perfectamente- bueno ya me voy**

 **-¿Quieres pasar?- dije ¿yo dije eso?- bueno... no creo que Tonks tarde mucho en volver**

 **-Si... claro- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos, creo que lo sorprendí- pero no conoces a ese par, cuando se veían a "escondidas" en mi casa, no aparecían después de no sé cuántas horas haciendo no sé qué cosas en mi casa**

 **-Entiendo- le dije- ¿gustas algo de beber?**

 **-No gracias no quiero molestarte- me dijo en un tono bastante formal**

 **-Bien- me senté junto a él, no sin antes mirarlo a los ojos ¡** **Merlín! que ojos tan hermosos tiene, son de un gris bastante bonitos, su cabello ligeramente largo, hace que pare** **zca de unos veinticinco años, casi como mi edad, tenía un ligero color bronceado en la piel que lo hacía ver bastante... tan... atractivo**

 **-¿Tú qué opinas?- escuché de los labios de Sirius, esos labios, inconscientemente me mordí el labio- ¿me escuchaste?**

 **-Oh lo siento me distraje- le dije sacudiendo la cabeza- no pasa nada yo solo...**

 **Pero ya no seguí hablando porque en ese momento Sirius me tomó por los brazos y me acercó a él besándome suavemente, yo no me resistí ni un segundo y me dejé llevar, pero algo me hizo reaccionar y lo aparté de mi violentamente**

 **-Black ¿qué hiciste?- le dije impresionada**

 **-Pues creo es obvio- respondió descaradamente- te besé**

 **-Eso ya lo sé ¿porque lo hiciste?- le dije**

 **-No lo sé- me respondió- algo de mi dijo que lo hiciera**

 **-Sí, y no quiero saber que "parte" de ti fue la que te impulsó- le dije sin pensarlo, eso provocó que se sonrojara ¿Sirius Black sonrojado?**

 **-Eh, bueno... creo ... creo que mejor me voy- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie- gracias por...- pero ahora fui yo la que actuó y lo atraje hacia a mí en el sofá continuando con el beso, tenía un delicioso sabor a vainilla y yo amo la vainilla, sin pensarlo mucho le quité la túnica sin soltarnos ni separarnos, poco a poco sentí que una mano de Sirius quería entrar por mi blusa, pero en ese momento llegó Tonks con Remus y el resto ya se conoce**

 ***Fin Flashback**

 **Solo me queda una cosa que admitir: Estoy enamorada de Sirius Orión Black**


	8. Chapter 8

Me desperté temprano al otro día y con mucha hambre, pues Chris y yo debemos ir al ministerio a trabajar, pero como mi alarma natural (ósea yo) jamás despertó, me levanté media hora después y ya se me hacía muy tarde como para poder desayunar algo. Me bañé rápidamente y para mi sorpresa Chris aún no se levantaba porque no había señales suyas en la cocina que es donde casi siempre está, lo único que se me puede ocurrir es ir a buscarla a su habitación, para mi sorpresa seguía profundamente dormida, pero lo más extraño y gracioso es que hablaba en sueños y decía algo como "No te vayas Black" o "eres un idiota pero te amo". No sabía cómo reaccionar aunque la verdad me moría de risa, pero no quería despertarla con risas, así que mejor quise darle una pequeña sorpresa mañanera

-Hola Chris- dije imitando la voz de Sirius lo más cercana posible- si me oyes quiero decirte algo

-Si esto es un sueño Sirius puedes quitarme la túnica- respondió para mi sorpresa y abrió poco a poco los ojos- NYMPHADORA

-Buenos días futura señora Black- le dije riendo- parece que se te hace tarde

-¿Que? ¿Pero cómo...?- dijo Chris levantándose- ¿qué escuchaste Nymphadora Tonks?

-Bueno, solo queda saber si eso es mutuo ¿no lo crees?, vamos que se hace tarde

En menos de quince minutos, Chris estaba totalmente lista e íbamos hacia el ministerio, ella estaba muy callada, posiblemente por lo que escuché

-Chris... ¿estás bien?- le pregunté en voz baja

-Si todo bien gracias- me respondió en forma cortante- mira Tonks... es Remus verdad

-Si es verdad, la verdad me extraña que esté aquí, se supone que debería estar en Hogwarts ya que iniciaron las clases... iré a hablar con él, nos vemos luego

-Si está bien- me dijo y ella entró al ministerio

-Hola Dora- me saludó Remus con un beso

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté- creí que estabas en Hogwarts

-Sí, pero hoy tuve un día libre y lo quise aprovechar para que hoy vayamos a visitar a tus padres

-¿Seguro?- le pregunté

-Totalmente seguro- me respondió- sé que me matarán, principalmente tu madre y a los dos por no haberle dicho con tiempo

-Y aparte por no visitarla y no sé cuántas cosas más- le dije- pero ya veremos que tal nos va con mi madre

-Bien te veré a las 6 en punto aquí mismo - me miró, me sonrió y tocó mi vientre- te amo, mejor dicho los amo a los dos

-Nosotros también te amamos- le dije y nos besamos nuevamente- te veremos a las seis- y entré al departamento, el trabajo es ser mentores de los nuevos aspirantes para ser futuros aurores y para mi sorpresa y alegría ahí estaban Harry y Ron

-Hola chicos- los saludé

-Que tal Tonks- me saludó Harry- ¿todo bien?

-Si Harry gracias- le respondí

-Escuchamos que tú y Remus se reconciliaron ¿es cierto?- preguntó Ron

-Si es verdad- le respondí- ya aceptó por fin que lo que tenga no importa

-Me alegro mucho Tonks- dijo Harry- pero si Remus vuelve con lo mismo, nos encargaremos Sirius mi padre y yo

-Yo también por supuesto- dijo Ron- junto con Fred...

-Y George...- dijo Harry

-Y Bill...- dije yo

-Y Molly- dijimos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo- bueno chicos los veré en clase- les dije despidiéndome de ellos- así que jóvenes Potter y Weasley- dije como prefecta- pórtense bien

-Si profesora Tonks- dijeron al mismo tiempo- te pareces a Percy diciendo eso- dijo Ron y ambos caminaron hacia otro lado

Yo solo sonreí y caminé hacia la oficina, las clases se darían ahí mismo, pero hasta dentro de una hora, caminé sin rumbo fijo y fijé mi mirada hacia un pequeño lugar de comida y había ¡Merlín! Helados rellenos de nata de Cornualles y Mousse de fresa, ¡Quiero uno! y claro que me lo compraré, me acerco al pequeño lugar y antes de formarme a comprar

-¿Qué crees que vas a comer sobrina?- escuché a Sirius, giré y ahí estaba con James- no creo que sea muy bueno para ti

-Canuto tiene razón- dijo James- pero recuerdo cuando Lily estaba embarazada de Harry, eran las tres de la mañana y me decía "James, quiero un poco de sandía con chocolate" dijo imitando la voz de Lily dramática pero espantosamente que seguramente Lily lo golpearía- ¿Se imaginan? ¿Sandía con chocolate? ¿Qué es eso?

-Eso es asqueroso amigo mío- dijo Sirius haciendo una extraña mueca- espero que el mini Lunático no salga igual de exigente que el mini Cornamenta o Lunático en grande se volverá loco

-Y ¿cuándo habrá un mini Canuto tío?- le pregunto, miré hacia el puesto y habían llegado más personas- ya ven por su culpa perdí mi lugar

-Tranquila chiclito- dijo James- eh... ministro Kingsley, ¿podrías pedir un helado relleno de nata de Cornualles y Mousse de fresa?, ya sabes antojo de embarazada- James lo dijo en voz tan "baja" que medio ministerio lo escuchó y Kingsley asintió

-James- dijo Sirius fingiendo ser dramático- ¿estás embarazado?

-¿Que yo no...?- a veces siento que todavía tienen quince o dieciséis años como cuando nos visitaban a mis padres y a mí, Remus obviamente era el único "maduro" de los dos- ¿por qué dices eso?

-Es que hiciste una voz tan parecida a la pelirroja cuando estaba con sus dichosos antojos, no será que la pelirroja esté...

-No, no lo creo- dijo James- ella y yo no hemos... para que te digo

-Hablando de cosas que "hemos" hecho tío- le dije- ¿pasó algo anoche de casualidad?

-¿Anoche?- me preguntó con cara de inocencia- no recuerdo lo que pasó anoche, pero te aseguro que dormí de lo más hermoso anoche... ya sabes, sueño de belleza

-Necesitas ayuda amigo- dijo James

-Tonks ten- dijo Kingsley acercándome el helado- supuse que era para ti porque dudo que James esté...

-No- dijo James- como cree señor ministro

-Muchas gracias ministro- le dije y saqué algunos Knuts- ¿cuánto fue del helado?

-No fue nada Tonks- dijo Kingsley mientras caminaba- tómalo como un extra de tu trabajo y a la futura mamá

-Gracias señor ministro- le dije y comencé a comer el helado un poco rápido

-Tranquila Tonks o mini Lunático o mini Lunática... o que tal minis Lunatics se atragantarán

-¿Minis Lunátics?- pregunté- ¿de cuántos hijos crees que estoy embarazada?

-Bueno eso depende de los padres ¿no?- dijo Sirius- haber de que tanto amor se dieron- me puse de mil colores

-Bueno Tonks te dejamos por un momento porque debemos preparar nuestra clase, me alegra saber que mi hijo quiere ser un auror- dijo James con orgullo- no comas tan rápido, relájate

-Si James gracias- le dije- tío, tenemos una plática pendiente

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Sirius- pues en la tarde hablaremos

-No, en la no porque Remus y yo iremos a la casa de mis padres a darles una noticia algo atrasada de hace algunas semanas, mejor lo dejamos para mañana, eso si seguimos vivos, porque cuando mamá se entere y peor que no le dijimos nada

-Oh ya me imagino a mi prima Dromeda- dijo Sirius- les deseo mucha suerte, vamos Corny que debemos educar a los nuevos- y ambos se alejaron

Yo impartiría la clase de ocultamiento y disfraz una materia sumamente fácil para mí, en cambio si hubiese sido sigilo y rastreo ya hubiese fracasado debido a mi patosidad innata. Sorprendentemente eran varios chicos los que decidieron ser aurores, sin presumir pero Harry y Ron son de los mejores, creí que Hermione decidiría estudiar lo mismo pero por Ron me enteré que a ella le interesa los derechos de criaturas mágicas y derecho mágico. Ay que Hermione, pero fue su decisión y entre clases me di cuenta que ya faltaban cinco minutos para las seis de la tarde y mi turno ya había terminado

-Tonks ¿nos vamos?- escuché a Chris desde la puerta

-No Chris, Remus y yo iremos a hablar con mis padres y darles la noticia, solo espero y no nos asesinen

-Bien, te espero en casa Nym- y desapareció. Salí del ministerio y como siempre Remus ya esperaba afuera, no me extraña de él siempre tan puntual, me preocupa un poco porque en una semana es la luna llena y lo primero que haré será preguntar si ya tomó la poción que "amablemente" Snape aún se encarga de realizarle

-Dora ¿estás lista?- me preguntó, no creo que fuera necesario tanto saludo porque nos vimos hace algunas horas

-Para el sermón y asesinato de mi madre... si bastante lista- le dije, me sonrió y juntos aparecimos en un callejón cerca de la casa de mis padres ya que ellos viven en una calle muggle, caminamos tomados de la mano y llegamos justo a la puerta de la entrada de la casa Tonks, toqué la puerta y fue mi padre quien abrió la puerta

-Tonks hija que alegría verte... que tal Remus- saludó mi padre con una sonrisa- entren por favor, ya tiene mucho que no nos visitan... ANDRÓMEDA ven

-¿Que pasa Ted porque gritas?... NYMPHADORA hija- bajó mi madre por las escaleras- Remus que alegría verlos, ya tiene mucho que no vienen por aquí, creo que ya se olvidaron de nosotros

-No digas eso mamá- le dije mientras la abrazaba, cuando nos soltamos me miró de forma extraña- y no me llames Nymphadora ni mucho menos lo grites

-Ay hija exageras demasiado- dijo mi madre mientras abrazaba a Remus- y bueno ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita?

-Pues verás Andrómeda- comenzó Remus- es algo que es muy importante

-Me asustan un poco- dijo mi madre- ¿le sucedió algo a James, Lily, Sirius, Harry, Clary...?

-Mamá tranquila ellos están bien- le dije calmándola- la verdad es una noticia que debían saber desde hace tiempo... bueno es que yo estoy embarazada mamá

Hija que alegría- dijo mi madre abrazándome- solo tenía que confirmarlo

-¿Confirmarlo?- le pregunté extrañada- ¿ya lo sabías desde cuándo?

-Desde que llegaron- me respondió- se ve en tu mirada hija y te diré que no se necesita ser bruja para saberlo... ¿y desde hace cuánto tiempo?

-Ahí está el detalle- le dije- eso no lo hemos dicho, pues tengo aproximadamente once semanas

-¿ONCE SEMANAS?- gritó mi madre- ¿y porque no me lo dijeron antes?, voy a ser abuela y no me dicen antes, ¿cuándo querían que me enterara? ¿Cuándo ya estuviera naciendo el bebé? o cuando ya saliera de Hogwarts

-Ya sabía que intentarías asesinarme- le dije a mi madre- sabes creo que te conozco muy bien

-Pero aún no les hemos dicho cuáles fueron las razones por las que no dijimos nada- habló Remus

-Pero eso no es lo importante- dijo mi madre, estaba más que feliz- no hablen más por favor

-Pero... Andrómeda...

-No hables Remus por favor- dijo mi padre, estaba igual de feliz que mamá- ahora esperaremos a ese pequeño y ¿ya saben cómo lo o la llamarán?

-Pues si- le respondí, olvidé decirle a Remus lo de los nombres que había ya decidido- bueno... emm la cuestión es que los decidí yo

-¿Pero porque?- dijo mi madre- bueno eso no importa

-Claro que importa- dijo Remus- si importa la razón

-No Remus te equivocas- dijo mi padre- porque la razón la sabemos perfectamente

-¿Y cómo ha estado Chris?- dijo mi madre- hace años que no se de ella

-¿Quién les dijo lo que sucedió?- pregunté, aunque ya conocía la respuesta

-Sirius y James- dijeron al mismo tiempo- fue un poco después de que sucedió aquello- continuó mi madre- debo decir que fue muy irresponsable de parte de los dos, principalmente de ti Nymphadora, no debiste haberte ido así, Sirius dijo que Remus trató de detenerte pero habías desaparecido

-Ya sé que fue algo estúpido- le dije- no hace falta que me lo recuerden en todo momento... mataré a ese par en cuanto los vea

-Ni te atrevas Nymphadora- dijo mi madre- pero lo pasado ya fue, ahora preocúpense por el presente y por el futuro... ¿algo te preocupa Remus?

-Si un poco- dijo y me sorprendió que aún tuviera sus tontos prejuicios- que aún no termino de reflexionar lo idiota que fui

-Eso no importa ya, lo importante es que estarán juntos con su hijo o hija, pero aún no dicen el nombre

-Bueno si es una niña se llamará Beatrice Annabeth- le dije- y si es niño se llamará Ted Remus Lupin

-Oh hija son hermosos- dijo mi madre- pero me habría gustado que contaras conmigo para elegir los nombres

-Ni loca- le dije- si con el nombre que me pusiste a mi tuve más que suficiente

-Ay hija- dijo mi madre- si no pienso en nombres feos, pero Kerripaula no está tan mal- mi padre y Remus comenzaron a reír y yo cambié mi cabello a rojo

-Ni lo pienses madre- le dije- no pienso dejar que elijas un nombre para mis hijos

-Bueno, bueno ya- dijo mi madre- pero mejor pasemos a cenar... y no acepto un no Remus- dijo lanzando una mirada medio amenazante. No replicamos nada y pasamos al comedor, mi madre cocinó bastante comida yo parecía a mi tío Sirius, James y Ron juntos, porque no dejaba de comer lo que se me ponían enfrente

-Hija por favor, come un poco tranquila- dijo mi padre mirándome preocupado- ya ni tu madre se puso así cuando estaba embarazada de ti, creo que tendrás dificultades Remus

-Por lo visto si- respondió- pero no creo que sea tanto problema y...- ya no escuché que más dijo porque me paré y me dirigí al baño en donde devolví todo lo que había comido, después comencé a llorar por no sé qué cosa continuando encerrada en el baño- Tonks, Dora ¿estás bien?, por favor déjame entrar- abrió la puerta y lloré aún más

-¿Me odias?- pregunté llorando- ya no me quieres verdad

-¿Porque dices eso?- me preguntó- yo jamás te odiaría- y me abrazó- no digas eso

-Tonks hija- apareció mi madre- ¿qué pasó?

-Todos me odian verdad- dije nuevamente- REMUS- se sobresaltó en cuanto grité- ¿traes chocolate?

-No Dora, hoy no traigo chocolate- me dijo, yo lloré más

-¿Porque?- dije- no te acuerdas de mi... ves ahora me odias, porque olvidas traer chocolate, jamás olvidas llevar chocolate a todas partes... ¿o a alguien más le diste el chocolate? ¿Por eso te olvidaste de mí?

-Tonks pero que tienes- me preguntó

-Está sensible- escuché a mi madre- es algo un poco normal, tendrás que acostumbrarte durante todo el embarazo

-Podré con eso- lo escuché y comencé a reír, lo miré y él me miró asustado

-¿Seguro?- preguntó mi madre- bueno te deseo suerte

Una hora después nos despedimos de mis padres, no sin antes escuchar a mi madre mil recomendaciones suyas y hablando sobre mis momentos de sensibilidad, me dijo que le avisara cada cinco segundos cuando sintiera que el bebé se movía y yo solo decía "Si mamá". Al salir de la casa sugerí que prefería caminar, Remus no dijo nada, creo que lo asusté un poco con todo lo de hace un rato

-Tonks aún quieres chocolate- me preguntó- me preocupé un poco hace un rato

-Sí, sí quiero- le dije- o si no tu hijo nacerá con cara de chocolate- los dos comenzamos a reír, entramos a una tienda muggle, por suerte él llevaba dinero muggle y compró dos chocolates, en cuanto me dio el chocolate lo comí a toda prisa

-Amor tranquila- me dijo- nadie te quitará el chocolate- sonrió y comió su chocolate, creo que pensó que le quitaría también ese chocolate. Llegamos frente a la casa de Chris en donde nos despedimos con un beso sabor a chocolate, la verdad extraño todo eso, pero aún no quiero dejar a mi amiga sola, posiblemente después regrese a casa

-Sabes hay algo que me preocupa- sorpresivamente lo dijimos al mismo tiempo- a mi igual- le dije- es Chris la que me preocupa un poco

-Y a mí Sirius- me dijo- pero creo que tiene algo que ver con Chris

-Y yo creo que tiene algo que ver con Sirius

-¿Crees que ellos dos...?

-Te diré algo, yo creo que sí, no tiene mucho que se conocieron- le digo- pero eso dependerá de ellos dos

-Es verdad, te veré pronto, ahora volveré a Hogwarts- me dijo tocando mi vientre- los amo a los dos

-Y nosotros también te amamos- le dije- nos vemos pronto- el desapareció y yo entré a la casa, escuché que alguien lloraba en la cocina- Chris ¿qué pasó?

-Tonks... no te... esperaba tan pronto- me dijo- no... No pasa nada... emm, caí eso fue... todo y me golpee muy fuerte

-¿Estas segura?- dije, a mí no me engaña, pero tampoco la quiero obligar a hablar

-Si Tonks no pasa nada- me dijo caminando hacia la puerta- hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana Chris- le dije y subí hacia mi habitación, totalmente preocupada por Chris, pero tranquila pensando en que mi madre no nos asesinó. Solo queda una cosa, averiguar qué sucederá con el paso de los meses...


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Qué clase de amiga se supone que soy?- continuaba pensando una vez que Tonks se fue hacia su habitación- No debí de hacerlo, pero fue un momento débil... ya sé que es una gran estupidez pero hay algunas cosas que no puedo evitar ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando mi amiga se entere de lo que hice? ¿Me odiará?... trato de quitarme de la mente lo que hice pero no puedo, cada vez es más difícil olvidar, yo misma se lo dije, "No quiero olvidarlo"... Soy lo peor**

 *** Flashback**

 **Tonks me había dicho que iría con Remus para hablar con sus padres sobre lo de su embarazo, salí de su lugar de trabajo cuando sentí que me tomaban por un brazo suavemente, me volteé y para mi sorpresa era**

 **-Hola Chris ¿qué haces por aquí sola?- me dijo Sirius mientras me acercaba a él- ¿y mi sobrina?**

 **-Se fue con Remus para hablar con sus padres- le dije mientras evitaba mirarlo a sus ojos color gris- con tu permiso me retiro**

 **-No, no, tú y yo hablaremos sobre un asunto ocurrido hace algunos días- me dijo tomándome por la cintura- no lo olvides**

 **-Prefiero hacerlo Sirius aunque no me lo creas- le dije- por favor suéltame**

 **-Mejor platiquemos, no creo que quieras regresar sola a tu casa ¿o sí?**

 **-No tengo cinco años, creo que yo puedo cuidarme por mi sola- le dije, cada vez me ponía más nerviosa**

 **-Por favor si se ve que no puedes olvidar lo de anoche... yo tampoco puedo ¿sabes?- me dijo mientras me hacía mirar sus ojos**

 **-Entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar? No tengo mucho tiempo y no creo que sea muy buena idea estar mucho tiempo contigo a solas**

 **-Por favor si bien que disfrutas de mi compañía- me dijo con sonrisa arrogantemente graciosa- nadie puede vivir sin la compañía de Sirius Black**

 **-Pues yo sí...- no me dejó terminar porque en ese momento se acercó aún más a mí comenzando a besar mi cuello- Sirius... aquí no... Pueden vernos...**

 **-Bueno entonces vamos a otro lugar donde nadie nos vea- me dijo en el oído, sentí unos escalofríos pero estúpidamente asentí, me tomó de la mano y nos aparecimos en un lugar que no conocía, posiblemente era su casa- Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar**

 **-¿Así que esta es la casa del famoso Sirius Black?- pregunté mirando a todas partes, era una casa grande, demasiado para una sola persona diría yo**

 **-Si ahora siéntate por favor, tenemos que hablar- me dijo invitándome a sentar en uno de los sillones de la sala- ¿quieres algo de tomar, agua, jugo... whisky?- lo miré con desconfianza- tranquila no le pondré nada a la bebida- yo asentí, no muy segura pero lo hice- bueno, ponte cómoda ya regreso**

 **-Si claro un poco de jugo está bien gracias- le dije y salió de la sala y entró por una puerta, miré la casa y la verdad era muy bonita, colores verdes y azules resaltaban por toda la casa, se veía con vida a pesar de que vivía una sola persona**

 **-Aquí está tu jugo- apareció Sirius llevando dos vasos, sospecho que el suyo era whisky de fuego, más le vale que ni se le ocurra hacer algo o juro que no la cuenta- tranquila, seré un mujeriego, pero jamás le haría eso a una mujer, ahora platiquemos- dijo y tomó un poco de su vaso, yo miré el mio con desconfianza pero para no verme tan grosera tomé el contenido del vaso, se veía y sabía normal- aún no olvido lo de anoche, James y Remus casi me matan por eso, pero no tiene nada de malo lo que hicimos ¿o sí?**

 **-No lo sé- respondí- a mi Tonks no me dijo absolutamente nada que pueda decirse "quería matarme", pero lo que ocurrió como te dije y te repito, quiero olvidarlo y espero que tú también. Te diré porque quiero olvidar, la más importante es porque no te conozco y en segunda porque eres mucho más grande que yo... y no olvidemos que eres el tío de mi amiga**

 **-Pues te contaré mi vida, Remus y Tonks tienen la misma edad que tú y yo y míralos y en tercera la sangre de amigos no importa, tú no eres ni mi hermana, sobrina o cualquier otra cosa- me dijo y sonreía ¡Merlín! Esa sonrisa- bueno en cuanto a mi vida, no soy tan viejo como tú crees, solo tengo 38 años, mi "hermosa" familia Black obsesionados por la sangre pura, yo era el único que pensaba que era una soberana estupidez, creo que mi hermano también creía lo mismo que yo, pero para complacer a "mami querida" se unió a los mortifagos y pues murió hace muchos años, creo ni Harry nacía cuando eso ocurrió, no lo recuerdo, pero como tú dices es mejor olvidar esos tiempos. Otro hecho de mi vida fue que entré a Hogwarts y rompí la tradición de pertenecer entre serpientes pasando a ser todo un Gryffindor, pertenecí al grupo "los merodeadores" adopté el apodo Canuto, soy un animago No registrado y... ¿qué más quieres saber de mí?**

 **-Creo que cabe señalar que tu vida de niño no fue muy buena que digamos- le dije, creo que no lo juzgué muy bien**

 **-Pues durante casi once años tener que soportar a mi madre y a su elfo chiflado, solo tenía como compañía a mi hermano Regulus- me dijo sintiéndose bastante triste**

 **-Lo siento mucho Sirius- le dije tomando una de sus manos- creo que es muy difícil para ti hablar de eso**

 **-Un poco pero mi hermano, según una vez dijo "no tengo opción", pero creo que se lo tomó demasiado enserio, poco después de que muriera investigué sobre su muerte y creo que quiso dejar a los mortifagos, pero con Voldemort no se jugaba tan fácil, o le servías toda tu vida o salías muerto**

 **-Debió ser horrible la época- le dije imaginando los horrores que sucedían en esa época- pero aun así tú estás aquí hablando conmigo Sirius**

 **-Si es verdad, por poco y moríamos todos, principalmente los Potter que fueron traicionados, pero lograron sobrevivir de las manos de Voldemort**

 **Conocer a Sirius Black no es una experiencia tan mala como se imagina uno, puede llegar a ser agradable cuando se trata de cosas personales o realmente serias. Sirius continuó tomando whisky de fuego y yo entre pláticas comencé a tomar lo mismo que él, después de cosas de la vida de Sirius, incluyendo mías, la plática se tornó más personal y a la vez divertida, sobre nuestras relaciones en Hogwarts, él mismo admitió que por su "cuarto" pasaron muchas mujeres, en cambio por mi "cuarto" o mejor dicho cama, jamás pasó un hombre. Comentamos cosas tristes, desgracias, como lo fue la muerte de mis padres cuando tenía como cinco años, entre risas y lágrimas ocurrió...**

 **Sin saber cómo diablos nos comenzamos a besar apasionadamente, como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, nos pusimos de pie sin soltarnos siquiera, Sirius me guiaba a no sé dónde, pero ambos seguíamos besándonos, escuché una puerta cerrándose, fue la de la habitación en la que estábamos, poco a poco comencé a quitarle la camisa y el me imitó, pero esta vez conmigo y así seguimos por toda la ropa hasta quedar en la cama, no recuerdo mucho como sucedió ya que estaba igual o más tomada que él y comenzamos a tener relaciones, por lo menos yo por primera vez. No se cuánto tiempo duramos así, porque cuando terminamos me quedé dormida**

 **-Chris, Chris despierta- me despertó Sirius- no duermas tanto amor o mi sobrina se dará cuenta de tu ausencia y no será nada bueno**

 **-Sirius ¿qué pasó?- pregunté al verme acostada en la cama con Sirius y obviamente sin ropa**

 **-Bueno, que tú y yo...- Sirius, se quedó callado por un segundo- pues...**

 **-Ya no me digas que me duele la cabeza- le dije y me levanté de la cama para vestirme y me sentía observada por él- y por una vez más olvida todo lo que acaba de ocurrir**

 **-Pero yo no quiero olvidarlo- me dijo y se puso de pie, evité mirarlo, yo ya estaba totalmente vestida**

 **-Pero yo si Sirius- le dije intentando no llorar- será mejor que me vaya o Tonks notará mi ausencia... adiós Sirius- salí de su casa, no quería aparecerme en la casa así que mejor opté por caminar por las calles de Londres, no sabía que él vivía cerca del ministerio de magia, caminé sin rumbo alguno pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir en casa de Sirius Black... por supuesto, fui una más del montón seguramente, no se cuánto tiempo caminé Londres hasta que llegué a casa en donde lloré aún más, cuando escuché que llegó Tonks dejé de llorar rápidamente para que no se diera cuenta, pero por supuesto que ella no es tonta y supo de inmediato que pasaba algo conmigo**

 ***Fin Flashback**

 **Todo eso ocurrido fue hace dos meses, nadie, absolutamente nadie sabe de lo que ocurrió, excepto Sirius, Merlín y yo, pero una situación me impide ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo**

 **TONKS**

 **He notado demasiado extraña a Chris, no sé porque pero creo que algo me esconde, que será, la verdad no lo sé, pero no quiero obligarla a que me cuente, sería como invadir su privacidad**

 **Cambiando el tema con Chris, ahora tengo casi cinco meses de embarazo y ese bebé es muy inquieto y creo que algo heredó de su padre: comer demasiado, aunque creo que también lo heredó de sus futuros tíos y padrino Sirius y James, no he parado de comer en mucho tiempo, incluso mi madre se preocupa porque dice que cuando ella estaba embarazada no comía tanto, dice que posiblemente sea niño, para mí eso es lo de menos mientras sea un niño o niña sano según la obsesión de su padre, ya casi me prohíben ir tanto al ministerio a trabajar y por la panza que tengo creo que será un bebé grande y no sé porque pero creo que amará el Quidditch por la forma de dar patadas, dirán algunos ¿qué tiene que ver la patada con el Quidditch?, pues que como es muy inquieto seguramente le gustarán los deportes y... ¡Ay no se! el embarazo me pone un poco incoherente... Muchas personas tienen razón, no es fácil estar embarazada, pero cuando tienes a tú hijo en brazos se te olvida todo, por mi parte yo ya quiero tener a mi bebé conmigo y que vea como cambio mi cabello de color solo para él o ella**

 **-¡Auch!- sentí una patada y mucha hambre- que formas de pedir de comer hijo, creo que te llevarás bien con tu padrino Sirius, ahora... ¿qué comeré? ¡Ah ya se! Que tal unas galletas de chocolate, sabes bebé amo el chocolate al igual que tu padre, no sé si tú también heredes esa manía, no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras, ojalá tu padre estuviera aquí, pero en este momento está en Hogwarts sabes, es uno de los mejores profesores que tiene el colegio- dije mientras comía una galleta, dicen que hay que hablar para que cuando nazca el bebé pueda identificarte rápidamente**

 **-Hola Tonks- escuché a Chris hablar, la vi y creo que ha estado llorando un buen rato- ¿podríamos hablar?**

 **-Si Chris- le dije- ¿ocurre algo?**

 **-No... Bueno si, es algo muy delicado**

 **-No me asustes Chris dime que ocurre- le dije mirándola**

 **-Es que hay algo que no dije- estaba nerviosa, creo que también estaba asustada**

 **-Christina por favor dime que pasa, me estoy poniendo igual de nerviosa que tú**

 **-Es... hace dos meses... me... ay lo diré... tuve relaciones con Sirius y creo que estoy embarazada**


	10. Chapter 10

Eso que me dijo me dejó totalmente impactada "Chris embarazada de mi tío". Tardé cinco segundos en comprenderlo y cuando lo entendí, toqué mi vientre de la impresión

-Chris... a ver a ver, tú y Sirius se...- ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió lentamente- Oh Chris

-Ay Nym no se en qué diablos pensaba cuando lo hice- me dijo, se veía realmente mal- sé que ahora me odias

-Pero como podría odiarte amiga- le dije aún en la impresión- y ¿él lo sabe?

No y creo que lo mejor es que no se entere jamás- me dijo rápidamente- me iré lejos y...

-Estás loca- le dije- si estás embarazada de mi tío con más razón debes quedarte aquí... no hagas lo mismo que yo

-Pero que le diré- me dijo intentando limpiar sus lágrimas- Hola Sirius recuerdas aquella noche ¿Si? Pues que crees te tengo la noticia de que vas a ser padre- creo que fue demasiado sarcástica

-Yo no decía eso... pero es muy buena idea- le dije

-No Tonks, no quiero que se entere

-Pero también es su hijo- contradije- no le puedes negar un hijo... si lo sabré yo

-Bueno, pero cuando se lo diré

-Ahora mismo... espera- tomé mi varita para conjurar un patronus con un mensaje para mi tío, el lobo salió de mi varita y desapareció

-¿Porque le enviaste el patronus Nymphadora?- me dijo Chris- no pudiste esperar

-Si eso estoy haciendo... espera tres... dos... uno- se escuchó un ruido afuera seguido de un toque en la puerta, yo decidí abrir la puerta porque Chris quedó en shock al escuchar la puerta- Tío que alegría que vinieras- dije abrazando a Sirius- y veo que vienes muy bien acompañado- dije mirando a Remus

-Hola Dora- me dijo y tocó mi vientre- hola pequeño- al sentir ese contacto sentí un movimiento que me hizo tocar también mi panza

-Creo que se alegra de escucharte- le dije- pero ahora debemos hablar de algo serio

-Me dejaste preocupado cuando mandaste el patronus, con suerte aquí mi amigo estaba presente, espero no moleste

-No lo sé... Christina ven por favor- dije y ella apareció, se quedó quieta- ya están aquí

-Si ya los vi Tonks- dijo Chris- hola Remus

-¿Que, yo no existo?- preguntó Sirius y Chris lo miró mal

-Pasen por favor- dijo Chris- tenemos que hablar seriamente

-Creo que ustedes tienen que hablar seriamente- les dije- Remus que tal si visitamos a James y Lily, tiene mucho que no los veo

-Si claro- me respondió- Sirius... Chris

-Tonks por favor- me dijo, mejor dicho imploró Chris- no se vayan

-Lo siento Chris, pero eso es asunto de los dos... nos vemos en un rato- y sin decir nada más, tomé a Remus de la mano y desaparecimos

-¿Por qué actuaste así?- me preguntó cuando llegamos frente a la casa de los Potter- ¿Tiene que ver con Sirius?, falta que me digas que embarazó a tu amiga

-Pues...- me miró con cara de "enserio eso hizo"- tienen que hablar sobre qué pasará en el futuro con los tres

-Sirius, enserio que nunca cambiará

-¿Ya ha embarazado a alguien antes?- le pregunté, juro que si me decía que sí, lo buscaría y lo mataría

-No, pero me refiero a que no cambia con las mujeres, será un mujeriego de lo peor, pero creo que jamás se pasó de listo con una mujer

-Pues más le vale, porque Chris es como mi hermana y no dejaré que Sirius solo se aproveche de ella

-Tranquila, mejor toquemos la puerta, espero que estén los Potter- me dijo y él mismo tocó la puerta en donde apareció una niña de cabello rojo y ojos castaños

-Tío Remus, tía Tonks- saludó Clary- mira tu pancita tía... ¿puedo tocarla?- yo asentí y puso una manita de ocho años sobre mi vientre- que bonita te ves tía

-Gracias pequeña, ¿están tus papás?- le pregunté

-Sí, también mi cuñada con sus papás- me dijo la niña sonriendo- vengan, de hecho todos los Weasley están aquí- Entramos y si, efectivamente ahí estaban los nueve Weasley, (si, incluyendo a Charlie y Percy) todos reunidos en la sala de la casa Potter

-Remus, Tonks- dijo Molly rodeándonos con un abrazo al estilo "Molly Weasley"- que alegría, ya tenía meses que no sabía nada de ustedes... querida que hermosa te ves

-Gracias Molly- le respondí- veníamos de visita con los Potter, pero por lo visto todos están reunidos... ah hola Hermione

-Hola Tonks- me dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- te ves bien

-Gracias- le dije- y... motivo de la reunión, claro si se puede saber, no me digan que James y Lily...

-No claro que no Tonks- dijo Lily que apareció con un pastel, solo queríamos hacer una pequeña reunión, para celebrar la futura unión de dos familias, que espero no sea tan pronto, pero que no tarden mucho- creo que a lo que se refería, es a que no hicieran lo mismo que hizo Sirius que por supuesto aún no saben

-Si la Potter Weasley- dijo James- de hecho iba por ustedes y por Sirius que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde pueda estar... miren a Tonkis, que bonita se ve

-Gracias James, creo tú y mi tío se pusieron de acuerdo para llamarme "Tonkis" cada vez que me ven

-No, solo cuando recordamos que tienes que reír... ¿han visto a Canuto?

-Pues respecto a él, creo que tardará o no lo sé, tiene un asunto que resolver y pues... no lo sé, le dijimos que estaríamos aquí

-Bueno, creo que hay que comenzar a festejar- dijo Lily- por la futura unión de la familia

-Mamá, todavía no le propongo matrimonio a Ginny, tengo diecisiete años

-Pero bien se ve que quieres hacerlo ya hermanito, antes de que la ganen- dijo Clary

-Oye, Clarissa Melanie Potter- dijo Harry, provocando la risa de todos los presentes- solo quiero tiempo, terminar mi carrera de Auror y sé que Ginny está de acuerdo

-Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Ginny- creo que no hay que apresurarse tanto

-Bien- dijo Lily- ahora... ¿quién quiere pastel?

-¿Es de chocolate?- pregunté de pronto, todos me miraron medio raro, quería algo de chocolate

-Si Tonks es de chocolate- respondió James- a ver, a la antojadiza denle una gran rebanada- escuchamos la puerta, seguramente sería Sirius, pero no siempre es muy seguro

-Yo iré a abrir- dijo Harry y se puso de pie hacia la entrada de la casa- Padrino- dijo Harry y entró a la casa acompañado de Chris

-Hola a todos, Wow no esperaba a tantas personas reunidas- dijo Sirius- pero les informaré una cosa... me les caso- James que tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla se atragantó al escuchar la noticia y todos los demás nos quedamos mudos, yo con un pedazo de pastel en mi cuchara antes de metérmelo a la boca, lo que provocó que tuviera la boca totalmente abierta

-¿Que tú que?- preguntó Remus-¿enserio te vas a casar?

-Si- respondió felizmente ¿felizmente? Sirius- Con esta hermosa mujer que tengo aquí a mi lado

-Wow... es- James no sabía que decir- que noticia amigo ¿porque no nos dijiste antes?

-Porque la decisión la tomé hace algunos minutos, solo claro si ella acepta- dijo Sirius e hizo lo más esperado por una mujer, arrodillándose ante ella- Christina Swan... ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?- y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un anillo, todos estábamos en silencio, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera Chris, que miraba a mi tío extrañamente, esa escena me hizo recordar el día que Remus me propuso matrimonio que fue casi exactamente igual

*Flashback

Era un día sumamente soleado de primavera, las reuniones en La Madriguera con motivo de aniversario de bodas de los señores Weasley, todos fuimos invitados incluyendo a mis padres y por supuesto los Potter, Hermione, Sirius, Remus y yo, él y yo teníamos una relación de noviazgo, pero hasta ahí, llevábamos aproximadamente un año, por supuesto mis padres no lo aceptaban, pero no trataban mal a Remus ni cosas por el estilo, pero simplemente no querían aceptar el hecho de que su única hija tuviera una relación con un licántropo

-Me alegra mucho que vinieran- dijo Molly al vernos llegar- vengan pasen por favor- entramos a la casa en donde se veía todo muy bien preparado y arreglado, los gemelos usaban sus varitas para hacer aparecer unos corazones de papel, muy tipo San Valentín mientras que los demás ayudaban a poner la mesa

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Molly?- pregunté y miré a la mujer, ella me miró por un segundo, sabía perfectamente que yo no era de confiar en cuanto labores domésticas y todo lo destrozaba en menos de cinco segundos

-Gracias querida, pero creo que llegaron un poco tarde... Sirius, James, Ron no se coman toda la comida, aún no

-Pero tenemos hambre- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Pero acaban de comer- dijo Lily- entiendo porque se llevan tan bien ustedes tres

-¿Y tú que Lunático?- dijo Sirius- ¿no piensas defender a tus amigos del alma?

-Solo dejen de comer tanto ustedes tres- dijo Remus- no sé de dónde sacan tanto espacio en los estómagos que tienen

-Bueno, no negaré que amo la comida de Molly- dijo Sirius- si yo fuera más grande de edad y ella soltera, juro que me caso con ella, aquí la pelirroja Evans... perdón, Potter, no cocina nada mal- Molly y Lily miraron a Sirius con una sonrisa- en cambio mi sobrina en cinco segundos quema la cocina- vi que James, Sirius, Remus y Ron comenzaron a reír, yo cambié mi cabello a rojo mirando a Sirius, Molly y Lily también miraron feo a los hombres

-Uy la furia pelirroja- dijo Sirius- Cornamenta, Lunático y Arthur vaya mujeres que tienen, miren las tres pelirrojas enojadas- los demás nos voltearon a ver y dejaron de reír al instante

-Ahora por eso serás el último en comer Sirius- dijo Molly

-No, no me castiguen así- dijo Sirius con la voz más dramática que le he escuchado en toda mi vida

-Bueno, solo compórtate Sirius por favor- apareció mi madre- sin más no recuerdo, te vi comer hace menos de una hora

-Sí, pero no es suficiente para mí- dijo Sirius

Molly nos dijo que todos pasáramos a la mesa, se veía muy contenta, pues claro era su aniversario de bodas, yo me pregunto, ¿que se sentirá estar casada con la persona que más amas?, miré de reojo a Remus que me respondió con una sonrisa, poco común en él, dado que se veía un poco nervioso, ¿porque? No sé. La comida continuó entre risas y pláticas interesantes o recordando la boda de Arthur y Molly, Fleur presumía su boda con Bill, como si no recordara ese día. Lo más incómodo para mí, fueron las miradas de Charlie, por lo que me acerqué más a Remus y lo tomé de la mano a la vista de todos, me sonrió nuevamente y creo que me quería decir algo pero fuimos interrumpidos por Molly

-Les agradezco que hayan venido, no saben qué tan importante es que estén todos aquí como amigos y por supuesto como familia- y nos dio un discurso para cada uno con lágrimas en los ojos

-Tonks, ¿podemos hablar?- me dijo Remus y yo asentí, me tomó de la mano y salimos de la cocina, directo a la sala, en donde no había nada... o al menos eso creíamos

-Dime de que se trata- le dije, en el fondo pensé que me diría que ya no quiere continuar con la relación, si decía eso juro que le lanzo un maleficio que no olvidará en mucho tiempo

-Bueno llevamos más de un año saliendo y creo que... hay que dar el siguiente paso

¿A qué te...?- pero no terminé de hablar porque en ese momento, Remus se arrodilló tomando mi mano y sacando un anillo, juro que el más hermoso que había visto

-Nymphadora Tonks- juro que en ese momento no me importó que dijera mi nombre- ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa para toda la vida?

Lo miré a los ojos, tenía un brillo que no había visto en sus ojos y la sonrisa más hermosa y encantadora- Si, acepto ser tu esposa Remus Lupin- dije, él puso el anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo y lo abracé- Te amo

-Yo también te amo- me dijo y nos besamos, todo iba de lo más hermoso hasta que escuchamos un ruido, nos separamos y todos, absolutamente todos aplaudían mientras nos miraban y James y Sirius silbaban

-Bravo- dijo Fred... o fue George... bueno, no importa- por fin se lo dijo- y de su varita y la de su gemelo, aparecieron un montón de papelitos en forma de corazón- Bueno que tal otro beso como el anterior- yo dudaba de que él lo volviera a hacer, pero para mi sorpresa me volvió a besar frente a todos sin importar que todos nos miraran...

*Fin Flashback

Y por supuesto ahora viene la pregunta de ahora... ¿Chris aceptará casarse con mi tío?...

 _Continuará..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos estábamos en silencio, ella no respondía, miraba a Sirius de una forma extraña, aunque juro que se encontraba entre confundida y a mí no me engaña pero creo que estaba feli** **z**

 **-Sirius... yo...- por fin se decidió a hablar, nadie decía nada, jamás había visto a mi tío con esa mirada, sus ojos brillaban de una forma única... creo que él si está enamorado- si solo lo haces por el embarazo, no creo que sea necesario...- todos quedaron sorprendidos, claro, nadie sabía lo del embarazo**

 **-Yo no lo hago solamente por eso- dijo Sirius, su expresión cambió por una de desilusión total- yo... yo en verdad quiero casarme contigo- ella lo miró nuevamente**

 **-Sí, si acepto Sirius Orión Black- dijo Chris entre lágrimas- acepto casarme contigo- abrazó a Sirius, pero hasta ahí**

 **-¿Que? ¿No habrá beso?, miren que Lunático y tú sobrina si lo hicieron- dijo James**

 **-No te metas cuernitos- dijo Sirius- pero estoy tan feliz que por supuesto que lo haré- Y después de que dijo eso, besó a mi amiga frente a todos, creo que fue un poco incómodo, principalmente para ella ya que ella no es muy abierta para este tipo de cosas**

 **-Bueno, bueno ya entendimos- interrumpió James- no es tan necesario tanto detallito y exhibición, no olviden que hay niños presentes**

 **-Solo estoy yo papá- dijo Clary- además, he visto con muchas veces le haces lo mismo a mamá ¿verdad Harry?- Lily se puso roja y James no dijo nada más**

 **-Gracias hija... tú también Harry- dijo Lily**

 **-Y cambiando el tema totalmente ¿acaso dijeron la palabra embarazo?- dijo James**

 **-Pues si- dijo Sirius- escuchaste muy bien cuernitos de ciervo, seré padre, mejor dicho, seremos padres**

 **-Wow Sirius es totalmente inesperado- dijo Harry- felicidades padrino**

 **-Gracias ahijado- respondió Sirius**

 **Todo transcurrió tranquilamente, por fin pude comer ese pedazo de pastel que me vi obligada a interrumpir por la noticia de Sirius, jamás lo había visto así, juraría que estaba totalmente emocionado, creo que ninguno de nosotros esperó que Sirius "el alma libre" Orión Black, fuera a casarse algún día, eso fue algo que nadie tenía en mente, o puede que sí. A la hora de despedirse, supuse que hablaría con Chris, ella ahora debe estar con el padre de su hijo y yo creo que debo hacer lo mismo**

 **-Chris creo que tenemos que hablar- dije a mi amiga**

 **-Si Tonks, ¿de qué se trata?- me preguntó**

 **-Creo que mejor debería regresar a casa con Remus- le dije- ahora tú ya tienes a una persona con la que debes compartir tu vida**

 **-Pero Tonks- me dijo, creo que se puso un poco triste- no quiero que mi hermana me deje**

 **-Es necesario, por fin el Fénix voló amiga, tú tienen a una persona contigo y yo también**

 **-Está bien amiga, pero me visitarás verdad**

 **-Claro que si- le dije- pero mejor ahora habla con Sirius y lleguen a un buen acuerdo hasta que se casen**

 **-Gracias amiga- me dijo y nos dimos un abrazo- ¿cuándo planeas cambiarte?**

 **-No lo sé, hablaré con Remus primero y tú hablarás con Sirius ¿entendido?- ella asintió- de acuerdo**

 **-Tonks ¿y si esto no funciona?- me pregunta- ¿y si todo resulta un desastre con él?**

 **-No pienses tan negativo- le dije- pero si llegara a ocurrir aquí estamos todos para hacerlo entrar en razón- ella me sonrió- una cosa**

 **-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta**

 **-Quiero que vayan tú y Sirius a San Mungo con nosotros para poder conocer al bebé- le dije- no olvides que tú y mi tío son los padrinos**

 **-Si Tonks. Por mi encantada de conocer a ese niño- dijo Chris- tú solo di fecha y allí me verás**

 **-Gracias- le dije- ahora, hablemos con los padres de nuestros hijos- las dos reímos y fuimos directo hacia Sirius y Remus que platicaban entre ellos**

 **-Pero miren quienes se acercan- dijo Sirius- las mujeres más hermosas de todo el mundo**

 **-Que tierno tío- le dije sonriendo**

 **-No hablaba de ustedes- dijo Sirius nuestras sonrisas se borraron- Pelirroja, mini pelirroja**

 **-Claro, dime así porque ahora que estoy completamente gorda ya estoy totalmente horrible- solté de pronto- ¿es por eso Sirius?**

 **-¿Qué?- dijo Sirius totalmente confundido- yo no quise decir eso**

 **-Pero lo dijiste tío- dije- y tu Remus ¿no dices nada?**

 **-Yo... pero- dijo, estaba igual que Sirius-Tonks**

 **-Cálmense que son efectos de embarazo- dijo Lily- ¿verdad James?**

 **-Sí, son horribles- dijo él**

 **-¿Tú los tuviste Corny?- preguntó Sirius- estabas esperando un hijo mío y no me dijiste nada- dramatizó el tono- ¡qué mala pareja eres!- comencé a reír olvidando totalmente porque comencé a llorar- A veces me asustas sobrina... espero que Chris no sea igual**

 **-No sueñes tanto Sirius- dije**

 **-No me asustes sobrina- dijo Sirius, todos reímos. Se sentía bien reír sin preocupaciones en la vida, más por vivir lo mejor que por guerras y muertes**

 **Un mes después yo ya vivía nuevamente con Remus, no me deja ni agarrar un plato, por supuesto porque ahora mi vientre está más grande que yo (exageradamente), él bebé continua creciendo, ahora con casi nueve meses pateaba cada rato, ahora estoy en la habitación del bebé, aún recuerdo cuando me llevé la sorpresa al ver su habitación por primera vez**

 **Flashback**

 **Hablé con Remus y decidimos en que volveríamos a estar juntos, parecía loco cuando se lo dije, fue tanta su emoción que casi adelanta el nacimiento del bebé con un efusivo abrazo**

 **Llegamos a la casa, se veía exactamente igual que cuando la dejé hace tantos meses por una tonta discusión entre los dos**

 **-Espera- me dijo- te tengo una sorpresa- me tapó los ojos con las manos y caminamos a no sé dónde me llevaba- solo camina y escucha mi voz- subimos las escaleras, aunque llevaba más de siete meses sin vivir aquí, recordaba perfectamente en que parte de la casa me encontraba. Supuse que iríamos a la habitación que compartíamos pero no fue así, continuamos caminando y si mi sentido de orientación no falla, creo que llegamos a la de visitas- ahora sí, abre los ojos- destapó mi ojos quitando su mano y lo que vi me dejó totalmente sorprendida, la habitación a la que nos dirigimos tenía colores verdes y amarillos demasiado claros, en un rincón había una hermosa cuna de madera y una repisa donde había todo tipo de juguetes para un bebé como peluches en forma de osos y animalitos, en el fondo de la habitación había un hermoso lobo pintado en una pared**

 **-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó**

 **-Remus es... es- comencé a llorar, este era un hecho que me emocionó, después de todo lo que ambos pasamos como su inseguridad por tener un hijo que heredara su condición- Es hermoso**

 **-Gracias Tonks- me abrazó con fuerza pero no suficiente para evitar que el bebé conozca el día de hoy su nueva habitación- Bueno, por la ropa podremos ocuparnos cuando haya nacido ya que aún no sabremos que será**

 **-Oh, claro que lo sabrán- escuché la voz de mi madre- lamento haber entrado así, pero me enteré de que mi hija regresó a vivir aquí**

 **-Mamá- la abracé- quería verte**

 **-Y yo a ti- dijo mi madre y tocó mi vientre- hola bebé, tu abuelita favorita ya está aquí... por cierto tengo algo para ti- me dio una caja pequeña. Abrí la caja y su contenido era una hermosa ropita color rojo con blanco, con gorrito y guantes pequeños**

 **-Mamá- lloré nuevamente, vaya emociones que he sentido este día- gracias**

 **-Es la primera ropa para mi nieto- dijo mi madre**

 **-¿Nieto?- pregunté**

 **-Pero por supuesto que será niño- dijo mi madre totalmente segura-que hermosa habitación Remus**

 **-Gracias Andrómeda- dijo él con una sonrisa**

 **-No agradezcas- dijo mi madre- pero mejor los dejo para que mi hija se instale bien- salió de la habitación y momentos después la puerta**

 **-Oye Dora- me dijo- ¿y mi camisa favorita?**

 **-Ash contigo no se puede- dije fingiendo molestia- está en mi baúl, pero mejor yo misma la busco**

 **-¿No la incendiaste como me dijiste una vez verdad?- me preguntó, no sé si lo fingió o en realidad lo escuché asustado**

 **-No, no lo hice- le respondí- en un rato te la doy, espero que con el paso de los meses no te veas tan gordo con esa camisa, reímos los dos y nos volvimos a abrazar y tocó mi vientre**

 **Fin Flashback**

 **Ahora el bebé con unas pocas semanas o posiblemente días no deja de patear, si no fuéramos magos deduciría que el bebé será un jugador muggle donde patean una pelota. Ahora extrañamente hay reunión en casa, mis padres, los Potter, los Weasley, Sirius, Chris y Hermione están aquí, mi madre y Molly decidieron hacer una comida en familia, que lindas las dos mujeres**

 **-Hola Tonks- me saludó Ginny- Que linda te ves**

 **-Gracias Ginny- le respondí y le di un abrazo**

 **-¿Y para cuándo será que ese bebé va a nacer?- me preguntó la pelirroja Weasley**

 **-No lo sé bien, creo que...- pero un dolor me interrumpió y después sentí que algo corrió entre mis piernas- ¡Ahora!... Remus- grité, él entró a la casa a toda prisa**

 **-Tonks ¿qué pasa?- apareció Remus**

 **-Ya es hora- dije**

 **-¿Hora de que?- me preguntó ¡Merlín Lupin! ¿Estás durmiendo?**

 **-Hora de que nazca tu hijo- fue lo único que dije- Es hora...**

 ** _Continuará..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Por más que le trato de decir, aquí el hombre parece no captar mucho que digamos hasta que entran mis salvadoras, Molly, Lily, Chris y mi madre obviamente**

 **-Nymphadora- casi grita mi madre- ya es hora, tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo... Remus no te quedes parado y ayúdanos que tú hijo ya va a nacer- lo miré y juraría que estaba pálido, casi como si recién pasara la luna llena, pero solo asintió con la cabeza y con ayuda de Sirius y James aparecimos en San Mungo**

 **Contado por Chris**

 **Tonks nos dio la sorpresa de que su bebé ya nacería y por supuesto todos llegamos corriendo a San Mungo, James, Sirius y Remus estaban muy nerviosos, principalmente el último dado que va a ser padre**

 **-Remus tranquilízate por favor- le dije- estarán bien**

 **-A ver amigo, cálmate- dijo Sirius- que nos pones más nerviosos a todos**

 **-Yo no estoy nerviosa- dijo la madre de Tonks**

 **-Yo tampoco lo estoy- dije simplemente**

 **-Pues nosotros si- dijeron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo**

 **-Todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el padre de Tonks- así sucede, por ejemplo cuando nació Nymphadora, fue exactamente lo mismo**

 **-Si lo mismo porque te pusiste igual o peor que ellos dos- dijo Andrómeda**

 **-Bueno, si estaba nervioso- admitió su padre- pero tú no lo estabas ¿o sí?**

 **-Claro que no, simplemente exageras las cosas Ted- dijo Andrómeda**

 **Habían pasado un par de horas y no sabíamos nada de Tonks, eso nos preocupaba un poco, hasta Andrómeda ya había comenzado a preocuparse y a Remus ni se diga, tal vez hubo problemas o... no lo quiero imaginar, también porque Tonks tenía un vientre demasiado grande, recuerdo que en tres meses Remus no dejó de preocuparse de que su hijo heredara su problema aunque habían dicho innumerables veces en San Mungo que era algo totalmente imposible e improbable**

 **-Familiares de Nymphadora Lupin- dijo un sanador, todos nos pusimos de pie rápidamente**

 **-¿Están bien?- preguntó Andrómeda**

 **-Sí, ya nació, fue un niño- dijo el sanador, todos sonreímos- ambos están bien tanto la madre como el pequeño**

 **-¿Puedo verlos?- preguntó Remus**

 **-A ella aún no, pero al niño si, en unos minutos podrá ver también a su esposa- y caminó tras el médico**

 **Contado por Tonks**

 **Después de lo que me parecieron dos eternas horas, escuché un llanto que me hizo aparecer una lágrima de alegría**

 **-Felicidades señora, fue un niño- me dijo una sanadora**

 **-¿Puedo ver a mi bebé?- pregunté totalmente ilusionada**

 **-Aún no- me respondió- pero en unos minutos después podrá verlo- y salió del lugar. Minutos más tarde me llevaron a una habitación en donde solo quedaba esperar que trajeran a mi bebé para poder conocerlo y darle de comer**

 **-Tonks- escuché la voz de Remus en la puerta, sonreí y con una mano le indiqué que entrara y se sentara junto a mí**

 **-Remus- lo abracé y besó mi cabello que estaba de color café- ¿ya viste a nuestro bebé?**

 **-Si Tonks- me dijo con una sonrisa- en unos minutos te lo traerán, dijeron que tú cabello cambió del rosa al rojo para después pasar por el naranja y terminar por el amarillo**

 **-Bueno, traer un hijo al mundo no es nada fácil- dije- pero aun así es hermoso- Entró una sanadora con un pequeño bultito envuelto en cobijas en sus brazos**

 **-Señores Lupin aquí les traigo a su pequeño- extendí mis manos para tomar a mi hijo lo tomé en mis brazos con todo el cuidado del mundo, lo miré y parecía dormido, pero al tenerlo en mis brazos comenzó a despertar y pude ver sus ojitos, tales como los de su padre, movía su boquita como pidiendo de comer mientras movía sus bracitos hacia nosotros- nació con el cabellito castaño y al poco lo tenía negro, creo que tiene la habilidad de su madre**

 **-Muchas gracias- dije mirando nuevamente a mi bebé**

 **-Yo los dejó- y la sanadora salió de la habitación**

 **-Hola Teddy- dije- soy mami y te voy a querer mucho- hizo algo como una pequeña sonrisa y su cabellito cambió a un azul eléctrico y en cambio mi cabello cambió a rosa- que extravagante hijo mío- dije, pero esa sonrisita no duró mucho porque su cabello cambió a rojo y comenzó a llorar, inmediatamente entendí que quería y lo acerqué a mi pecho y rápidamente comenzó a comer y su cabello volvió al azul turquesa. Miré a mi esposo, nos veía en silencio con una sonrisa que decía mucho más que mil palabras. Teddy terminó de comer rápidamente y se quedó dormido- ¿Quieres cargar a tú hijo? Pregunté, él asintió y tomó a nuestro hijo, Remus se sentó en la cama junto a mí y miraba a nuestro hijo, el pequeño despertó y lo miró, rápidamente sonrió y volvió a cambiar su cabello al mismo que su padre**

 **-Hola hijo- dijo Remus sin perder la mirada de su hijo- soy tu papá y no me separaré de ti nuevamente- lo acercó hacia él depositando un suave beso sobre su frente, poco a poco Teddy fue cerrando sus ojitos nuevamente y se quedó dormido sobre los brazos de su padre**

 **-En estos momentos envidio a mi bebé- dije en un intento de puchero- como quisiera dormir así en los brazos de su padre**

 **-Ya tendrás tu turno- me dijo en un guiño de ojo- pero ahora este pequeño dormirá así, Tonks... te amo**

 **-Y yo a ti- le dije, nos acercamos cada segundo más y a quedar a pocos milímetros tan cerca uno del otro...**

 **-Hola sobrino mío- la voz de Sirius retumbó por todo el cuarto de San Mungo haciendo que Remus y yo nos separáramos de inmediato, llevaba un enorme globo que cambiaba del Azul al blanco y verde, al escuchar esa "Tranquila" voz Teddy despertó nuevamente llorando**

 **-Gracias tío- dije irónicamente- por despertar a mi bebé**

 **-Oh tiene el típico genio marca Black- dijo Sirius- quiero ver a mi sobrino y ahijado- le mostré a Teddy que no lograba calmarse, pero en cuanto Sirius lo tuvo en sus brazos se calmó, miró a mi tío y él hizo una cara bastante graciosa que en vez de asustar a Teddy lo hizo reír- mira, él no se asusta a comparación de su mamá que cuando hacía lo mismo llorabas y te escondías... y no finjas que cuando tenías ocho años igual te asustaba**

 **-Bueno Sirius con esa cara- dijo Remus- creo que cualquiera se asusta**

 **-Solo presumes de que mi sobrina no se asustó la primera vez que te vio- dijo Sirius- sino que al contrario, siempre estaba diciendo "Tío ¿cuándo volveré a ver a tu amigo de ojos bonitos?" y yo respondía " no lo sé sobrina, cuando se desocupe de una de sus novias" y recuerdo que cambiabas tu cabello a rojo, tal y como lo haces en este momento- mi cabello estaba rojo**

 **-¿Tienes que recordar eso pulgoso?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Tal vez si- dijo Sirius. En ese momento mis padres, James y Lily entraron**

 **-Tonks- dijo Lily y me abrazó- felicidades**

 **-Gracias Lily- dije- que tal James**

 **-Mi sobrina segunda- dijo James- felicidades**

 **-Gracias James- dije- mamá, papá**

 **-Hija- dijo mi madre- me alegra esta noticia- en el tiempo en que estuvieron en la habitación, Teddy pasó por los brazos de todos los presentes, menos por los míos y los de su padre, pero al parecer eso no parecía molestarle, creo que le agradaba estar en brazos de otras personas- al menos no es como su madre, que veía a una persona y lloraba**

 **-Gracias mamá- dije irónicamente- alguna otra cosa que quieran decir sobre mi**

 **-Que duerme menos que tú- dijo Remus**

 **-Que graciosos- dije- ¿alguien más?**

 **-Creo que por ahora no- dijo Sirius. La sanadora apareció diciendo que tenían que llevarse a Teddy a los cuneros para que pudiera dormir tranquilo, aunque el pequeño se negaba, porque la sanadora lo tocaba y comenzaba a llorar, pero después terminó dormido nuevamente y la sanadora se lo llevó**

 **-¿Y Molly?- pregunté, quería ver a todos los Weasley**

 **-Ya les avisamos a ellos y en poco rato vendrán, deberías haber oído a Molly, dijo que tendría un nieto postizo- dijo mi madre- pero yo soy la abuelita original**

 **-Mamá no te pongas celosa- dije sonriendo- siempre serás la abuela número uno de Teddy**

 **Dos días después, por fin Teddy y yo dejábamos San Mungo para que volviéramos a casa, con ayuda de Lily, Molly y mi madre pude cambiar el pañal a Teddy y vestirlo. No podía esperar más a que saliéramos para que Teddy conociera la casa y la habitación que su padre se había encargado de arreglar para él. Al volver a casa nos llevamos la sorpresa de que los Weasley, Potter y todos los demás estaban en la casa con muchos regalos para Teddy. Hermione, Ginny y Clary no soltaron a Teddy y una vez más me di cuenta de que el ser cargado por muchas personas no lo molestan en absoluto, la tarde fue de lo más hermosa, Sirius y Chris tuvieron que irse temprano porque no se sentía muy bien, solo que me digan con cinco meses de embarazo no es nada fácil, aunque no se note mucho, se ven demasiado felices juntos, a mi tío nunca lo había visto tan feliz, creo que jamás se esperó tener una familia tan pronto y aunque Chris no lo quiera admitir totalmente también cree que encontró a un buen hombre para formar su propia familia**

 **-¿Todo bien Tonks?- me preguntó Remus con Teddy en brazos**

 **-Sí, solo que tengo un poco de sueño- dije- mejor le daré un baño a Teddy- Remus me pasó a Teddy de sus brazos, tenía en ese momento su cabello castaño, cuando lo tuve en mis brazos regresó ese azul turquesa y me sonrió, sin darme cuenta mi cabello se puso del mismo color. Con agua perfecta para un bebé, lo bañé con el más sumo cuidado que he tenido en toda mi vida, creo que jamás había tenido tanto cuidado con algo o alguien, pero para mi bebé todo el cuidado del mundo es para él, al final le puse sus cremas para que estuviera cómodo en la noche y le puse su pañal, de algo estoy segura, Teddy será un niño sumamente feliz y de eso nos encargaremos todos...**

 _Continuará..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Siempre han dicho que cuidar a un bebé recién nacido es un terrible problema, debo admitir que tienen un poco de razón, pero una vez que te acostumbras no todo es tan malo si en realidad amas a tu bebé y en nuestro caso no representa molestia pero...**

 **Dormir tranquilamente a media noche para que después el llanto de tu hijo te haga despertar de golpe y revisarle el pañal pero te das cuenta de que está limpio. Querer darle de comer pero lo rechaza. Cambiarlo de posición para que duerma bien y tampoco funciona. Por lo que optas por mecerlo durante un buen rato hasta que al final se queda dormido, intentas regresarlo a su cuna pero el bebé despierta y comienza a llorar nuevamente. Te mueres de sueño pero al parecer el niño se entretiene en ver como su madre hace diferentes transformaciones con su cabello para que el bebé de dos semanas de nacido pueda dormir, pero eso lo despierta aún más y el niño imita a su madre cambiando su cabello mientras sonríe a su madre y mueve sus bracitos rápidamente mientras continua mirando a su mamá fijamente**

 **-No me dejarás dormir en un buen rato ¿verdad?- dice Tonks a su hijo, con otro cambio de cabello a morado de parte de Teddy Tonks lo cuenta como un no- mejor te llevaré conmigo- con el más sumo cuidado, Tonks lleva a su hijo hacia la otra habitación donde se da cuenta que su esposo tampoco puede dormir- no me digas que quieres que también cambie mi apariencia para que puedas dormir**

 **-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunta- ¿porque traes a Teddy?**

 **-Porque este angelito no puede dormir por más que lo intento- le dice Tonks- y entre más cambio mi metamorfosis más despierto parece**

 **-Creo que lo que quiere es dormir aquí- le dijo mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos**

 **-Bueno- dijo Tonks- tal vez sea una buena idea**

 **-Sí, mira se quedó dormido- le dijo Remus a su esposa- pero si queremos evitar que despierte lo mejor es dejarlo aquí- hizo un intento por recostar a su hijo en la cama pero el bebé comenzó a llorar- sí que heredó algo de su madre**

 **-Oye, claro que no- le dijo Tonks- yo jamás fui así de pequeña**

 **-Yo no decía que cuando eras niña- le dijo Remus. Para ambos tener a su hijo con ellos era lo más hermoso, se sentían felices de que no nació en tiempos de guerra como fue el caso de sus padres en donde todos corrían peligro de morir por culpa de Voldemort, solo ese pequeño hacía olvidar a Remus que tenía una enfermedad que jamás podría desaparecer de su cuerpo pero por fortuna podía controlarla. Sin importar ese problema se sentía sumamente feliz de tener su propia familia y aún más si incluía a sus hermanos James, Sirius y Lily que desde que entró a Hogwarts fueron su segunda familia, a Peter lo descartaba desde aquella traición hacia los Potter. Pero sin contar eso los tenía a ellos y a sus sobrinos Harry y Clary quien además era padrino de esta última ahora se sentía totalmente completo**

 **Desperté y lo primero que vi me enterneció totalmente: Teddy dormía en los brazos de Remus que también dormía profundamente, algo extraño en él ya que siempre acostumbra a madrugar. Decidí no despertarlos y levantarme a intentar hacer el desayuno sin tener que quemar la cocina. Con esa vista me di un baño para después salir a la cocina. Para mí fue genial hacer un desayuno decente según mi criterio**

 **-Dora buenos días- escuché a Remus que se acercaba- me sorprende que te levantes temprano**

 **-Si a mí también me sorprendió- le dije- pero intenté hacer el desayuno y ¿qué crees? No quemé la cocina**

 **-Nunca quemarías la cocina- me dijo**

 **-No me conoces en la cocina- dije**

 **-Te conozco en otras áreas- esa mirada conocida- pero en la cocina no creo que sea tan grave**

 **-Como digas- le dije- pero mejor siéntate, ya sirvo el desayuno- se sentó y con un movimiento de varita la comida llegó hasta la mesa sin caer, una gran sorpresa para mí. Remus comenzó a comer- ¿no sabe horrible?- él me miró por unos segundos**

 **-Date cuenta por ti misma- me dijo, tomé un poco de lo que había preparado y lo probé. La verdad no estaba nada mal- Claro que no está mal- dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos**

 **-Pues la verdad no- dije- pero para la próxima salimos a comer a otro lado... ¿y Teddy?**

 **-Sigue dormido- me dijo. Terminamos de comer y con un movimiento de varita los platos se lavaron- mejor me iré a dar un baño**

 **-De acuerdo- dije- creo que visitaremos a Sirius y Chris**

 **-¿Pasa algo con ellos?- preguntó Remus**

 **-No, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Chris y bueno**

 **-De acuerdo, pero solo dame algunos minutos**

 **Contado por Chris**

 **Desperté** **de un tranquilo sueño, bueno sería más tranquilo si un bebé de casi seis meses te da pataditas en la noche y duermes al lado de Sirius "ronco toda la noche" Black, pero sentí una respiración en mi cuello**

 **-Buenos días Chris- me despertó Sirius- Feliz cumpleaños- tenía un pequeño pastel en la mano**

 **-Gracias Sirius- me senté en la cama- ¿cómo supiste que era mi cumpleaños hoy?**

 **-Intuición- me dijo- mentira, de hecho fue Tonks quien me dijo que hoy cumplías años así que... hay que festejarlo**

 **-Pero no me siento muy bien que digamos- dije**

 **-Llevas muchos días así ¿segura que no quieres ir a San Mungo?**

 **-No, no creo que sea necesario, estaré bien te lo prometo, mejor me iré a dar un baño**

 **-¿No quieres que los acompañe?- me preguntó Sirius**

 **-No, creo que no- dije. Decidí tomar un baño rápido. No sé porque pero no me siento totalmente segura de querer compartir toda mi vida con Sirius, puede que sea porque no lo conozco lo suficiente, pero nuestro hijo es quien me mantiene unida a él, no sé pero creo que siento que realmente no lo amo, pero no sé si él me ame a mí, me sentiría muy mal al saber que él sí, pero yo no**

 **Salí de bañarme en donde Sirius estaba totalmente vestido y la cama tendida, sonreí ligeramente porque al parecer no estaba muy acostumbrado a las labores domésticas**

 **-Chris- se acercó a mí con intención de besarme pero giré mi cara hacia otro lado, solo se limitó a acariciar mi vientre**

 **-Lo siento Sirius- dije únicamente**

 **-Sé que aún no me tienes confianza porque no me conoces totalmente- dijo en voz baja- y lo que menos quiero es obligarte a que, ya sabes... a que me quieras**

 **-Pero si te quiero Sirius- le dije totalmente segura**

 **-Pero no me amas- me dijo**

 **-Te pido tiempo Sirius- dije- tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas**

 **-De acuerdo, te esperaré el tiempo que sea- me abrazó**

 **Contado por Tonks**

 **Teníamos** **que apresurarnos para ir a casa de Chris y Sirius, ya que entre los dos, habíamos planeado una pequeña sorpresa para ella, después de que Teddy estuviera vestido, salimos hacia su casa, no había tanto problema porque vivíamos cerca de ellos, Remus tocó la puerta y aparecieron Chris y Sirius**

 **-Remus, Tonks- nos saludó Chris con un abrazo**

 **-Feliz cumpleaños- dije. Ella sonreía, pero pude notar algo extraño en ella, no sé, pero no se veía muy feliz a comparación de Sirius, pensé que quizá era por el embarazo, esa conocida depresión, tal vez pronto se le pasaría, aunque yo no la tuve del todo.**

 **En momentos todo quedó olvidado, ahora reíamos mientras comíamos, Teddy simplemente se la pasó durmiendo en brazos de su padre, con razón dijeron que éramos tan parecidos los dos**

 **-Si me disculpan un momento- dijo Chris poniéndose de pie- debo hacer una cosa- sin decir más salió de la cocina. Pasaron los minutos y ella no volvía, cosa que comenzó a preocupar a Sirius y a nosotros dos también, de pronto se escuchó un grito y salimos corriendo los tres para ver que sucedió y lo que vimos nos dejó aterrados...**

 _Continuará..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquello era para asustarse realmente, porque Chris estaba inconsciente en el suelo con un pequeño charco de sangre, la verdad no entendíamos que sucedió exactamente**

 **-Tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo- dijo Remus haciéndonos reaccionar a Sirius y a mi- Tonks, quédate con Teddy mientras nosotros la llevamos**

 **-Tengo que ir- dije rápidamente**

 **-Deja a Teddy con tus padres- dijo Remus**

 **-Tengo una mejor idea- con demasiado esfuerzo logré convocar un patronus hacia mi madre. En menos de dos segundos ella estaba en la entrada de la casa, ya se habían llevado a Chris a San Mungo. Le conté rápidamente a mi madre que había ocurrido (lo que sabíamos) ella se ofreció a quedarse con Teddy por unos momentos mientras yo iba a San Mungo**

 **-Sobrina- escuché a Sirius en cuanto llegué a San Mungo- ¿dónde dejaste a Teddy?**

 **-Lo dejé con mi madre- dije- tenía que saber que sucedía ¿cómo está?**

 **-Mal- dijo Sirius- nuestro hijo corre el riesgo de que...**

 **-No digas eso Sirius- dije- no piensen en algo así, ya verán que ambos estarán bien**

 **-Pero tiene seis meses- dijo desesperado- es demasiado peligroso que nazca con seis meses**

 **-Lo sabemos Sirius- dije- pero no quiero que seas negativo**

 **-¿Familiares de Christina Swan?- escuchamos a un sanador y los tres nos acercamos**

 **-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-Es delicado- dijo el sanador- el golpe fue demasiado fuerte, pero la buena noticia es que logramos mantener a salvo a el bebé que por cierto es un niño**

 **-¿Un niño?- interrumpió mi tío- tendré un hermoso niño parecido a mi**

 **-Pero la madre- Sirius se calmó de golpe- es la más afectada, si la caída hubiese sido más fuerte quizá no habrían sobrevivido ninguno de los dos ¿no saben con qué tropezó?**

 **-No, la verdad no- dije-¿pero se recuperará?**

 **-Si- dijo el sanador- tal vez tarde días en salir, pero en cuanto salga, estará bien**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo Sirius no tan conforme- ¿puedo verla?**

 **-En un momento- dijo el sanador y se alejó**

 **-La buena noticia: ellos están bien y tendré un hijo la mala es que no puedo verla aún**

 **-Pero por favor cálmate Sirius- dijo Remus- ambos están bien y felicidades por tu futuro hijo**

 **-Gracias amigo- dijo Sirius- mi segundo ahijado y mi hijo "merodeadores segunda generación"**

 **-No heredaría lo mismo de ti tío- dije**

 **-Espero que si- dijo ya más tranquilo**

 **Dos días después suponíamos que Chris ya estaría mejor, Sirius le dijo que tendrían a un niño que al parecer se veía emocionada, pero hay algo que no me parece... ellos dos se ven tan distantes que hasta pareciera que no comparten juntos el futuro nacimiento de su hijo, al contrario es como si cada quien celebrara a su modo, pero preferí no intervenir en sus asuntos de pareja. Chris salió de San Mungo, un poco débil pero con el paso de los días se recuperaría para continuar con su vida normal y esperar el nacimiento de su hijo**

 **Contado por Chris**

 **Salir por fin de San Mungo fue sin duda una de las mejores noticias para mí, debo admitir que es demasiado estresante y fastidioso porque no te dejan hacer algo de movimiento, desde que me retiré temporalmente del ministerio de magia por el embarazo me siento más inútil que antes, aunque Sirius se porté de lo más lindo conmigo, hay algo que siento que falta en mí, siento que no lo trato de la forma en la que él quisiera, pero como le dije hace poco, necesito tiempo, quizá vivir juntos fue algo demasiado apresurado pero lo hicimos por el bebé que por cierto se encargaron de decirme que es un niño, noticia que me hace muy feliz**

 **Han intentado preguntarme con que caí, pero me niego a decirlo, lo que intenté fue algo estúpido, la verdad no sabía en qué pensaba, pero al intentar tomar en forma muggle algo que simplemente pude haberlo hecho con una varita y con eso provocó todo aquel alboroto, la verdad no pienso decirle a nadie lo que sucedió**

 **-Chris- escuché a Sirius- ¿necesitas algo?**

 **-No gracias- le dije- pero ¿podría levantarme?**

 **-No lo creo- me dijo- tienes que estar así durante algunos días más**

 **-Pero estamos bien- dije, comenzaba a estresarme- puedo moverme**

 **-No lo harás- me dijo con una forma de dar por terminado el asunto- descansa por favor, yo me hago cargo de todo**

 **-Lo siento Sirius- dije**

 **-¿Porque?- me preguntó- ¿por no quererme? Christina esta conversación la hemos tenido muchas veces**

 **-Si te quiero Sirius- volvíamos a lo mismo- pero...**

 **-Ahí está- me dijo- siempre habrá un pero, solo dime si en realidad no quieres casarte conmigo, yo lo entendería, pero hay un hijo de por medio**

 **-Creo que ese no sería un problema- dije indiferentemente- no es necesario que por eso estemos juntos**

 **-Eso tenías que decirlo- me dijo fríamente, no sabía que estupidez había dicho yo hasta que comprendí- es tú decisión- y salió de la habitación. Hasta después de un rato comprendí todo lo que había dicho... fue un error**

 **Contado por Tonks**

 **Desde que Chris salió de San Mungo la he notado muy diferente y eso no ha pasado desapercibido para nadie que los conozca, ni siquiera para mí que a veces soy demasiado distraída para darme cuenta de las cosas, pero supongo que eso solo debe quedar en cosas de pareja.**

 **Los Potter nos hicieron una rápida visita para ver a Teddy, ese niño será demasiado consentido para todos y por lo visto a mi pequeño travieso de cabello azul le agrada, quizá ser el centro de atención puede que lo tenga en la sangre Black, pero después tuvieron que irse para ver a Sirius y Chris que ya estaban enterados de lo que había ocurrido, lo que me extraña es que ella no quiere decir nada sobre lo que sucedió cuando se cayó. Teddy en esos momentos dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su padre**

 **-¿Pasa algo Tonks?- me preguntó Remus- te he visto algo preocupada**

 **-Es- no sabía cómo decirle- me preocupan mi tío y mí amiga**

 **-Por lo visto te has dado cuenta- me dijo- todos lo hemos notado, se portan indiferentes el uno con el otro, como si fueran dos desconocidos**

 **-¿Pero qué pasará?- le dije- ella no dice nada, pero claro que no podemos obligarla a que nos diga**

 **-Eso es verdad- me dijo- pero tampoco Sirius dice nada, no sé si es verdad o solo lo aparenta pero a comparación de Chris, Sirius se ve feliz**

 **-Pero ella no- dije- tal vez necesiten tiempo, a que nazca su hijo para unirlos**

 **-Y hablando de hijos, Teddy ya está despertando- miré al bebé que comenzaba a abrir los ojos**

 **-Debe tener hambre- dije, me sorprendía a mí misma lo rápido que llegué a saber que le pasaba a Teddy eso significaba que iba progresando bastante bien, me dio a Teddy y pude comprobar que tenía razón- deberíamos tener otro**

 **-¿Otro que?- me preguntó confundido**

 **-Otro hijo- dije como si fuera lo más lógico- no me gustaría que fuera hijo único**

 **-Dora- lo miré y se puso algo serio- no lo se**

 **-Por favor no comiences con lo de antes- dije, comenzaba a molestarme- ya te diste cuenta de que no sucedió nada malo con Teddy**

 **-Porque eso fue suerte- me dijo- no sabemos si...**

 **-Olvídalo- dije cortantemente mientras reprimía una lágrima de decepción- solo bromeaba con eso**

 **-Discúlpame- me dijo Remus antes de salir de la habitación de Teddy. No puedo creer que vuelva a sus prejuicios de antes, me molesta que crea que algo malo pasará, ya le he aclarado hasta el maldito cansancio que la licantropía no se hereda de padres a hijos, no sé qué otra prueba quiere, si con Teddy no sucedió nada malo**

 **-¿Que haremos con tu padre hijo?- le dije a Teddy-¿hasta cuándo comprenderá del todo? Odio que vuelva con lo de siempre, cuando se sentía menos que los demás con su enfermedad, cuando me rechazaba, según él no era porque no me quisiera, ni siquiera dudaba que me quería, pero tenía unos horribles prejuicios cuando lo conocí**

 _-Dora, no podemos estar juntos ¿es difícil comprender?- decía Remus_

 _-¿Pero porque?- preguntaba intentando contener lágrimas- ¿no me quieres?_

 _-Si te quiero... te amo pero como podrías estar con alguien como yo_

 _-¿Como tú? ¿Cómo?- preguntaba_

 _-Con alguien mucho mayor que tú- decía_

 _-Pero solo me llevas trece años, no cincuenta- decía yo_

 _-Soy demasiado pobre- decía ignorando mis comentarios_

 _-No me ha interesado el dinero jamás- respondía_

 _-Soy peligroso- terminaba_

 _-¿Peligroso? ¿De qué modo? Solo ocurre una vez al mes, doce veces en un año eso no me importa ¡compréndelo!- le decía_

 **Siempre intentaba que recapacitara, sus amigos también se lo decían, Lily de alguna manera demasiado amenazadora mientras que Sirius lo amenazaba que lo dejaría sin descendencia si continuaba con sus estupideces, espero y no haya cumplido su promesa desde aquella vez en que discutimos y me fui de la casa**

 **Los días pasaron volando, todo va en orden dentro de lo que cabe, Teddy crece cada día más, pero la situación entre Remus y yo no ha mejorado mucho, hemos estado demasiado distantes desde aquella pequeña discusión, preferimos evadir el tema**

 **-Tonks- habló Remus después de volver del departamento de aurores- no podemos seguir así**

 **-¿Así como Remus?- pregunté- ¿teniendo que soportar tus prejuicios nuevamente?**

 **-En un par de días regresaré a Hogwarts- me dijo, no lo recordaba- y no quiero irme estando en una situación así**

 **-Es que tú no lo comprendes- dije- nunca podrás olvidar lo malo que has vivido ¿hasta cuándo comprenderás que no es tú culpa?**

 **-Es mi culpa Tonks- me dijo, yo lo miré mal- mi culpa de que tengas que soportar mis malditos prejuicios que son de lo peor. Perdóname Dora- me miró a los ojos ¡Como odio cuando me lanza esas miradas! Hacen que me arrepienta de cada plan malvado que pienso, se acercó a mi hasta rodearme con sus brazos y yo recargué mi cabeza en su pecho- te prometo que todo eso quedará atrás... pero tener otro hijo no lo creo... aún no**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté con una esperanza**

 **-Que Teddy aún es muy pequeño- me dijo- tal vez dentro de tres o cuatro años podamos tener otro hijo**

 **-Sí, si me gustaría- dije cambiando mi cabello a rosa- y esperaré todo ese tiempo**

 **-Si quieres después podemos ir practicando- dijo con una sonrisa típica de merodeadores- pero no ahora, otro día después**

 **-Estaré encantada- dije- Te amo Remus**

 **-Y yo a ti Tonks- me dijo mientras me besaba suavemente. Problema de pareja solucionado...**

 _Continuará..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Nos dirigíamos a King's Cross porque Remus volvería a Hogwarts. El primero de septiembre como es de cada año, los chicos se reúnen para tomar el expreso de Hogwarts en donde pasan los siete mejores años de su vida, cargaba a Teddy mientras atravesábamos la barrera 9¾ sin que los muggles se dieran cuenta y claro con mi cabello de un color que esos muggles no se aterren en cuanto a Teddy tuve que ponerle un gorrito para que nadie notara que tenía el cabello de un color verde**

 **-Vamos Dora- me dijo Remus- solo faltan cinco minutos**

 **-De acuerdo- le dije- pero solo espero que tres meses pasen rápidamente**

 **-Yo también lo espero- me dijo**

 **-Envíame una lechuza en cuanto llegues- dije**

 **-Tonks, Tonks- me miró- estaré bien**

 **-Es solo... que quisiera estar contigo después de tus transformaciones- le dije**

 **-Tonks- me interrumpió- te repito que estaré bien, solo serán tres transformaciones y volveré para Navidad**

 **-No olvides tomar la poción- dije- y si Snape le hace alguna modificación, te juro que le lavaré el cabello- Remus rio**

 **-No será capaz de eso- me dijo Remus- con Dumbledore vigilando no creo que se atreva a alterar una poción**

 **-Bueno eso es verdad- dije admitiéndolo- es bueno que Dumbledore esté con nosotros- se escuchó el silbato del tren**

 **-Debo irme Tonks- dijo- regreso para Navidad**

 **-Cuídate mucho Remus- lo abracé, él sonrió y cargó a Teddy**

 **-Cuida mucho a mamá- dijo Remus- no dejes que tropiece tanto**

 **-Oye- dije fingiendo estar ofendida, me miró y volvió a sonreír**

 **-Te prometo que volveré para Navidad, te quiero hijo- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y Teddy cambió su cabello a azul eléctrico- cuídense Tonks, de eso también me ayudará Sirius**

 **-Lo haremos- dije- pero creo que nosotros deberemos cuidarlo a él- los dos reímos**

 **-Puede que sea cierto- dijo- Te amo Dora**

 **-Y yo a ti- le dije para unirnos en un beso, no lo vería en tres meses que esperaba y pasaran lo más pronto posible. Me miró una vez más y se dirigió hacia el expreso de Hogwarts en donde subió, momentos después el tren comenzó a caminar lentamente, hasta ganar velocidad y perderse en una curva- ¿Verdad que esperaremos a papá Teddy?- miré a Teddy, ya estaba durmiendo. Salí de King's Cross y lo mejor que decidí fue hacerle una visita a mis padres, por lo que me dirigí hacia su casa**

 **-Nymphadora- saludó mi madre con mi "hermoso" nombre- ya tenía mucho tiempo que no te asomabas por aquí**

 **-Hola mamá- dije- y gracias por el Nymphadora**

 **-Ya no digas nada y pasa- entré a la casa- ¿porque viniste sola?**

 **-Remus se fue a Hogwarts- le dije- de hecho vengo de King's Cross**

 **-Entiendo ¿y me hermoso nieto?- preguntó acercándose a Teddy- ¿puedo cargarlo?**

 **-Eso ni lo preguntes mamá- dije, le di a Teddy que dormía con su cabello azul**

 **-Hola pequeño- dijo mi madre mirando a Teddy- eres tan hermoso bebé**

 **-¿Porque no me dan un hermanito?- pregunté cómo niña de cinco años**

 **-Debes estar loca- dijo mi madre- ya estoy demasiado grande para eso**

 **-Claro que no mamá- dije- todavía estas muy joven**

 **-Eso ni tú te lo crees- dijo ella- pero a que debo el honor de tu visita**

 **-Solo venía a visitarlos ¿o no puedo? No me digas que interrumpí algo- dije sonriendo**

 **-Claro que no Nymphadora- dijo mi madre- ¿cuándo volverás al departamento de aurores?**

 **-Creo que dentro de un mes- respondí- o hasta que Kingsley me diga cuando puedo volver, la verdad extraño todo eso pero mi bebé me necesita y no quiero dejarlo muchas horas o días**

 **-Cambiando el tema- mi madre se puso algo seria- ayer visité a Sirius y Christina ¿sabes que sucede con ellos?**

 **-No lo sé- respondí- se ven demasiado distantes uno del otro y de eso me he dado cuenta desde hace tiempo, pero no quieren decir que ocurre con ellos**

 **-Quizá solo son reacciones por el embarazo y posiblemente cuando nazca su bebé estén más unidos**

 **-Pero ahora es cuando deben estar más unidos- dije- no que hagan la misma tontería que Remus y yo hicimos cuando nos enteramos que Teddy nacería**

 **-Tienes razón Nymphadora- dijo mi madre- pero aun así es demasiado extraño- continuamos platicando intentando olvidar por qué tantos problemas entre ellos dos, aunque sería demasiado descortés preguntar por los problemas de pareja**

 **Contado por Chris**

 **Las cosas entre Sirius y yo van de mal en peor, ya casi no hablamos y dormimos por separado, sé que en parte es mi culpa, en un principio creí haber estado enamorada de él, pero creo que simplemente solo fue atracción, sé que ha cambiado demasiado, ya no coquetea con las nuevas aurores como en un principio, pero sé que no es totalmente feliz conmigo. Siento que me comporto como una verdadera tonta con él**

 **No he querido hablar con alguien sobre esto, ni siquiera con Tonks. Ella vivió algo así con Remus, la diferencia es que ella si ama a su esposo y en cuanto a mi... no estoy segura de lo que siento, pero ahora los dos tendremos un hijo**

 **Pero yo digo que si Tonks pudo resolver ese problema que tuvo con su esposo ¿porque yo no?**

 **Últimamente** **no me he sentido bien, no tiene nada que ver lo físico, es más bien lo emocional y moral, de todo lo que ha ocurrido con Sirius y eso que aún no nos casamos, nos tratamos como dos extraños. Él jamás me obligó a hacer algo que yo no quisiera hacer. Yo no he dicho que me arrepiento de haber quedado embarazada, yo pienso que es algo hermoso y espero la llegada de mi bebé**

 **-Hola Chris- escuché a Sirius- ¿quisieras comer algo?**

 **-Creo que si- le respondí**

 **-Vamos- caminamos hacia la cocina en donde ya estaba todo servido**

 **-¿No vas a comer tú?- pregunté**

 **-No, yo comí hace un rato- dijo- estabas dormida y no quise molestarte**

 **-Gracias Sirius.- dije y comencé a comer. Ninguno de los dos hablábamos; solo me veía, yo sentía que me miraba, era un silencio incómodo pero preferí permanecer callada y él también**

 **-¿Todo va bien?- preguntó- ya sabes, él bebé**

 **-Si todo va muy bien- respondí- gracias, ayer Andrómeda me preguntó lo mismo- ella nos visitó y digamos que nos miró algo extraño, pero no dijo nada- solo hay que esperar a que nazca el bebé**

 **-Solo son tres meses- dijo Sirius- pasarán pronto**

 **-Si tal vez tengas razón- le dije- ya espero su llegada**

 **-Yo igual- respondió Sirius, yo lo miré- aunque no me lo creas**

 **-Si te creo Sirius- le dije- sería una mentira si no fuese así. Extraño mi trabajo**

 **-Pero sabes que aún no puedes volver- dijo Sirius**

 **-Ya lo sé- dije- pero yo amo mi trabajo**

 **-Solo espera unos meses- dijo Sirius- después podrás volver al departamento de aurores. Seguro que mi sobrina ha de estar igual que tú, mucho más que estará con mi ahijado solamente**

 **-¿Porque?- pregunté- ¿y Remus?**

 **-Él regresará a Hogwarts a dar clases- dijo Sirius- es más, creo que ya va camino para allá**

 **-Entiendo- dije- Tonks deberá estar sola**

 **-Pero creo que ya se acostumbró un poco- dijo Sirius- no es la primera vez**

 **Platicamos de varias cosas durante el transcurso de la tarde, sin mencionar algo de "lo nuestro" La tarde pasó tranquila hasta la hora de dormir, nos despedimos y cada quien durmió en una habitación diferente... como no debería ser**

 **Contado por Tonks**

 **Mi madre tiene razón, ahora ella también ve el cambio entre Sirius y Chris, espero y se pueda arreglar pronto. Yo me siento un poco sola porque Remus regresó a Hogwarts, pero tengo a Teddy que me hace muy buena** **compañía, pero cuando se queda dormido o comienza a llorar, no es tan buena compañía porque tengo que asegurarme que esté bien o que coma**

 **Un par de meses después, Teddy duerme profundamente cuando aparece un patronus en forma de perro**

 ** _"Sobrina, el bebé se adelantó, estamos en San Mungo... creen que ella no sobrevivirá"_**

 _Continuará..._


	16. Chapter 16

**El patronus de Sirius desapareció y continué mirando el lugar en donde había aparecido ¿me pregunto cómo habrá podido conjurar uno en un momento así? Lentamente comencé a palidecer por la noticia y eso comenzó a notarse en mi cabello**

 **-Chris- fue lo único que pude decir, no sabía qué hacer, la angustia y miedo comenzó a ganarme poco a poco, sentí que me quedé en shock por la noticia- tengo que ir- miré a Teddy que parecía una copia exacta de mi demostrándose en su cabello que era igual al mio- Teddy, no te puedo dejar solo y no creo que sea una buena idea llevarte conmigo- se me ocurrió enviar un patronus a mi madre para saber si podría cuidar al bebé un rato porque tenía que ir a San Mungo, afortunadamente apareció su respuesta diciendo que si podía y en un minuto apareció por la chimenea**

 **-Nymphadora- escuché a mi madre- ¿qué sucedió?**

 **-Chris mamá- respondí- Sirius dice que se adelantó y que... que a lo mejor ella... no...**

 **-No pienses así- me dijo- ambos estarán bien, pero mejor ve a San Mungo y no dejes de avisarme como están**

 **-Si mamá- aparecí en la entrada de San Mungo y rápidamente comencé a buscar a mi tío, por fin después de un buen rato buscando lo encontré sentado moviendo las piernas por los nervios y supongo que el miedo también influye- Sirius**

 **-Sobrina- sin saber cómo, se acercó a mi corriendo y me abrazó fuertemente- dicen que no lo logrará... ella no...**

 **-Sirius no quiero que pienses esas cosas- le dije intentando no llorar- Chris y su bebé estarán bien y verás que estarás con ellos dos... ella es como mi hermana y... ¡Ay Sirius! Solo espero que estén bien**

 **-Yo igual- dijo en voz baja- yo igual... ¿y mi sobrino?**

 **-Lo dejé con mi madre- le dije- no creó que fuera buena idea traerlo aquí, pero ahora estoy contigo acompañándote a ti y a la que es como mi hermana y futuro ahijado**

 **-Muchas gracias sobrina- me dijo- te lo agradezco mucho**

 **-¿Les avisaste a James y Lily?- pregunté**

 **-Sí, ellos creo que también vendrán - me respondió- pero solo quiero saber cómo están ellos dos**

 **-¿Familiares de Christina Swan?- escuchamos al sanador, rápidamente nos pusimos de pie**

 **-¿Cómo están?- preguntó Sirius rápidamente**

 **-El bebé ya nació- dijo y ambos sonreímos- en cuanto a su madre...**

 **-¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-Está muy débil- dijo- no sabemos si pueda soportarlo**

 **-Tiene que hacerlo- dijo Sirius- tiene que hacer lo posible porque ella esté bien**

 **-Hacemos lo posible- dijo él- pero en el mundo de la magia, hay cosas que no pueden solucionarse con magia**

 **-Pues para eso son sanadores- dijo Sirius desesperado- tienen que sanarla**

 **-Sirius por favor- intervine- confía en que todo estará bien y por favor no se te ocurra hacer algo tonto por favor**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo Sirius que estaba casi a punto de matar al sanador- esperaré... pero ¡Demonios! ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar?**

 **-El que sea necesario Sirius- le respondí en cuanto el sanador se retiró del lugar- pero antes quisiera saber algo ¿qué ha pasado entre tú y mi amiga? Y no me digas que todo va bien porque todos nos hemos dado cuenta que no es así**

 **-Hemos tenido problemas- dijo con la cabeza baja- no peleamos ni nada, pero nos sentimos como dos extraños, no sé porque**

 **-Quizá solo sea por el embarazo- le dije no muy segura- cuando nazca el bebé podrán solucionar sus problemas**

 **-Eso espero- dijo Sirius- no se cuánto tiempo podamos seguir así, pero tenemos que confiar en que ella esté bien**

 **-Lo siento mucho Sirius- le dije, él solo asintió con tristeza- pero todo cambiará ahora**

 **Pasaron un par de horas y no había ninguna noticia de Chris, nadie sabía que pasará con ella o con su bebé. Sirius no para de dar vueltas como loco y eso provoca que me ponga mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya lo estoy y tengo que darle de comer a mi bebé pero no quiero dejar solo ni a mi tío ni a mi amiga tampoco**

 **-Sobrina- habló Sirius- ¿porque mejor no vas a ver a mi sobrino y descansas un poco?**

 **-No quiero dejarte solo tío- respondí**

 **-No estará solo- escuché a Lily tras de mi- ve con Teddy que te necesita en estos momentos**

 **-De acuerdo- dije- pero no dejen de avisarme que sucederá con ella**

 **-Si sobrina- dijo Sirius- ve tranquila y miré una vez más a mi tío antes de aparecer en casa donde mi madre hacía lo posible por hacer dormir a Teddy que no se dejaba**

 **-Ya volví mamá- dije acercándome a ella**

 **-¿Cómo está Christina?- me preguntó entregándome a Teddy que se calmó al instante**

 **-No lo sabemos- dije- no hay ninguna noticia de ella y su bebé ya nació**

 **-¿Y Sirius?- me preguntó**

 **-Ya te imaginarás- respondí mirando al bebé- ¿no podía dormir?**

 **-Tiene hambre pero no quiere comer- me respondió- supongo que quiere que su madre le dé de comer. Es igual que tú Nymphadora de manipulador con todos**

 **-Pero aun así me amaste mamá- le dije mientras alimentaba a Teddy**

 **-Pues claro Nymphadora si eres mi hija- me dijo- así como tú amas a tu bebé**

 **-Es cierto- dije mientras veía a Teddy comer- nunca creí que fuera a ser madre algún día**

 **-Pero ahora mírate hija- dijo mi madre- como una madre**

 **-Si mamá- le dije- amo este trabajo**

 **-Pero nada de más hijos- dijo mi madre- primero Teddy los necesita a los dos y ya después tendrás otros**

 **-Bueno-dije- pienso tener otros tres más**

 **-¿Qué?- preguntó mi madre- tú no piensas descansar o dejar que tu esposo descanse**

 **-Ay mamá contigo no se puede- le dije- pero ya tendremos tiempo, claro cuando Remus vuelva de Hogwarts y platicaremos los dos**

 **-¿Platicar?- preguntó mi madre irónicamente- si claro**

 **-Bueno, el punto es que te llenaremos de nietos eso tenlo por seguro a ti y a papá- le dije sonriendo- mira Teddy se quedó dormido lo mejor será que lo lleve a dormir- subí hacia la habitación de Teddy cargando a mi bebé pero aún seguía preocupada por lo que le pase a Chris- solo esperemos que mi amiga esté bien, sabes hoy nació un nuevo bebé y seguramente ambos tendrán el lado merodeador de sus padres, solo esperemos que no porque si no a nosotras dos nos dará un infarto- dejé a Teddy en su cuna pero despertó y comenzó a llorar- a ti sí que te gusta la atención, seguramente lo sacaste de tu tío Sirius- no tuve otra opción que cargarlo aunque claro que eso no me molesta para nada**

 **Tuve que cargar a Teddy por lo menos media hora para que por fin se quedara dormido y pudiera comer un poco (sin ganas) pero "amablemente" mi madre me convenció que comiera un poco para que después regresara a San Mungo no sin antes que "durmiera" un poco y en parte diciéndome que tengo un hijo y demás cosas pero el punto es que en cuanto pude me solté de mi madre para volver a San Mungo**

 **-James, Lily- saludé nuevamente cuando volví a San Mungo- ¿y mi tío?**

 **-Con su bebé- dijo James- deberías verlo cargando un bebé, solo fue contigo y eso porque casi te tira al suelo tu madre le prohibió que se te acercara por lo menos cinco metros**

 **-Eso explica muchas cosas- dije- ¿en dónde está?- me señalaron una puerta por donde estaban muchos bebés y vi a Sirius cargando a un bebé que me llenó de ternura al verlo así, se veía tan feliz que preferí esperar, pero Sirius me vio y me hizo señas para que entrara y me acercara al bebé**

 **-Sobrina querida- me dijo Sirius lo más feliz del mundo- conoce a tu querido primo**

 **-¿Puedo cargarlo tío?- pregunté y me acercó al bebé, lo miré y era básicamente una copia exacta de mi tío incluyendo los ojos y el cabello negro como él- vaya tío sí que es un digno Black- en ese instante comenzó a llorar- ¿lo ves? Creo que se parece a ti y no me refiero físicamente**

 **-Que graciosa sobrina- dijo Sirius- pero ¿porque llora?**

 **-Creo que ha de tener hambre- dije- y esa tarea debe hacerla su mamá ¿ya podemos ver a Chris?**

 **-Sí, de hecho para eso vine- dijo mi tío- para llevar al pequeño Regulus con ella**

 **-¿Regulus?- pregunté asombrada- ¿estás hablando enserio?**

 **-Si ¿porque la pregunta?- me dijo Sirius**

 **-Por nada- respondí- pero mejor llevemos a este pequeño con su mamá- le acerqué a Regulus**

 **-Mejor me ayudas tú- me dijo Sirius- digamos que no soy muy bueno cargando niños**

 **-Eso explica porque casi me tiras cuando era niña- le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la salida**

 **-En parte sobrina- dijo Sirius- por eso mejor tú que tienes experiencia**

 **-Vamos- caminamos hacia la habitación en donde Chris seguramente tenía que esperar a su hijo y entramos, ella estaba en la camilla con la mirada perdida por así decirlo- hola Chris**

 **-Hola Tonks- dijo ella pero con una extraña voz**

 **-Traemos a tu bebé para que le des de comer- le dije acercándome con el bebé**

 **-No- dijo ella- llévenselo no me importa**

 **-¿Que dices?- preguntó Sirius mirando extraño a Chris**

 **-Que no lo quiero ahora llévenselo de aquí- dijo ella con enojo- aléjalo de mi...**

Continuará...

*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*


	17. Chapter 17

**No puedo creer que ella haya dicho eso, ¿acaso dijo que no lo quería? No eso no puede ser, ella se veía demasiada emocionada con la llegada de su bebé, pero ¿porque ahora está cambiando de opinión?**

 **-¿Qué cosa dices Christina Swan?- preguntó Sirius entre confundido y furioso**

 **-Que no lo quiero Black- dijo ella irritada- ¿acaso no entendiste?**

 **-¿Porque no lo quieres Chris?- pregunté cargando al bebé y con mis lágrimas a punto de salir**

 **-Porque por su culpa casi me muero- dijo ella- así que llévenselo de aquí... y por favor cállenlo**

 **No nos quedó otra alternativa más que salir con el bebé, cuando salí mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir porque jamás creí que ella se portara así**

 **-Lo siento tío- dije con tristeza- no creí que ella fuera a hacer o decir algo así**

 **-Tranquila sobrina- dijo Sirius tranquilo aunque claro que estaba igual o peor que yo- yo tampoco lo creí, pero ahora debemos darle de comer al bebé y bueno... yo no sé como**

 **-Yo puedo hacerlo... si quieres claro- dije mirando a Sirius**

 **-¿Me ayudarías?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-Me ofendes tío- dije sonriendo- sé qué harías lo mismo**

 **-Bueno... digamos que darle de comer a tus hijos por mí mismo tal vez no, porque yo no tengo con que darles de comer- dijo haciendo un gracioso movimiento con el pecho- pero de que te ayudaría eso ni lo dudes sobrina -Miré al bebé que lloraba reclamando comida y miré a Sirius con cara de** _"¿podrías voltearte para otro lado?"_ **\- Ah lo siento sobrina creo que... iré con James y Lily- se retiró a toda prisa, creo que jamás lo había visto tan apenado como en ese momento**

 **-Ahora te daré de comer- dije cargando al bebé- creo que será totalmente diferente porque yo no soy tu verdadera mamá... no puedo creer que ella se haya portado así, se veía feliz pero quizá solo lo fingía o es la depresión que se viene cuando tienes a tu bebé recién nacido- lo acerqué a mi pecho y comenzó a comer rápidamente, esa imagen se me vino la idea de tener otro bebé, pero como mi esposo Remus "inseguridad" Lupin dijo: tendremos que esperar a que Teddy sea más grande de edad y bueno supongo que tengo que aceptarlo. El pequeño se quedó dormido y decidí regresarlo a los cuneros y después hacer una visita muy fuerte para pedir una explicación. Dejé al bebé en su cuna de San Mungo y después ir a la habitación de Christina para que me explique porque Merlín reaccionó así. Entré a la habitación de Christina en donde al parecer dormía, así que me decidí despertarla**

 **-¿Que cree que hace?- escuché una voz femenina tras de mi- no puede despertarla**

 **-Necesito una explicación- dije pero la sanadora "amablemente" me sacó de la habitación**

 **-Tiene prohibido hacer eso- dijo la sanadora- además la señora así lo dispuso**

 **-¿Ella prohibió visitas?- pregunté sin poder creerlo**

 **-Si así que lo mejor es que se vaya- me dijo de muy mal modo y no tuve otra opción que retirarme entre confundida y furiosa**

 **-Sobrina- escuché a Sirius- ¿hablaste con ella?**

 **-No tío- respondí- ella prohibió visitas a cualquiera de nosotros**

 **-¿Me estás hablando en serio?- preguntó Sirius molesto- ¿sabes qué? Iré a hacerle una pequeña visita a esa mujer**

 **-No te atrevas Sirius- le dije- tiene por así decirlo guardaespaldas para evitar que entremos, mejor ve a ver a tu hijo que te necesita en estos momentos**

 **-Te lo agradezco Tonks- me dijo- muchas gracias enserio**

 **-No es nada Sirius- le dije abrazándolo- y como te dije sé que tú habrías hecho lo mismo**

 **-Si es verdad- me dijo- eso jamás lo vayas a dudar sobrinita, pero mejor ve a ver a tu hijo porque seguro estará manipulando a tu madre**

 **-En eso tienes razón- dije- nos vemos**

 **Desaparecí en San Mungo para llegar justo en frente de la casa de mis padres y se escuchaban los llantos de Teddy**

 **-Nymphadora- escuché a mi madre- que bueno que llegaste ahora dale de comer a tu hijo que no ha dejado de llorar**

 **-Lo siento mamá- me acerqué a Teddy que tenía el cabello rojo (diría que parecía un Weasley) y no dejaba de llorar- ya estoy aquí Teddy- creo que funcionó porque se calmó un poco**

 **-¿Qué pasó con el hijo de Sirius?- preguntó mi madre**

 **-Tengo algo que contarte- le dije suspirando con tristeza. Le conté lo que sucedió en San Mungo como el rechazo de Cristina hacia el pequeño Regulus, al terminar de hablar mi madre estaba totalmente sorprendida**

 **-¿Enserio?- preguntó mi madre- jamás me lo habría esperado de ella**

 **-Yo tampoco me lo esperé- le dije- espero y todo cambie con el tiempo**

 **-Ya verás que si- dijo mi madre- por cierto te llegó una carta de tu esposo**

 **-¿Remus?- pregunté**

 **-Claro ¿acaso te casaste con alguien más?- preguntó mi madre con burla**

 **-No pero es raro porque normalmente escribe una vez por semana y apenas hace dos días llegó una carta suya**

 **-Quizá se enteró de la situación de Sirius- dijo mi madre pensativa**

 **-Si tal vez- respondí. Me entregó la carta y mi madre se levantó. Al ver la carta, Teddy levantó sus bracitos con intención de tomar la carta- espera Teddy que esta carta es de papá y quiero saber que dice- abrí la carta que contenía ese inconfundible olor chocolate que tanto amo y comencé a leer:**

 _Mi hermosa Dora:_

 _Me he enterado por James, Lily y Sirius que su hijo se adelantó, espero que todo haya salido bien, aunque por lo que me dijeron no hubo tantos problemas. Sé que Sirius está triste y molesto por el rechazo de Chris hacia su hijo. Espero que puedan resolver ese problema_

 _Aquí en Hogwarts el frío comienza a sentirse demasiado. En un par de semanas comenzarán las vacaciones de Navidad y no puedo esperar para abrazar a nuestro hijo y a ti también_

 _Besa a nuestro hijo de mi parte, te veré en un par de semanas_

 _Te ama_

 _R.J. Lupin_

 **Sonreí levemente para mirar a Teddy y darle un beso en su frente. Teddy sonrió**

 **-Esto es de parte de papá- le dije a mi bebé. No puedo esperar dos semanas para ver a ese hombre que me tiene enamorada desde no sé cuánto tiempo. Pero sé muy bien que dos semanas pasarán velozmente para mí. Aunque la preocupación por la situación de Sirius y Chris me tienen con la cabeza en otra parte. Pero como dijo Remus; espero que todo se solucione pronto**

 **Habían pasado un par de días desde que nació el hijo de Sirius. Chris aún no se deja ver por nadie y eso es demasiado extraño, entre algunas sanadoras de San Mungo y yo nos encargamos de alimentarlo. A la vez me hace feliz cuidar a otro pequeño como lo hago con Teddy pero al mismo tiempo siento una enorme tristeza de saber que su mamá no cuida de él**

 **-Tonks- escuché a mi tío- los sanadores dicen que Christina saldrá hoy mismo de San Mungo y creo que ahí tendremos una oportunidad para una pequeña plática con ella**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo contigo tío- dije- creo que a muchos nos debe una explicación sobre su comportamiento el día en que nació nuestro hijo**

 **Como tuvimos la suerte de que no habían "guardaespaldas" en la habitación de Christina. Entramos con el bebé en brazos para ver si su madre ya había cambiado de opinión con respecto a su hijo. Pero lo que vimos cuando entramos fue que la bata que le habían puesto estaba sobre la camilla y su ropa había desaparecido. Creo que eso explica una sola cosa: ella había abandonado a su bebé**

 _Continuará..._


	18. Chapter 18

**No, la verdad no creo que ella haya sido capaz de eso, no me atreví a mirar la cara de Sirius porque la verdad no se que sentimientos encontrados tendría en estos momentos. Nos acercamos más a la camilla y sobre la bata de San Mungo, estaba el anillo que le había dado Sirius meses atrás, así solamente confirmamos nuestras sospechas**

 **-Se fue- dijo Sirius- abandonó a su propio hijo... la hija de...- no pudo decir la frase**

 **-Sirius, lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí- le dije- no tenemos nada que hacer en este lugar**

 **-Tienes razón sobrina- dijo Sirius- vayámonos de aquí- se escuchaba furioso y yo por mi parte no estaba nada contenta, al contrario, estaba totalmente furiosa al igual que Sirius y eso se notaba en mi cabello- ¿sabes que haré?**

 **-No cometerás ningún asesinato ¿de acuerdo?- le dije**

 **-No, no haré eso, pero me encargaré de que mi hijo no sepa quien era su madre- dijo Sirius- pero ahora se me presenta un problema**

 **-Cuidar a Reg- le dije**

 **-Si, pero ya no se llamará así- dijo Sirius- ella insistió en ese nombre y por lo tanto lo llamaremos de otra forma ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Es tu hijo tío.- dije- como quieras, yo lo cuidaré... si tú quieres claro**

 **-¿Lo harías?- me preguntó**

 **-Me estás ofendiendo nuevamente- dije**

 **-Te lo agradezco en serio- dijo Sirius.- pero primero tienes que hablar con tu esposo ¿que tal si no está de acuerdo?**

 **-Está bien Sirius- le dije- hablaré con él, pero si no está de acuerdo le lanzo un maleficio para que entre en razón**

 **Gracias Tonks- me dijo nuevamente**

 **Sirius registró a su hijo bajo el nombre de Daniel, cosa que nos resultó de lo más extraño para muchos de nosotros. De Christina no sabemos nada, cosa que a Sirius le tiene sin cuidado, sin duda recibió una enorme desilusión al igual que yo. Entre Lily, mi madre y yo le ayudamos con el pequeño Daniel, porque la verdad Sirius es un verdadero desastre en todo lo que respecta cuidar a un bebé pero sea como sea tiene que aprender a cuidar a su hijo**

 **Las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente y las vacaciones de Navidad ya comenzaban, lo que significaba que los alumnos de Hogwarts saldrían de vacaciones al igual que los profesores y lo que eso también significa es que Remus estará de vuelta con nosotros. Decidí ir a esperarlo a King's Cross como cada vez que se va o regresa de Hogwarts, el frío comenzaba a llegar con mucha más fuerza y después de abrigar bien a Teddy y verificar que no tuviera un extravagante color de cabello, fuimos directo a la estación de trenes. Crucé la barrera 9** **¾** **sin que los muggles se dieran cuenta, justo a tiempo llegué cuando el expreso de Hogwarts se detenía y justo en frente de mi lo vi, se veía un poco cansado porque la luna llena había pasado hace un par de días, pero obviamente ese no es un impedimento para amarlo profundamente**

 **-Hola Dora- lo escuché, obviamente no podía correr a abrazarlo porque tenía al bebé en mis brazos, pero aún así se acercó lentamente para darme un tierno y hermoso beso sin que nadie nos interrumpiera**

 **-Hola Remus- le dije en cuanto nos separamos, me sonrió y cargó al bebé que cambió su cabello a uno castaño como su padre**

 **-Hola hijo- comenzó- espero que mamá no se haya tropezado**

 **-¡Remus!- mi cabello cambió a rojo- como sea tengo algo que decirte**

 **-¿De que se trata?- me preguntó**

 **-Te lo contaré en casa- asintió no muy convencido pero aún así los dos caminamos directo a casa que con suerte no estaba tan lejos de la estación**

 **-Ahora si- dijo en cuanto llegamos a casa- ¿que sucede?**

 **-Es sobre Sirius- dije, le conté lo que sucedió con respecto a Christina y el abandono hacia su hijo, al terminar él se quedó en silencio**

 **-¿Y que sucederá con su hijo?- preguntó Remus- porque tu tío con trabajo puede con él mismo**

 **-Te diré algo- dije- quiero cuidarlo yo misma, porque mi madre y Lily pues no pueden alimentarlo como yo con Teddy, pero primero quiero consultarlo contigo**

 **-Claro que si Dora- me dijo- eso demuestra lo excelente persona que eres y me hace muy feliz haberme casado contigo**

 **-Gracias Remus- le dije abrazándolo- pero eso no significa que me desatenderé de Teddy**

 **-Se que podrás con los dos- dijo- y trataré de ayudarte con nuestro pequeño travieso- sonreímos para mirar a Teddy que dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su padre**

 **Decidimos que la Navidad lo pasaríamos con mis padres, pero Molly nos invitó a todos (Potter, Weasley, mis padres, Sirius, los Granger y nosotros tres por supuesto) a que estuviéramos con ellos y claro que aceptamos llevando cada quien algo para compartir en Navidad y de Molly por supuesto no podían faltar sus populares Jersey's navideños (y el mío era rosa chicle con una T), hasta Fleur recibió uno, porque recuerdo que cuando era novia de Bill, Molly la detestaba pero ahora se llevan muy bien**

 **Todos celebrábamos menos Sirius que parecía que tenía la mirada perdida y se encontraba demasiado deprimido**

 **-Tonks ¿podría hablar contigo?- Lily me sacó de mis pensamientos**

 **-Si claro- dije- ¿sobre que?**

 **-Sobre tu tío- dijo ella- está demasiado deprimido**

 **-Y como no va a estarlo- dije- ella lo dejó con su hijo**

 **-Tienes razón- dijo Lily- deberíamos decirle a James y Remus que hablen con él... son amigos desde los once años y quizá puedan ayudarlo**

 **-Tal vez sea cierto- le dije- hablemos con ellos**

 **Por separado, las dos hablamos con nuestros esposos y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo de hablar con él seriamente con respecto a su situación, pero dijeron que sería pasadas las fiestas navideñas y tuvimos que estar de acuerdo con ellos... solo espero que no hagan lo que yo pienso**

 **Los días habían pasado y aún ese par de hombres no hablaban con Sirius, pero cierta tarde se presentó la oportunidad**

 **-Sirius ¿podemos hablar contigo?- preguntó James señalándose a él y a Remus**

 **-Claro- dijo Sirius simplemente y se alejaron. Después de tres minutos los tres aparecieron con enormes sonrisas ¡Que rápidos!**

 **-Pelirroja, sobrina querida no nos esperen para dormir- dijo Sirius**

 **-¿A donde van?- preguntamos Lily y yo**

 **-Las amamos- fue lo único que dijeron James y Remus para darnos un beso (cada quien con su pareja) y después Sirius nos dio un beso en la frente a las dos, también a su hijo y los tres desaparecieron como si nada dejándonos a Lily y a mi totalmente confundidas.**

 **Pasaron unas cuantas horas y ninguno de los tres aparecía por ningún lado, Teddy dormía en brazos de Lily mientras yo alimentaba al pequeño Dan. Miré el reloj y ya eran las doce de la noche y ellos aún no regresaban**

 **-Lily me estoy preocupando- dije- ninguno de ellos aparece**

 **-Lo se Tonks- me dijo Lily- yo también estoy preocupada por ese trío de locos**

 **Pocos minutos después se escuchó un terrible ruido en la entrada de la casa y Lily y yo nos acercamos con varita en mano**

 **Pelirroja ya llegamos- escuchamos la voz de un Sirius totalmente ebrio- sobrina- Lily y yo miramos a mi querido tío con una ceja levantada y los otros dos no aparecían**

 **-LILS- gritó James igual que Sirius- ya volvimos cariñito**

 **-NYMPHADORA- escuchamos a Remus exactamente igual que el otro par, pero un poco menos ebrio y rodé los ojos por haberme llamado Nymphadora- volvimos**

 **-JAMES CHARLUS POTTER- gritó Lily furiosa**

 **-REMUS JOHN LUPIN- grité yo**

 **-SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK- gritamos Lily y yo al mismo tiempo- ¿donde Merlines estaban?**

 **-Festejando- dijo Sirius riendo- por supuesto... Feliz Navidad**

 **-¿Y se puede saber en donde?- pregunté con el cabello rojo- y para tu información Sirius, Navidad ya pasó**

 **-Nos fuimos a un sitio muggle- dijo Sirius- a olvidar nuestras penas- Lily se acercó a James que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por ponerse de pie**

 **-¿Hueles a perfume de mujer James Charlus Potter?- preguntó Lily furiosa lo que provocó que yo también me acercara a mi marido que para su buena suerte no tenía nada extraño de otra mujer**

 **-¿Que que?- dijo James- claro que no cielo**

 **-CLARO QUE SI- gritó ella que hasta se le pasó la borrachera a los tres. Lily y yo nos miramos con complicidad y con nuestra varita dijimos-** ** _Aguamenti_**

 **-¡Por Merlín!- gritó Sirius- ¿que les pasa?**

 **-Luego hablamos Tonks- dijo Lily, tomó a James y a Sirius por la túnica y desaparecieron**

 **-Tonkis no te enojes- dijo Remus mientras se acercaba a mi- mejor vamos a nuestra habitación**

 **-¡Debes estar loco!- le dije mirándolo- en ese estado ni creas que pasará algo entre los dos esta noche**

 **-¿Que?- dijo confundido- ¿no quieres hacerle un hermanito a Teddy como regalo de Año Nuevo?**

 **-Tal vez si- dije- pero hoy no y además te castigaré haciendo que duermas en otra habitación**

 **-Por favor Dora- me miró con esa miradita que hace que mis planes maquiavelicos no funciones- no estoy tan ebrio, si fui yo quien trajo a James y a Sirius hasta acá**

 **-Aún así- por esta vez no funcionará su miradita- dormirás en la habitación de a lado**

 **-Bueno Dora- sonrió- puede que me equivoque de habitación**

 **-Pues yo misma me encargaré que no pasé eso- dije- además tu castigo es por haberme llamado Nymphadora**

 **-Pero me perdonas- me hizo ojos de borrego**

 **-Ya veremos- le dije- por lo tanto no te salvas de tu castigo**

 **-Está bien- dijo resignado- pero te diré que si lo harás y eso es palabra de Merodeador- me tomó por la cintura y me besó, a pesar de que había tomado Whisky de fuego seguramente, su beso sabía a el característico chocolate- espero que eso ayude a mi perdón- y con un ligero tambaleo se dirigió a la habitación de lado. Sonreí, sea como sea me es imposible enojarme con él. Media hora después ya tenía mi pijama puesta, entré a la habitación en donde dormía tranquilamente y por lo visto no se molestó en desvestirse por lo que yo me encargué de eso (cuantas veces no lo he hecho dependiendo la situación) y no pude resistirme y me recosté a su lado abrazándolo fuertemente y me quedé dormida junto a él.  
**

 _Continuará..._


	19. Chapter 19

El hecho de que Potter y Black llegaron totalmente ebrios a la casa, provocó el mayor castigo y resaca que uno se pueda imaginar para ese par. Lily dijo que en cuanto tocaron tierra después de su "amable" despedida, se encargó de bañarlos con el agua helada en épocas de frío y en cuanto se aseguró de que Sirius estuviera dormido, ella misma se encargó de que apareciera en su casa, podría decirse que es la suerte de ser un hombre soltero aunque en realidad debería ser un padre soltero (no se porque pero se escucha extraño)

En cuanto a James Charlus Potter, Lily le acarreó el mayor castigo que uno se pueda imaginar que fue después de obligarlo a bañarse con agua casi helada y de haberle gritado que tenía perfume de mujer en la ropa- incluso dijo que tenía lápiz labial en su camisa- lo obligó a dormir en la bañera de su casa totalmente a oscuras con solamente una pequeña cobija, creo que Lily fue tan cruel que la cobija era de Harry cuando era un bebé

En cuanto a Sirius, Lily le encontró ropa interior de mujer de una dentro de su bolsa de pantalón muggle que llevaba puesto, se la quemó con un incendio y volvió a usar su varita para conjurar un aguamenti y que cayera directo a mi tío

A mi querido y adorado esposo Remus Lupin fue casi imposible enojarme con él, pero en un par de días tenía que volver a Hogwarts y creo que tenía que levantarle un castigo que ni siquiera realicé porque me quedé dormida junto a él. Otro día amaneció después de semejante borrachera que se pusieron los hombres y dormía aún abrazada a mi esposo hasta que sentí un movimiento que me despertó

-Hola Dora ¿que haces aquí? ¿y que hago sin ropa yo?- me preguntó

-Bueno no podía castigarte mucho tiempo y ni sueñes que algo pasó en la noche porque en cuanto tocaste la cama te quedaste dormido- le dije- se puede saber ¿a donde demonios se fueron los tres de parranda?

-Nos costó un minuto convencer a Sirius de que se olvidara de la Inombrable y dijo que quería celebrar el nacimiento de su hijo, dijo que iríamos a un café muggle aunque eso nos pareció fuera de lugar porque los hombres no acostumbramos a ir a un café a menos que... bueno no importa. Después dijo que mejor lo acompañaramos al Caldero Chorreante o a las Tres Escobas que nos pareció más coherente y típico de Sirius, en cuanto tocamos tierra en el Caldero Chorreante, Sirius pidió una botella entera de Whisky de Fuego y bueno después de acabarnos la botella se le ocurrió llevarnos a un sitio muggle en donde pidió otra botella

-Ah Claro- dije con sarcasmo- y tú y Potter son tan buenas personas y tan sacrificados que aceptaron beber con él todas las malditas botellas

-Bueno, no creo que fuera justo que él bebiera solo- dijo Remus con una sonrisa

-Claro y los dos mejores amigos decidieron ayudarlo ¿no?- dije

-Si pero ahora tengo una pregunta para ti- dijo- ¿que hacías aquí?

-Bueno... yo- me puse roja- no lo se creo que... soy sonámbula... si es eso

-No seas mentirosa Tonkis- me dijo tomando mi nariz con una suave sacudida- dormiste aquí porque me extrañas y no podrías dormir sin mi

-Pues yo no veo que me hayas extrañado- le dije- porque en cuanto entré estabas bien dormido y ni te molestaste por quitarte la ropa

-Si y mi sacrificada esposa se encargó de que amaneciera sin ella- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Tal vez pero no por lo que estás pensando- dije defendiendome- y ¿acaso me llamaste Tonkis?

-Si, se oye bonito- me dijo- ¿sabes algo? Me duele terriblemente la cabeza

-Me alegro- dije- a ver si con eso aprendes a no volver a tomar tanto

-Pero no tomé tanto- se defendió- tomé unas cuantas copitas

-¿Unas cuantas?- pregunté- si me pediste algo que jamás creí que harías... me dijiste que querías hacerle un hermanito a Teddy

-¿Que? ¿no te gustaría?- me dijo seriamente

-Si, si me gustaría- le dije- pero mientras tengas alcohol en la cabeza ni lo pienses

-Está bien- dijo resignado- pero de algo no te salvas el día de hoy- me abrazó y comenzó a besarme y bueno digamos que no puse mucha resistencia

-Creí que te dolía la cabeza- dije en cuanto nos separamos

-Si, pero hay situaciones que hacen que olvide el dolor de cabeza- respondió y yo sonreí mientras seguíamos en lo nuestro pero recordé algo

-Espera... espera- me lo empujé bruscamente lo que provocó que se cayera de la cama- lo siento

-¿Que te pasa Tonks?- me dijo sobandose la cabeza y poniendose de pie

-Tengo que alimentar a un par de niños- dije levantandome de la cama

-Te acompaño- me dijo

Ambos fuimos a donde dormían Teddy y Daniel y solamente Teddy estaba despierto mientras que Daniel dormía aún- creo que algo sacó de su padre- y como ambos dormían aún, así decidimos dejarlos tranquilitos

-Creo que me daré un baño- dijo Remus en cuanto salimos de la habitación de los niños- ¿quieres acompañarme?

-No, aún sigues medianamente castigado- dije- además tengo que preparar el desayuno

-Te ayudo- me dijo

-Andas muy servicial el día de hoy- le dije

-De alguna manera me tienes que levantar mi castigo- dijo Remus

-Ya veremos- dije

Y para compensar su "crimen" él mismo preparó la comida y se encargó del aseo de la casa, cosa que la verdad no me sorprende mucho porque él siempre ha sido así desde que vivía solo

-Creo que con eso al menos merezco una parte de perdón- me dijo

-Bueno, eso fue la primera parte- le dije sonriendo- de la segunda parte te encargarás tú mismo

-Bueno mañana regreso a Hogwarts- dijo- ya me encargaré de eso

Después de un desayuno tranquilo, escuché un llanto y subí a ver, seguramente alguno de los dos niños pedía comida y me di cuenta de que era Teddy

-Hola bebé- Teddy se movió mucho más- de acuerdo, de acuerdo ya te daré de comer- Teddy comenzó a comer mientras me acercaba a otra cuna en donde Daniel dormía aún. Pero un ruido en la sala hizo que despertara llorando, dejé a Teddy que ya había terminado de comer y cargué a Dan para bajar a la sala en donde me llevé una sorpresa: Sirius Black había aparecido por la chimenea y cayó al suelo regando todo el suelo de ceniza. Cuando se levantó, tenía unas enormes ojeras y llevaba un enorme abrigo muggle espantoso y estornudaba continuamente

-Hola Lunático, hola sobgina- dijo Sirius

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntó Remus

-Estoy enfegmo- dijo Sirius volviendo a estornudar- el agua estaba helada

-Ay tío- dije solamente, quiso acercarse a su hijo pero si está enfermo no creo que sea buena idea- ni te le acerques a menos que lo quieras enfermar

-Es ciegto- dijo Sirius- oye amigo me di cuenta de que amaneciste ileso

-Que gracioso Black- dijo Rremus- pero creo que a James y a ti no les fue nada bien

-No me fue nada bien con la peliggoja- dijo Sirius después de sonarse la nariz- me castigó con agua fría al igual que a James y después me quedé dogmido y ya no supe que más pasó y desperté hace media hora y bueno... aquí estoy ahora

-Si pulgas ya te vimos- dijo Remus- deberías ir a San Mungo

-De hecho solo vine a ver a mi pequeñín y ya iba para allá- dijo. Se despidió de lejos de su hijo y desapareció

-¿Y como habrá quedado James?- pregunté- quizá le fue peor ya que tenía perfume de mujer en la ropa

-Si bueno, quedó inconsciente unos momentos en aquel lugar muggle- dijo Remus- perdió sus gafas y en cuanto reaccionó se puso a bailar como loco y supongo que ahí se topó con una muggle, pero no pasó nada porque yo mismo me encargué de traerlos aquí antes de que hicieran alguna locura

-Como sea, ambos están castigados y ya veremos si te levantó a ti tu castigo- dije

-Será fácil- me dijo con un tono nada inocente- yo me encargo. Sonreí solamente

La tarde se pasó cuidando a los pequeños niños, Daniel es una copia de Sirius en cuanto a comer y Teddy un poco igual, pero aún así me gusta cuidarlos. Sirius apareció dos horas después sin rastro de resfríado y por fín pudo cargar a su hijo y dijo que irían con los Potter un rato a visitarlos como buen amigo (comer... cof... cof). Eran aproximandamente las nueve de la noche y como Sirius no volvió supuse que se quedaron con James y Lily

-Bueno mi amada esposa- escuché a Remus cerca de mi oído- Sirius no regresó con Daniel y Teddy duerme tranquilamente esta noche ¿que te parece si recompenso mi crimen y aseguras de que tenga un feliz retorno a Hogwarts?

-De acuerdo- dije- pero primero espera, no me gustaría una sorpresita en la noche por parte de Sirius- me encargué de bloquear la red flu de la casa y poner diversos hechizos para evitar apariciones en la casa- ahora si ¿como quieres que te perdone?

Solamente se limitó a sonreír y me abrazó fuertemente hasta llegar directo a nuestra habitación en donde ocurrió de todo menos dormir por supuesto, para finalmente quedar dormidos abrazados y con mi mente en un solo lugar llamado familia

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

Desperté totalmente abrazada de mi esposo que dormía aún dado que la noche fue un poco cansada, pero está bien. Hoy vuelve a Hogwarts, yo quisiera que no se fuera si con el trabajo de auror ya tiene suficiente y ganamos bastante bien y no creo que necesite otro trabajo, vivimos bastante bien y... ya no se que decir, la verdad no comprendo del todo a este hombre

-Hola Dora- Remus despertó- ahora te levantaste temprano

-Hola Remus- saludé- gracias- dije irónicamente

-Debo preparme para irme a Hogwarts Dora- me dijo

-Remus- me miró- ¿y si renuncias a Hogwarts?

-No puedo hacer eso Tonks- me dijo

-Pero tienes tu trabajo de auror- le dije- no entiendo porque estás tanto tiempo dando clases

-Aún así- me dijo- no puedo botarle el trabajo a Dumbledore

-Jamás te comprenderé en ese aspecto- dije bajando la mirada

-¿Pasa algo Dora?- me preguntó

-Es que...- guardé silencio- no me gusta estar tanto tiempo alejada de ti... ni a mi, ni a Teddy

-A mi tampoco me gusta estar alejado de ustedes, Dora- dijo- pero me gusta ese empleo, por eso lo acepté

-Lo se Remus- dije- pero...

-Pasará pronto el tiempo, vendré para las Pascuas- me dijo- y aquí estaré

-De acuerdo- no me convencí nada- acepto tu decisión

-Gracias Dora- me dijo con una sonrisa que hace que olvide todo. No resistí y lo abracé, la verdad no me gusta que se vaya mucho tiempo ¿que tal si me engaña con la de Runas Antiguas? ¿O con la de estudios muggles? ¿y si me engaña con McGonnagal y/o Sprout? O peor aún... con una estudiante

-Remus ¿tú me engañarías con alguien?- solté de golpe

-No Dora- me dijo- la verdad no se me ocurriría hacer eso ¿porque la pregunta?

-Ah... Oh... simple curiosidad- dije. ¿porque lo dije?

-No te enceles- me dijo riendo

-Oye no olvides que poco antes de que fueramos novios saliste con Jones y con Vance y eso que son cinco y seis años más chicas que tú

-¿Y eso que?- me dijo- ambas son rubias pero yo amo más a las de pelo rosa

-¿Conoces a alguien con el cabello rosa?- pregunté

-Si, la conozco y muy bien- dijo- siempre tiene el cabello de un brillante rosa

-¿Ah si? Y ¿que más?

-Bueno ella siempre tropieza cada veinte segundos- dijo- pero ¿sabes que es lo que más me gusta? Es que yo siempre estaré ahí para sostenerla en cuanto esté a punto de caer. También me ha hecho un feliz padre de un hermoso hijo llamado Teddy- me besó nuevamente, un beso que fue interrumpido por él mismo- debo bañarme Dora e irme a Hogwarts

-Aww eso es hacer trampa Lupin- dije justo cuando mi inspiración crecía

-Suerte para la Pascua- dijo Remus con una sonrisa burlona. De pronto escuchamos el llanto de Teddy y ambos fuimos hacia donde estaba y claro que ya estaba despierto

-Hola Teddy- nos escuchó y se movió demasiado

-Quiza tiene hambre- me dijo Remus y si, efectivamente tenía razón

-¿Ya lo pensaste bien?- le pregunté

-¿Sobre que?- me preguntó sin quitarle la vista a Teddy

-No me respondas con otra pregunta- le dije- pero me refiero a que si pensaste con lo del hermanito de Teddy

-¡Ah eso!- me dijo- si, lo he pensado. Pero recuerda lo que te dije hace algunos meses, prefiero esperar cuando Teddy esté un poco más grande, ahora necesita atención

-De acuerdo- dije no muy convencida- pero lo que menos me gustaría es que te arrepintieras

-No lo haré- me dijo- te lo prometo

-Confío en ti Remus- le dije- siempre lo he hecho

-Gracias Dora- me dijo- ahora debo ir a darme un baño... te espero- entró al baño y yo sonreí. Pero mi sonrisa se borró un poco cuando recordé una noche en la que me dijo que quería que me alejara de él, lloré durante días por ese horrible rechazo

FLASHBACK

Remus y yo teníamos siete meses de novios y la verdad ya éramos algo mucho más que eso. Una noche estábamos los dos en su casa después de demostrarnos cariño mutuo si saben a lo que me refiero

-Dora- la voz de Remus me sacó de mis pensamientos- tengo que decirte algo

-¿Que pasa?- pregunté, siempre estaba con esas malditas inseguridades suyas que me tenían harta ya

-No podemos estar juntos- me dijo y rodé los ojos

-¿Porque no?- pregunté, siempre con sus malditas cantaletas

-Ya te lo he dicho- me dijo con una señal de impaciencia- soy demasiado mayor para ti

-¿Qué?- me quedé con los ojos abiertos- pues hace unos momentos no te importó ¿verdad?

-No lo comprendes- me dijo- solo te haré daño

-Pues no comprendes que así me haces mucho más daño- le dije- ¿porque eres así de cruel?

-Yo no soy cruel- me dijo sin mirarme- solo soy justo

-No me hagas reír- dije sarcásticamente- lo que tú haces es una injusticia... creo que debo hacer lo que dice el dicho ¿no?

-¿A que te refieres?- me miró

-En que debes pensar en la felicidad del otro- le dije- me refiero a que si tu felicidad es estar solo... tendré que respetarlo- sin decir más me desaparecí (suerte que estaba ya vestida). Aparecí justo en mi habitación en donde lloré. Me negaba a comer o a salir (obivamente si me bañaba... tampoco era para tanto). No me buscó en tres días, hasta que...

-Nymphadora- mi madre tocó mi puerta- sal

-No mamá- dije- y no me llames Nymphadora por favor

-Te buscan- me dijo

-Que se vayan- dije llorando.- no me importa quien sea

-¿Ni siquiera Lupin?- escuché del otro lado de la puerta, me acerqué y la dejé entreabierta

-¿Está aquí?- pregunté en voz baja

-Si Nymphadora- dijo mi madre- aquí está y si quieres protejer su descendencia más vale que salgas

-De acuerdo- dije, me miré en el espejo y mi cabello era de un horrendo gris, estaba demasiado delgada en tan solo tres días, en pocas palabras estaba hecha un asco. Traté de mejorar un poco mi aspecto para él. Pero de pronto me quedé quieta ¿porque demonios tengo que arreglarme para él después de todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir? Soy una idiota en hacer eso. Si quiere hablar conmigo será como YO quiero estar en mi aspecto, no como él quiera que yo esté

Bajé las escaleras y allí estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa, mi padre lo veía con ganas de asesinarlo y la verdad no lo culpo ni un poco

-Nymphadora- mi padre habló- te buscan- señaló a Remus con la cabeza

-Si lo se- dije sin levantar la vista- ¿podríamos hablar a solas?

-De acuerdo- dijo mi padre, se levantó del sofá y se alejó

-¿A que veniste Remus?- dije con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿a decirme nuevamente tus tonterias?

-Tonks, por favor- me interrumpió- tú sabes porque lo hice

-No, no lo se y si solo viniste para eso, ya puedes irte, porque me se de memoria tus idioteses de siempre

-Dora escuchame por favor- me dijo, guardé silencio- solo quiero decirte que soy un idiota

-Bueno... que lo admitas es novedad- dije con sarcasmo y él solo sonrió

-Efectivamente Tonks- me dijo- que por fín lo diga ya es un avance ¿no?- comencé a reír

-Te ves hermosa cuando ries- me dijo acercándose más a mi y no hice nada para evitarlo- perdoname Dora... por favor perdoname por estos malditos miedos e inseguridades que tengo. Te prometo que aprenderé a superarlos

-No lo prometas amor- le dije- sino hazlo- lo besé tiernamente

-¿Eso es un te perdono por idiota?- me preguntó en cuanto nos separamos

-Claro que si tonto- le dije con mi ahora cabello rosa chicle, sonrió y volvió a besarme

FIN FLASHBACK

-Dora... Dora- Remus me sacó de mis pensamientos, ya estaba totalmente bañado y apenas comenzaba a vestirse- ¿estás bien?

-Si, lo siento- dije saliendo de mis recuerdos- es solo que recordé algo

-Espero que no haya sido algo malo por mi culpa- me dijo, lo miré y sonreí

-Iremos contigo a dejarte a King's Cross- le dije ahora más animada

-Me gusta la idea- me dijo con una sonrisa

Me di un baño rápido porque ahora faltaba bañar a nuestro pequeño travieso, entre los dos lo bañamos con cuidado porque es demasiado inquieto y le gusta jugar con un patito de hule muggle (regalo de Arthur Weasley) y nos termina mojando a los dos, cosa que para nada nos molesta, termino totalmente salpicada de agua y jabón mientras Teddy sonríe. Después preparé el desayuno y salimos de la casa para dirigirnos a King's Cross, llegamos a tiempo porque el tren sadría en cinco minutos

-Muy bien Dora, te veré en un par de meses- me dijo con un abrazo

-Espero que pase rápido- dije sonriendo- te extrañaremos

-Y yo a ustedes- me dijo, se despidió de ambos como es debido (un beso tanto a nuestro bebé como a mi) y subió al tren, no lo vería en un par de meses que debo decir que se me hacen eternos, no es lo mismo a través de cartas que verlo de frente, cada dos semanas le envió algunas fotos de Teddy. La verdad es bastante sorprendente como ha crecido en tan poco tiempo... y lo que le falta por crecer. El tren poco a poco comenzó a ganar velocidad hasta perderse en una curva; suspiré y decidí ir a casa de los Potter para saber que pasó con Sirius que no regresó con Daniel (tal vez si volvió, pero Remus y yo estabamos demasiado ocupados toda la noche como para recibirlos) pero...

-Tonks por favor ven a San Mungo- escuché la voz de Sirius en un patronus- es sobre Dan... está muy grave y todo gracias a su madre- el patronus desapareció y me quedé helada

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

**Merlín eso no puede ser ¿porque las desgracias no llegan solas? O mejor dicho ¿porque tienen que llegar desgracias en todo momento? Ahora Dan corre peligro pero ¿porque Sirius culpa a su madre? Ella no está aquí, se encargó de abandonarlo en cuanto pudo y no entiendo porque dice eso. Voy rápido a la casa de mis padres en donde les dejo a Teddy sin dar más explicaciones y aparecí justo en San Mungo en donde busqué a Sirius con la mirada, por fin lo encontré junto a James y Lily que intentaban calmarlo**

 **-Sirius- hablé y me acerqué a él- ¿qué sucede?**

 **-Es Dan- dijo Sirius con voz quebrada- anoche comenzó a llorar... no sabíamos que le ocurría y James y Lily se acercaron a él, Lily dijo que Dan tenía mucha fiebre y como no bajaba decidimos venir, un par de sanadoras se lo llevaron y al poco tiempo dijeron que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que Dan adquiera una enfermedad, dicen que todo comenzó cuando ella tuvo el accidente de caerse**

 **-¿Donde tienen a Dan?- pregunté preocupada**

 **-No lo sé- dijo Lily- no le permiten verlo y eso lo tiene aún más alterado**

 **Me quedé en completo silencio mientras un terrible aire de culpabilidad, anoche mientras Remus y yo estábamos en lo nuestro, el pequeño Dan tenía el comienzo de una enfermedad, mi cabello comenzó a tornarse gris por la culpa, el miedo y la tristeza**

 **-Tranquila sobrina- me dijo Sirius- estará bien**

 **-¡Ay tío!- lo abracé- es que mientras el pequeño estaba así, Remus y yo...**

 **-Entiendo- dijo Sirius- no te culpes por nada sobrina y en cuanto a "eso" es normal que ocurra, ni Lunático ni tú sabían lo que pasaría**

 **-Familia de Daniel Black- todos nos acercamos a una sanadora rápidamente y ella tenía una expresión de preocupación**

 **-¿Cómo está?- pregunté porque Sirius estaba totalmente pálido**

 **-Solo una pregunta- la sanadora arrugó la frente ligeramente- ¿alguna vez sufrió de alguna caída?**

 **-Él no pero su madre si- dijo Sirius- cuando tenía como cinco o seis meses de embarazo**

 **-Entonces ahí están las consecuencias- dijo la sanadora- hay una ligera posibilidad que tenga alguna enfermedad permanente o alguna discapacidad, aún no podemos especificarlo**

 **-¿Pero estará bien?- pregunté preocupada**

 **-Esperemos que si- dijo ella y se retiró**

 **-Tranquilo Sirius- habló James- ya verás que no le pasará nada**

 **-¿Que no le pasará nada Potter?- casi gritó Sirius- ¿no escuchaste lo que le pasa?**

 **-Si lo sabemos Sirius- interrumpió James- pero si te desesperas no lograrás nada**

 **-Pero ya la volveré a ver- dijo Sirius con un brillo medio homicida que jamás le había visto en mi vida- y ya veremos cómo pagará por todo lo que le pasa a MI hijo- guardamos silencio porque Sirius estaba verdaderamente furioso, si he de ser sincera, jamás lo había visto así**

 **-Tío por favor, lo importante es que Dan esté bien y no quiero... queremos que hagas algo tonto- dije**

 **-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-Como ir a buscarla- dijo James- lo único por lo que te tienes que preocupar es por tu hijo y nada más ¿de acuerdo?- Lily y yo nos sorprendimos por la madurez de hablar de James**

 **-Me sorprende tu madurez Potter- se burló Sirius- pero tienes razón, mi pequeño Dan es primero**

 **-Así es Sirius- dijimos al mismo tiempo**

 **Nosotros como padres comprendemos lo que siente Sirius, afortunadamente nuestros hijos jamás han estado en un hospital- excepto Potter, que por sus partidos de Quidditch ha recibido varias lesiones y los regaños de su madre pero apoyamos a Sirius en todo lo que podemos**

 **Las horas transcurrían lentamente, no había noticia alguna sobre el bebé ¿y si pasó algo malo? Solo espero que no sea así, aún me siento algo culpable por lo de anoche, pero Sirius me ha dicho que es algo normal**

 **-Sobrina- Sirius me sacó de mis pensamientos- ve a ver a tu hijo y de paso ve a descansar**

 **-Quiero saber qué pasará con el bebé- dije preocupada- yo soy como su madre**

 **-Mejor dicho sobrina- Sirius me calló- tú eres su madre, quizá no nació de ti pero lo has cuidado lo mejor que has podido y te lo agradezco profundamente**

 **-No me agradezcas Sirius- le dije- pero aun así**

 **-Nada- me interrumpió- tú irás a ver a tu hijo y no quiero pretextos, él también te necesita y ahora que Remus no está aquí, necesita a algunos de sus padres**

 **-De acuerdo tío- le dije- me has convencido, pero no creas que me quedaré tranquila en casa, volveré en un rato, todo saldrá bien**

 **-Gracias Tonks- me abrazó y me dirigí hacia la casa de mis padres en donde estaba mi pequeño Teddy**

 **-Nymphadora- mi madre salió a mi encuentro- ¿cómo está el bebé?**

 **-Mal- dije únicamente- todo se debió a la caída que tuvo ella hace algunos meses**

 **-Espero se recupere- me dijo y yo asentí- tu hijo está arriba, lloró hace poco pero ya está un poco mejor**

 **-Me he desatendido un poco de él- dije- pero quería cuidar a ese pequeño niño**

 **-No te preocupes por eso- me dijo- sé que podrás con ambos**

 **-Eso mismo me dijo Remus- dije sonriendo**

 **-Hablando de él- dijo mi madre- te dejó una carta... creo que se trata sobre el hijo de Sirius... que rápido corren las noticias con ese trío**

 **-Si lo sé- dije- mejor veré que me escribió y de paso iré a ver a Teddy que seguramente querrá comer algo**

 **Subí las escaleras hacia la habitación que tenía cuando yo era una niña y en la que ahora duerme Teddy. Miré a Teddy que estaba dormido con su cabello azul y eso me hizo sonreír un poco. Efectivamente la carta de Remus decía que ya se había enterado sobre lo que pasó con Daniel y que en cuanto pudiera estaría en San Mungo con su amigo, pero algo que olvidó Remus fue que la luna llena está cerca, ahora tengo otra preocupación.**

 **Afortunadamente con la poción ya no hay tanto problema, pero a veces es tan terco que no la quiere tomar alegando que sabe demasiado horrible pero yo le digo que saque su valor Gryffindor y que se la tome sin repelar y lo termina haciendo**

 **Teddy se comienza a mover y sé que está a punto de llorar**

 **-Aquí estoy bebé- le dije cargándolo- sé que te he descuidado un poquito, pero Dan también necesita atención, ahora él está muy enfermo y necesitará recuperarse- me miró sin comprender, pero creo que sentía que algo no iba bien- pero tendremos confianza de que todo saldrá perfectamente con él. Dan será como tu hermanito, el hermanito que tu padre a veces pone demasiados peros- por contestación Teddy comenzó a llorar y lo que supuse es que tendría hambre, así que lo alimenté y después de eso se quedó dormido, algo tenía que heredar de la familia Black**

 **Poco a poco a mí me comenzó a dar sueño a pesar de todas las preocupaciones, pero mi sueño fue demasiado intranquilo, sentía que algo ocurriría muy pronto y solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo**

 _Continuará..._


End file.
